The Younger Twin
by onwingsofsnark
Summary: Ade, the coolheaded, younger twin. Aram, the hotheaded, heir to the throne, elder twin. Ceara, the daughter of a lord at court. Ade's duty bound to stay at the palace. Ade decides to abandon that duty and run off. R&R! Hiatus, maybe never to be finished.
1. The Palace of Furde

**Nixiesocean: Hullo and welcome to the long-anticipated sequel to _Lady in Shining Armor_ but can be read along! The story focuses on Ade, the son of Queen Katharine II and King Lance IV.**

**Info on the Royal Family:**

_King Lance IV – King Lance is the king of Furde. He is married to Queen Katharine II. He is the father of Aram, Ade, Averill and Alan._

_Queen Katharine II – Queen Katharine is the queen of Furde. She is married to King Lance IV and her temper is well known._

_Aram - Aram is the eldest of the sons in the royal family. He is hotheaded, like his mother, and also a swordsman._

_Ade - Ade is the younger twin to Aram, the firstborn son and Crown Prince of Furde. Ade is a bookworm, and the palace servants call him "The Hermit" for his lack of social interest._

_Averill - Averill is the third child, and a troublemaker. He is continually in trouble and hates his family._

_Alan - Alan is the youngest and being such, is a pain to Ade._

**This is a multi-part story; _The Beginning_ is only the first part.**

**Part One of _The Younger Twin_**

**The Beginning**

_Chapter 1: The Palace of Furde_

I love my books. Aram doesn't. Aram likes to whack people with sticks, like Mother. Mother is the queen. She's a hothead, the servants say. And Aram's more like her than I ever will be. They're _both_ hotheads. I'm the calm-headed one. People say it's to balance Aram and I. He's the fighter, I'm the reader. He's the hothead; I'm the calm one. He's the Crown Prince. I'm not. I'm just _a prince_. We have two annoying little brothers. Alan, the youngest, at least respects me. Averill is just a pain. A _royal_ pain.

Aram and I are twins. We both have midnight-black hair, like Mother, and bright jade eyes, like Father. Averill doesn't take after anyone. He has little respect for anyone. Alan is an odd little sibling. He's sometimes quiet and sometimes annoying. Most little sibs are just plain irritating, like Averill.

I sigh and set down my book. Averill stresses me out. Last time, three years ago, he called his cleaning maid, Fiona, a piece of trash, and some other words. Then, Mother found a journal entry of his. Seriously, who would _really_ put their anger into writing? He told all his feelings, about everything. It was like a jackpot for Mother. Averill had any free time taken away for a _year_. When Midwinter came around, he had to stay in his rooms (except for the royal appearance) and contemplate what he had done wrong.

I'm eighteen tomorrow. When you think about it, so is Aram. Ceara, our best friend, will be eighteen in a week or so. We're very close. Aram sees Ceara as a friend, as I do. But, something lately, has begun to surface. I hate it! Every time Ceara comes round the corner, I become babble-headed. My tongue either freezes or is too loose. I fear one day I'll let my secret slip.

It'd ruin our friendship. Any sort of chance at courtship isn't worth that. I sigh again and get up. The chair, I swear, will swallow me if I don't get up and walk around. I leave the confines of my royal rooms. I walk, any direction really. I find myself staring at the door to Ceara's rooms. I panic and attempt to walk calmly away. Why won't my brain work normally?

I swore I'd never tell my parents. They'd try to get Lady Cyrun and Lord Bamien to match-make us. I'd rather have a crush in secret. Even _Aram_ doesn't know. That's saying something there.

"Ade?" I hear a voice call. "What are you doing here?" I know the voice. Part of me is happy to hear it. The more sensible, less love-struck side, is horrified. Here, I'll look the fool in front of… _her_.

I turn. There she is, in all her heavenly glory. I bite my tongue, though not hard. "Hi, Ceara." She wears a creamy tunic that stops mid-thigh. Then, she has breeches, a brown color, that stops mid-calf. They accent her strong legs. Her hair is silver, inherited from her parents, and her eyes are sparkling blue, inherited from her mother.

"What are you doing here?" She repeats.

My brain fumbles for words… I can't find any. Sirens go off in my head. "Umm, I was just thinking and, um," I never stutter. She _makes_ me stutter! "I was trying to find the library and, um-"

"The library is halfway across the palace, why are you _here_ looking for it?" She suspects something. I can't let her know!

"I know." I mumble. "I was, um, too deep in thought to notice!" I declare. She knows this is a lie. I can't help it. I wasn't born to lie, like a common thief. "What are you doing here?" It's a lame question. She _lives_ here!

"I live there. Don't think I didn't hear you." She replies. She comes closer. She makes me nervous, but Goddess bless it, she's beautiful! I'm charmed, like any other man. She hates men that do that. I bite the inside of my lip to keep from looking like those other men. She similes. I _hate_ –NO! I _love_- it when she smiles! She makes my stomach catch fire and I feel like a puddle of goo. But I know that smile is for her friend, not a beau. "What are you doing here? Pray, tell!"

"Um," I am frantic. I have nothing to explain my presence. "No reason, I guess."

She cocks her head. Her silver hair falls slightly out of the hasty bun. Her bright blue eyes set my heart on fire. "Well, do you want to come play chess?"

My mouth blurts out an answer before my brain can think about it, "I'd love to!" Somehow, I feel relief. I want this, I realize. I want her to invite me to play chess. To sit and silently watch the flicker of firelight- I stop my over-active imagination. I can't do those types of things- not without ruining our essential friendship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I smashed into the dummy, hitting it hard. My arm felt the impact as it shuddered through my shoulder and down my spine. I heard cheering. I saw my "posse" as it's called. Young lords-to-be are in it; ladies looking for husbands are in it. I turn Valor's Heart, my gelding, and bow comically to the posse. They cheer louder. I smile underneath the practice armor.

Mother, the queen of Furde, came out to watch. She smiled gently. I realized she wasn't in a dress, her normal garb. She was in a loose blouse and breeches. My mother looks well suited in each, I might add. She called across the courtyard, "Prince Aram! I challenge you to a duel of three touches!"

Three touches. I rode Heart over, dismounting when a "lordling" came and got it for me. "Queen Katharine the Second! I accept your challenge!" She often challenged me. When I lost, my posse would comfort me, telling me how could I, a lad of eighteen, possibly beat the best swordswoman in Furde? No, it was well I could last a minute.

She rapidly dressed in practice armor. She handed me a sword, a wooden one. It was far too light, wood often is. The posse made a human tunnel. Some men patted me on the back saying, "It's been nice knowing you." My mother led me to the center of the practice ring. When a lady dropped her handkerchief, we started. Both of us started in a guard position, but we swiftly moved out of it.

Her sword was a blur. I assumed mine was too. I heard clacking, wood-on-wood. She came down in a Guarded Crescent. I blocked. She followed through, not so gently hitting my left leg. She narrowed her eyes, "Watch your legs, son!"

"ONE!" Someone called out.

I grinned foolishly. We both knew of our tempers. If I goaded her, she'd goad me in turn. We'd end up smacking ourselves to death. I ignored her by coming down speedily doing a Crescent. While she tried to guard it, I moved my sword out of the way, smacking her thigh. "Watch your thighs, Mother Dearest!"

"ONE!" My Counter called out.

She swept from the side in an Axe-Meets-Tree maneuver. The thrill of dueling overcame me. I jumped to the side, neatly rolling and standing up. A woman gasped. My mother charged, wielding her sword high above her. I saw an opportunity. She hadn't realized how weak the guarding on her right thigh was. I leapt forward and harshly spun my sword around her right thigh. It was the same one I had tapped before.

"TWO!" My Counter called.

Mother groaned from the impact. She brought her sword back up. Her hair was falling out of the bun she wore it in, sticking to her face. We were both drenched in sweat. Time seemed to slow. She swept from the opposite side, my left that was weaker, in an Opposite-Axe-Meets-Tree. She contacted my side before I could react.

"TWO!" Her Counter called.

The next tap was the winner. We were tiring. She'd swing clumsily, I'd block. Mother isn't as good as she was ten years ago when I first started to learn the sword. I'm getting off track. I focused on the duel. She swung in a desperate attempt to gain an edge. I brought my sword up. With a deadly grin, she twisted her sword and struck my sword arm. It stung. I realized her ragged breaths and lagging reflexes was all a show.

"THREE!" Her Counted shouted. The women cheered. I barely held onto my sword. My mother came over, whispering quietly,

"Watch for fakes, dear son. Hand me your sword." I refused. I stood regally and walked off, attempting not to limp from one of her earlier "touches".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked at the board. The chess game was nearly over. Ceara had almost won again. I sighed. In a desperate attempt to win, I sacrificed my queen. Ceara didn't take the bait, easily moving me into checkmate.

"It's good to see you tried to trick me, Ade." She's always known us apart. I looked down at the board; all of my white men were gone, all except one, the King. The King was in checkmate, so I couldn't do anything anyways. I sighed again and started to put away the figurines. Ceara's paler hand crossed into my field of vision. Even the mere brush of her hand sent shivers down my spine. She was helping to put away the pieces.

Finally, they were all gone, and she got up. She was graceful. Elegantly, she selected a book from her personal library. "Here." She said. "Read this."

I took a peak at the cover, _A Study on Dragons_. I smiled. She caught my hand. Where she touched was on fire. "Yes?" I asked dumbly.

Her eyes sparkled. Whatever was there, I couldn't detect. Hope? Anguish? "Come back after you've read it." I nodded and gently closed the door behind me. I sighed. My "other sense" as I've dubbed it itched. Aram was near. I looked up. Lone behold, there my twin was, a grin on his sweat-soaked face.

"What?" I asked innocently.


	2. A Plan

**Nixiesocean: Another chapter! I love Ade… he's interesting… Ceara is kind of… well… I dunno…**

**_Acy Yua_: I don't mind, so long as the criticism isn't a flame. : - ), besides, it'll help my story be better. And that was a test run, I suppose, of how people would react (very poorly I might add) to my story. I'll edit chapter one. Thank you for feedback!**

**Chapter 2:**

_Chapter 2: A Plan_

Aram narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing in Ceara's rooms?"

"Playing chess." I replied, looking him directly in the eyes. I felt his mind; it was exhausted as he looked. "Besides, didn't Mother make a rule that you're supposed to take a bath right after dueling?"

He shrugged. "It can wait. Besides, we twins have to look out for each other." He gently smacked the side of my head. "What book you going to read today?"

"_A Study of Dragons_, Ceara suggested it while we were playing chess." I started to walk away. He hadn't moved. "What now, brother?"

"You're more secretive now – what's going on?" He came up next to me. I shuddered. He was my height, but far more muscled. "You're defensive."

"What of it?" I demanded. "A man can have his secrets!"

Aram moved in front of me. He planted his feet in the ground. I knew I'd have to answer his question. "Do I have secrets from _you_? What have I kept secret from my favorite brother?"

I leveled my eyes. "That's your choice. I can have secrets – even from my twin. Now, leave me alone." I walked around him and left the halls, heading straight to my rooms, where I could read in peace.

_I'll find out what you're hiding._ I heard him whisper in my brain. We've been able to do that for a long time. _If it's so important – maybe Ceara will know._ I didn't respond. I knew Ceara wouldn't tell, if she knew. I hoped she didn't. That'd be so embarrassing!

I plopped onto my bed and started to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What is he hiding? I know him!_ I thought to myself. _Like I'd ask Ceara!_ I coughed. _What can I do? Ade's like me!_ I remembered back to when we were eight, when we started to pick what we wanted to do. I chose the sword, Ade the books. I chose the sword because I loved the feeling, the raw power in it. Ade had to be forced to learn it, though learn it he did. I hated reading; it was always so boring.

I realized we were far from the same. We're both quite different. I have more in common with Alan! The only thing we shared was our looks. We both had Father's jade eyes and Mother's midnight-black hair. Like it was so often said, Ade will make a good advisor when I turn twenty. Father's abdicating when we turn twenty. Which means we'll both have to be married the week before I take the throne. Thank the Goddess that's two years away!

I reviewed the list of eligible maidens I could woo. Most were in my posse. I didn't want them – they enjoyed the sight of fighting. That must be Ceara's influence, no doubt. I decided to leave, lest the Vipers think I was mooning over Ceara! I scoffed at the thought. I could never marry _her_. What a stir in the nation!

I gingerly reached out to see my brother's brain. It wasn't guarded. That, in and of its self, surprised me. Only when he saw me, was he guarded. I saw he was reading about red dragons. When I moved into his subconscious, I realized he knew I was there.

_Get out._ He said angrily. He slammed up walls and I was painfully forced back into my own brain. _And _stay_ out._

He was aware of me now. I sighed and left. There wasn't anything I could do but request Lady Jenvia's presence. She wasn't much in anything. Needless to say, palace life is boring. I have nothing to do, no one to moon over, and reading is just plain _boring_! I wondered idly what would happen if I disappeared, and then decided against it. I was duty-bound to become the next king. Soon, I'd have to go to studies. Averill and Alan were lucky, all they had to do was marry and have kids.

I didn't. I had to marry, have kids, keep control of a nation _and_ keep them happy! Such is the life of the privileged, not that I'm complaining!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"… silver dragons, the rarest and most peaceful of the race of dragons, are still a mystery, even after the humans the hundreds of thousands of years humans have lived with them. They are aloof separate and rarely come into contact with those outside their sect. Female silvers are often recognized by their distinctly larger size. Males, often smaller and built with denser muscles, are the caretakers of the dragonets."_ Where had I seen this behavior? My mind clicked. Ceara had _wanted_ me to know something. Ceara had wanted me to know, in a round-a-bout way, that her parents were silver dragons! I jumped out of my chair and ran down the halls to Ceara's rooms. I knocked, while keeping my breath.

"Yes?" She asked. She took my breath away, she was just plain _beautiful_! "Oh, Ade, come on in." I came in, shyly taking a seat. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. How could I tactfully go about this? "You remember that book you left me borrow like an hour ago?"

"Three hours, actually, and yes." She replied, her blue eyes taking me in. "_A Study on Dragons_."

"There's a section on silver dragons," I told her. She was unperturbed. "And I noticed some similarities between your family and them."

"And?" She prompted. She didn't seem surprised. "You're implying I'm a dragon?"

"Um," I said, cursing myself for lack of words. "Yes, I guess."

She smiled. I blessed her lips, to form such a picture. I wanted her to smile more often. "Anything different about me, now that you know?"

I shook my head. "No, I guess not." A thought struck me. I bent my head. "Remember three years ago, when Averill got in big trouble?"

"What time that year?" She asked, laughing. Averill's a troublemaker. "You mean with Fiona the maid?" I nodded. "Yes, what about it?"

"You remember when you said I'd make a good advisor to my brother?" She nodded. "Well, I had a feeling that day, a feeling that I wanted to do more than just, well, be an advisor."

Ceara gasped. "You want to run _away_?"

"Not forever, just enough to have fun, and, well, I don't know, be a hero." I was very anxious.

She stood angrily. "I expected this from Aram! Not you," She leaned in close. "You're the _reliable_ one! The peacemaker, the cool-headed one! Ade, you can't just _run away_!"

I looked at her calmly. "Why not?" I asked. "Why can't I do something _I_ want to do for once?"

She gripped my arm. "Because you're a prince, not a commoner. You're one that the nation's relying on to calm your brother! You're not a commoner to go run away to make himself a name. You're a prince! You're duty's here!" She pointed toward the marble floor. Her eyes shone with passion.

If I saw wisdom in her words, I ignored it. I ripped my hand away. "I want to be appreciated. If my family can't see I'm worth more than a shadow to my seven-minute elder brother, then I'm not even going to stay here! No one cares! Don't you see? Everyone focuses on the _firstborn_ prince! I want to be something _more_ than his shadow! I want to be _someone_!" I turned on my heel, suddenly intoxicated with the prospect of going on an adventure. "I came because I thought you'd understand. Apparently, I was mistaken." I walked out the door. I heard Ceara plop on the couch in her room. I didn't care. I slammed the door. I _never_ get mad.

I ran to my rooms, and started packing – everything but my books. I'd leave them. I didn't want them. For once, I wanted a sword, a bow and armor. I wanted tools of war. I wanted to leave the safety of the palace and make a name of myself. I didn't want to be 'the prince's advisor'. I wanted to _be someone_!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I placed. My brother's walls were more concrete than ever. Even the slightest touch alerted him, and they'd come more solid than ever. I wondered what made him so defensive. I tried Ceara's rooms. She didn't answer, so I assumed she was out and about. I sighed. Ade was far too aloof for everything to be okay. I paced back and forth. For once, maybe I'd read a book to calm my nerves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of my things were packed. I knew Aram was prying, but I shut him out. I felt lonely. Dinner had been a little while ago, which meant sunset was bound to come soon. I anxiously looked out the window; the sun seemed to mock me. It moved slowly, almost like it didn't want me to leave. I didn't yet, Aram was across the hall, he might hear.

I sighed. A book wouldn't help, so I decided to take a chance and begin practicing my sword-fighting techniques. The sword was heavy. I only used it once a day, at Mother's insistence. My wrist ached from the complex stances. I stopped when my sword nearly hit my bookcase. Smiling sheepishly, I sheathed the sword and turned. I gasped.

There stood Ceara. She was standing with a raised eyebrow. I realized she had been standing there a while. She already had shut the door.

"How… long?" I panted. I was out of breath from the stances.

"Oh, I was here probably twenty minutes." She said nonchalantly.

"Why?" I asked. "You don't want me to leave. It's my duty to stay here." I felt a light touch in my mind and slammed a wall to shove Aram out.

She looked down. I realized a blush was on her fair cheeks. "I thought that if I saw if you truly wanted to go, maybe I'd reconsider." Her blue eyes stayed on the ground. "I thought that you wouldn't mind a woman coming along. Palace life is kind of boring."

I came over. The mere thought of touching her made my skin tingle. I gently lifted her chin with a finger. Her eyes were bordering on tears and I felt the need to kiss her. I restrained the thought – she probably didn't feel the same way anyways. Her eyes were sparkling and the urge to kiss her, to make her feel better, was overwhelming. My heart raced.

I smiled. "I don't care." My throat clenched. It hurt me to say the next phrase. "We're friends, right? Friends care for each other."

She nodded, breaking the stare we had going. "Yes, of course. Friends." She pulled something out from behind her. "Do you mind?" It was her pack. She _knew_ I'd allow her to come! I sighed inwardly. She knew me better than I knew myself…

"I hope the sun sets soon," I muttered. She smiled; something wasn't the same. I couldn't place it. The smile was less warm than normal, but why? I shook my head. It was my leaving the palace. It must be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Written in Draconic. Taken from the diary of Lady Ceara.

_Diary,_

_There's something inside him. I can't place it. Normally, with my Draconic powers, I could. There's something I cannot detect. Something… has changed. Three years ago, I complimented him on him being a good advisor for his hotheaded brother. Was that what inspired this change? It seems like a good one, for now at least. I plan to go with him. Not to ruin my reputation (not like it's not soured anyways) but to see this change in action._

_I cannot express my hopes inside this diary. Too many people are taking up the language of Dragons now that Asnarinith was discovered. From my parents, I know they know he is not truly gone, only biding his time. I fear he will discover Ade's leaving and follow him, to kill him. I cannot allow this! You know, Diary, since I first became a teen, I've acted as his guardian. Mother says I must, being that we're Dragons. She has dedicated her life to being Queen Katharine's guard, so I must follow. It wasn't hard to choose. Aram can defend himself. Ade's well … I don't know why I like Ade better. Maybe it is because Ade and I are so similar? I am not quiet sure._

_I cannot tell Mother. She would pair us before the next moonrise. It hurts me, I guess, that Ade only thinks of me as a friend. Why? I cannot figure this out. I will tell you later, Diary. I'm off to coerce Ade to bring me along. Mother and Father will understand, of that I assure you._

_Ceara_


	3. A Rough Start

**Nixiesocean: Yay! More reviewers! Does this mean this story isn't a flop?**

_**Responses:**_

**_simplegrl007_: Yep. I know, and yes, it is called fencing but the same stances can also be used in real fighting.**

**_Da Vinci at Work_: I'd hoped so! They're meant to be foils. Aram hotheaded and rash, Ade coolheaded and reasonable… At least up until this story began.**

**_Emmanuelle H._: Yay! A sequel! It's meant to be amusing, the whole 'he doesn't love me, so I won't let him know it' is kind of cute. I already know how long it'll take them to figure it out. : ).**

**Bye bye, read and review!!!**

_Chapter 3: A Rough Night_

I yawned. I had settled in my chair. Aram had tried to breach my walls many times, but I shut him out. Ceara was there, scribbling some runes into her diary. She had very nearly killed me when I tried to read it when we were eight. I don't now. It's impolite. She can have her personal space; I have mine, don't I?

"Is it sunset yet?" She asked quietly. She didn't speak loud unless necessary. I don't either, though lately I've spoken far more often than I normally allow myself. Ceara loosens my tongue!

I looked out the window. The sun was just turning red. "In, maybe, ten minutes. It's red." She didn't smile. I felt the touch from my brother again. "He's prying again," I muttered under my breath. I hadn't expected Ceara to hear, but hear she did. She gracefully got up from the chair and came over to me. She placed her fingers on my forehead. They were cool.

Immediately, the connection I shared – even a blocked one – was severed. It wasn't there, it was completely lacking! "Don't worry about it, Ade. It'll wear off in a day or so. By then, we should be far enough that the connection won't matter." She gave my head a playful slap and went back to write in her journal.

"Could you hand me a piece of paper?" I asked quietly. She handed me a piece of parchment. I sighed, "And a quill with an inkwell that _isn't_ dried out?" The requested items were handed over. After trimming the quill, I started writing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I paced. How could I get Ade to speak to me again? I was just thinking about him when I felt something painful in my mind. I touched my head; it was whole. I shrugged and went back to pacing. Something was wrong. I realized what it was. Ade's mind – even blocked from me – had never truly been gone. It was now.

I was worried. What had happened? Had Ade gotten himself into trouble? I rushed over to his rooms. When I reached for the handle, I was stopped. I just couldn't move. No servants passed the halls. It bothered me. Why? Finally, the weirdness left. I opened the door. The window was open and a breeze was lightly flowing into Ade's room. I knew something was wrong.

Ade never opens his window.

Then I noticed the piece of parchment on the desk. I picked it up. It was written in a language, more a mix-up of letters than a true language, that we had made when we were kids.

_Aram,_

_Don't be angry with me. I've left for good reason. I'm sorry for any distress I may have caused you and Mother. I won't tell you where I've gone, or why. Don't try Meg – she won't know. The only person who _does_ know where I've gone is Ceara. She's with me. Translate this note if you wish – I'll be gone by then._

_The severed connection will rejoin in a day or so, Ceara said. By then, we intend to be far enough away that our connection won't matter._

_You're probably angry – and you have every right. Just know that I'll be safe._

_Ade_

That _stupid_,_ idiotic_ brother of mine! He ran off! The reliable, coolheaded one ran off! I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it. I looked down, in Common was a better-formed, curlier handwriting.

_Prince Aram,_

_I've gone with Ade. Tell my parents, if you would. They'll understand. I'm truly sorry but we couldn't have you barging in on Ade when we tried to leave._

_Ceara_

_P.S. Tell my parents "May-oo-ah-nay-ah". Or, if you can't pronounce that, show them this: "Mäunea"_

In another, rune-based script, there was more. I couldn't read it, so I can't relay what it said.

I cursed my brother. Why'd he have to leave me with Mother's wrath?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Two riding horses, swift and light, if you would." I said. Ceara nodded. At the royal stables, I was in charge. The hostlers wouldn't doubt me, being a prince. If they though it unusual that "The Hermit" was requesting a horse, they didn't voice and opinion. Plus, they'd only remember that two messengers had wanted riding horses to deliver messages. It was to be out a long ways, so the hostlers needn't expect the messengers soon, Ceara would adjust their memories. I shuddered at the thought.

"Here ya go, Yer Highness." The hostler said. I nodded politely, mounted and we took off. Ceara had already worked their memories. They didn't wave – we were messengers after all; messengers for those who would fear a hero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He worries me. He's never been this driven. He's never been this… odd. He's never been so close to me before. Oh, Diary! When I requested to come along, he came over. He lifted my chin with a finger. He looked into my eyes. I truly wanted to reach over and kiss him. I didn't. He said, "I don't care. We're friends, right? Friends care for each other." He doesn't know how much that hurt me. I can't let him know. It would ruin our friendship._

_I wish he loved me the way I love him! He's so nice, so polite, and so different from his brothers. Why can't he love me? What is so odd about me, that Ade remains indifferent from my "charms"? I don't want him for my face. I wish he'd love my soul._

_Why can't he love me? Is it because I'm not a rich enough heiress? I want this trip to be more than him discovering himself. I want _something_ to happen! I want excitement, adventure. What trip would be worth it without a sprinkle of romance?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We stopped late in the night near a stream. The horses drank deeply. Ceara started to pull out a tent. I stopped, watching her. Even after a day's hard ride – which gave me saddle sores – she was still beautiful. She looked, aware that I had stopped pulling out the tent.

"What?" She asked. I blushed in the near-darkness. Yes, men can blush.

"I, um, don't know how to set up a tent." I grinned foolishly. I glad was she _had_ come. She had camped out in the forests with her parents.

She laughed. It sounded so pure and beautiful. She was a kind soul. She was unlike the other women – different. "You, the prince of Furde, don't know how to set up a tent? What did you plan to sleep under? The stars?" I grinned foolishly. She sighed. "Well, then, let's get started."

She brought out thin metal strips shaped like arrowheads, "Stakes". She took five sticks of bamboo (very exotic, can only be afforded by the royal family). "Pole". She pulled the rest of the tent out and laid it flat, with the top, "canopy", upwards. She efficiently "staked" the tent down, three on each side. Then, deftly, she stuck the canopy's pole through the loops in the oiled fabric. I was amazed. She gracefully stuck the remaining four sticks through vertical loops.

I looked at the tent. It was a rectangular prism – we learned about it in Arithmetic last year – and a deep shade of green. Before I had begun to unload my things, Ceara had her tent set up. I grinned.

"You're good at this, you know." I told her while laying my bedroll on the forest floor. Though it provided shelter, the tent had no bottom.

"I've had practice." I heard her reply. "Besides, you'll be an expert in no time. No fires tonight, though."

"I thought _I_ was the leader!" I teased.

"Sure, Leader, tell me that the _next_ time you need help with your tent!" I poked my head out of the "tent flap" and stuck my tongue out at her. I didn't know she had such good night vision, because I heard her say, "And that is _very_ immature!"

"What is?" I asked innocently.

"Sticking out one's tongue."

"Fine." I countered. "I'll remember that the next time _you_ stick out your tongue!"

"What's for dinner, O Great Leader?" Her head appeared in the tent flap. "Your awesome Leaderness must have thought of _something_ for our first dinner, no?"

"No…" I muttered. "I didn't think we'd be sleeping out on the first night."

"What?" I had obviously surprised her. "Goddess Ade! _Where_ did you think we'd be sleeping?"

I blushed again. "An inn… or a hostel. Both provide food."

"A _hostel_!" She squealed. "We can't afford a hostel let alone an inn!"

"I can," I reminded her. "I took some silvers and coppers. We can find a money-changer to exchange some of my gold."

"Goddess, Ade, you know nothing about sleeping outside, do you? When was the last time you slept outside your own bed?" She tapped a foot on the ground; then held up a hand. "No, don't tell me. I fear for the answer." She rolled her blue eyes. "Well, I think I can scrounge up some food from the forest, don't you _dare_ leave this tent. Wild animals are about."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Is he always so ignorant? No, I shan't blame him. My mother and father intended for this type of thing to happen. They knew I'd have to leave the safety of a palace to find my own food. They prepared me for this type of thing. But, seriously, how can someone be so ignorant of a world? Moneychangers are all scammers! At least we'll have some sort of way to pay for food; Ade's silvers shall pass the tests. I shall forgive him, however, because without my parents' preparation, I may not have come. I would've let him run off by himself._

_No, I wouldn't have. I know that, deep down; I'd have always come. If I love him near as deeply as I think I do, I would never have allowed him to be in such trouble. Diary, can you believe he's never pitched a tent? I had to teach him everything about it!_

_I had to go get fruits and vegetables from the trees and bushes today. The rabbits, although easy to scare, truly are helpful in finding berries. The squirrels brought me nuts and I dug up roots that are edible raw. I'll have to teach Ade how to find food for himself._

_sigh Diary, when will he ask me? Maybe never, but I can hope. There's a flickering in his heart – Father's lineage to me – that I can see. Maybe he's learned how to guard it from me! Would that be so good? I'm not sure I'd like to see a human could guard his heart so well from a Dragon – though I love him dearly. It is not uncommon for a Dragon to have a Human consort – Queen Ilona was one for a month or so; though, not a full-fledged. Mother said she was never dishonored. I should hope not. That would prove mightily embarrassing for King Brennin. The fairy-tale pair was crowned last year when King Tristan and Queen Ditri grew too old (or so they said) for the throne. Mother thinks it is because of Queen Ditri's failing health. She _is_ in her forties or near it._

_In Auszin-Guen it is apparently okay for a royal to step down in favor of their heir. It isn't surprising. Although the Auszins loved their king and the Guenians their queen, they themselves still aren't on the best terms. The new king marrying a Furdian isn't the best way to calm the irritation. At least the two younger royals married Auszins and Guenians. I think they're stabilizing the new country. Shortly after Ade, Aram and mine birth, they – the king and queen of Auszin-Guen (then "Auszin and Guen") – joined it into the current country._

_Enough of a history lesson, there isn't much more to say, Diary. I shall update tomorrow on our impending doom._

_Just kidding. Ade will make a _wonderful_ hero._

_I just hope I'm at his side._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I yawned. My sleep wasn't restful. I woke up too many times during the night with a branch, root or stone under my back. A bedroll is far different from down-filled coverlets and feather-stuffed mattresses. My back ached by sunrise when Ceara came to wake me. We had cold water, berries, roots and some fresh meat. I didn't question Ceara's foods. They were probably healthy anyways. I missed sweetmeats and puddings already.

We rode hard again. I still had saddle sores. Ceara stopped us early "to teach you the basic herbs and plants of a temperate forest". Whatever that meant. I just resigned myself to her as a teacher and diligently learned my herb lore. I kept getting _wound_wort (an antiseptic) and _wood_wort (a poisonous root). Ceara deemed me satisfactory for tonight.

"Now, go set up your tent while I watch." I mixed up the up side of the tent (since it was getting dark) with the underside, so after I staked it down, I realized I had to take out the stakes, right the tent and then continue. Ceara was laughing by the time I put the last stake in and was trying to find the canopy of the tent.

On the upside, I was so exhausted I didn't care that we had cold meat for dinner and dropped into bed.

A rough start, but more exciting than palace life, on that Ceara and I agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Diary,_

_I am trying to patient. He is thickheaded about plants and herbs, though I know he'll learn. I love the man so much. He set up the tent incorrectly – something his father did, Queen Katharine told me once, before she started acting all funny – and then kept getting woodwort and woundwort mixed up. I am extraordinarily glad my parents made me learn those plants. Imagine putting woodwort on a wound!_

_Anyways, he has saddle sores; I can tell by the way he walks. He refuses to admit he has them. He is such a brave man – though that gets in the way more often than it aids. I wish he'd ask me about some sort of ointment for the sores._


	4. A Little Drop of Bliss

**No reviews! Noo! In any case, I want at least three reviews before I update the cliffhanger!**

_Chapter 4: A Little Drop of Bliss_

I yawned. I awoke and my back ached from the hard ground. My stomach rumbled from the lack of filling food. My thighs hurt from the hard riding and the sores. But, the excitement of _truly_ being gone was still there, the desire to find more in the world was there, burning brightly as ever. I smiled. Maybe I could bear this with dignity without _truly_ betraying how aching I really was.

I failed. As soon as I exited my tent, I winced; my foot had stepped on a rock, straining the muscles near my thigh. Ceara saw me. She didn't say anything. I sighed and came over to get breakfast, stew, and sit on a spare log. When I grimaced from the pain as I sat, she spoke up.

"I have a curing ointment, if you'd like it, Ade." She smiled kindly. I looked down at the steaming stew. My stomach rumbled. I wanted _royal_ food… "I don't mean to impede on your _manly_ honor and all." I looked up, slightly annoyed, but found her grinning. "Just tell me when you'd like some."

I saw her caring look (was there something else?) and smiled back. "I'd like some, thanks."

She nodded and stood, "We'll be arriving in a town soon – think of a fake name for yourself." I dipped my head in acknowledgement and kept shoveling food into my mouth. "Eat slowly – your stomach needs to accept the food." She glided gracefully away. I ate; when there was no food, I reached into the pot, only to find it picked clean. Hadn't she just scooped some out for me?

When she returned, she looked into the pot. "Hungry are we? Well, just remember that around noon when we have a half-day of more hard riding."

How I hate how true her words are! Around noon my stomach heaved. I stopped near a grove of brushes, throwing up that morning's breakfast. I never want to see what food looks like once I've eaten it _ever_ again! I felt cool hands on my back. I looked up, smiling, though not deviously, was Ceara.

"I tried to warn you." She said plainly. I nodded. "Are your sores better now?" I nodded again. They were a lot better. Her ointments worked like magic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hit the dummy far harder than I needed to. I knew I shouldn't go after Ade. He told me not to go after him. I _want_ to! But I _can't_! I lost my temper and whacked the straw dummy. It fell to pieces. My posse looked on.

"Well, get a new one!" I snapped, sheathing my sword. A lordling rushed away to do my bidding. I'm the crown prince, so _can't_ go after my twin! I've sent men out, but to no avail. A lordling placed a new dummy and I continued to whack it with my sword.

Another figure walked into a square. My posse looked worried; then scattered. I looked up. Lord Bamien and Lady Cyrun were there.

"How may I help you, my lord, my lady?" I asked courteously. Their silver hair shone in the light of day. I wonder how they got it so true silver…

"You gave us a letter – written in Draconic – a few days ago." Lord Bamien said. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, could you come over?" I obliged. Lord Bamien was one of my father's most trusted advisors. "Do you know what 'Mäunea' means?"

"No, my lord." I replied. "My mother never bothered to teach us the language of Dragons, though I hear it is becoming popular."

"I see." He replied. Lady Cyrun interrupted.

"It means 'duty'. Did Ceara ever say anything about needing to go with Ade?" She asked, twisting a bit of hair.

"N- no." I said, uncomfortable. "Why?" Lady Cyrun raised an eyebrow. "Ade does act silly around her, but I figure it's just him being, well, himself."

"Does Ade ever make rash decisions?" Lord Bamien.

"No, that's my duty." I gave them a quirky smile. They knew our temprements. "The last time we – he – made a rash decision Ceara was there to dissuade him…" I trailed off. My eyes widened. "You think she went with him to _protect_ him?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He is doing better, diary, he's not mixed up the sides of the tent… yet. I'm happy he's learning so quickly – we'll need to get to a city to pick up more food. He has yet to get over the rich-food desire. He didn't mix up woodwort and woundwort yet. He makes me laugh, though. I like laughing. I know going into town with him will probably ruin the little bit of "decency" I have left. He's trying to dig a fire pit, I'd better be there._

_Hopefully this time the fire pit won't be a square! (Another thing his father did while Queen Katharine was bringing him back from Asnarinith's cave)._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sheesh, you'd think I'd make this thing a square or something, with the way you're fawning over me!" I said sarcastically. Ceara looked worried briefly, then recovered.

"Of course not!" She laughed. "Who'd make a fire _pit_ a square?"

"My father," I said through a snort. My hands were sore from the reins of the horse and my back aching from the bad bed. But I still enjoyed the escape. Occasionally, I felt light bits of anger or irritation in the general direction of the palace. Those made me laugh, Aram must've truly been angry to send me his emotions this far away.

"Your turn." She said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, completely perplexed by the woman.

"Your turn to teach me something."

"Huh?" What was she talking about? She was sitting on a spare log while I attempted to start the fire.

"It's your turn to teach me something new." She repeated.

It dawned on me. "You're admitting you _don't_ know everything?" I asked, incredulous. I looked back at her and winked.

She stuck out her tongue. The spark hit the tinder. I turned suddenly and leapt, pulling her down onto the dirt. We wrestled. My practices had made me strong, though she was still stronger. Luckily, I knew more of hand-to-hand combat than she did (a thing my Uncle taught me). Soon I was above her, panting hard. Her arms were pinned above her head. Goddess how beautiful she looked!

"Beg for mercy!" I taunted. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten her super-strong legs. She broke free and rolled out from under me. Laughing madly, she wrapped her legs around mine, effectively restraining them. My arms were free so I grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. Somehow she had maneuvered herself above me.

"We'll call it a tie." She said, a small smile on her lips. Forgetting I hadn't surrendered, she loosened her grip on my legs. In a flash, she was under me and I held her to the ground. "Mercy."

I released her. Laughing beautifully, she dove onto me, using all her strength to pin me. "Mer-" What she did surprised me most of all.

Before I knew it, I had another pair of lips on mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt a drop of that feeling of bliss. I stopped, baffled. The lordling hit me square on the head, but I was unfazed. I heard apologies being said, but ignored them. Why had Ade sent me that little bit of emotion? With that, I could find him, no matter how far. He effectively kept his emotions under wraps.

I called out to the guards. "Get my horse mounted. I want a squadron of soldiers. Request my parents, Lord Bamien and Lady Cyrun _NOW_!" I was yelling orders to lordings and ladies-to-be in harsh tones. I didn't care that I was ordering servant's work. There really wasn't any around. I pulled off my armor and entered the palace, heading for a smaller meeting chamber.

I sat and rang the bell. Nervous, a servant appeared. "My Lord Prince called?"

"Yes, get a tray of refreshments. I want _no_ servants to attend me or anyother member. I want the favorites of Queen Katharine," If the servant noticed I didn't say my father first, he made no comment. "And Lady Cyrun. Get mulled wine for my lord father, Lord Bamien and myself." I narrowed my eyes. "And make it _snappy_!"

In less than a minute, five drinks appeared in the room. It was faster than any other service. Carefully, I blocked the servants' door (but not obviously) and sat in my high-backed chair. The requested attendees arrived.

"My Lady Mother, my Lord Father." I bowed to them. "Lady Cyrun and Lord Bamien." I bowed to the couple. Lady Cyrun nodded. "I have called this meeting for a specific reason." I breathed deeply. These four knew of Ade's connection to me via "twin powers", kind of corny, but there was no true name for it. "Ade has unknowingly sent me a direction of his location." I pointed toward where the emotions came from. When I felt a slight twinge of a warm feeling (love?) I tried not to blush. "I can find him now. I know he'll move, as he will do every day, but we'll need to move fast to catch him."

I heard a choked noise. "No," My mother said.

I turned to her. "What?"

"I won't send you after him. He left for a specific reason." My mother, Queen Katharine, said softly. "He'll return. I cannot and will not send you after him, no matter how dire the circumstances."

"I agree. Ceara left because she was duty-bound to protect her prince." Cyrun commented softly.

I was outraged. "By making out with him?" I immediately regretted using commoner's slang. Mother would reprimand for being so… direct.

"I don't understand." Lord Bamien said, cocking his head in an animalistic way.

"She is freaking _kissing_ him! That is no protection!" I yelled.

Lady Cyrun's eyes glowed. She looked knowingly at my mother who nodded. In some odd way, they had communicated. Did all women have the connection Ade and I shared.

"My daughter had good reason for leaving. In her note, written in Draconic, she explained why. She had vowed to protect Ade." I didn't bother asking why she didn't vow to protect me. "She was determined to live out that vow," His throat clenched. "Even if it meant giving up her own life."

At that moment, I felt a large (far bigger than anything, even when Ade and I were close) of anger and distress mixed. Worried, I turned to my father. His jade eyes studied me calmly.

My eyes must've shown what I felt for he said, "I forbid you to go." With that, he swept out of the room.


	5. Beautiful Women

**Nixiesocean: I'll level with you. I'm quite disappointed.**

**For anyone that really cares to read this far:**

**Could you just favor me with a reason why no one reviews?**

**I hate to say it, but if no one likes the story, I'll just end up deleting it.**

**Have fun and review (PLEASE!) **

_Chapter 5: Beautiful Women_

It scared me, to tell you the truth. Ade _never_ gets mad. Well, once every ten or twelve years, he'll get mad enough for it to show. Last time he got mad – when we were six – , he wrecked our playroom, punched a manservant, ran down the hall, into the library pulled _all_ the books off the shelves and stomped on them.

Yes. Coolheaded, book-loving Ade.

He was in that frenzy now. I felt the hot waves of anger barreling into my brain from him. It was all I could do _not_ to act on his anger.

I found myself wondering what had made him so angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My furious yell sent bird scattering. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY! Without thinking everything through, I jumped onto the horse. Not caring enough to be kind with the horse, I kicked it. Scared by it's master's rage, it bolted into the forest. I rode it hard, ducking every time an especially big branch came by. Soon enough, however, the leaves cut my face. They weren't razor-sharp, but on a frenzied horse, they came whipping at my face.

The horse was foaming at the mouth and was sweat soaked. I dismounted and tied the panting horse near a patch of grass. Still infuriated, I ran after the noises. I saw it all, making angrier than before.

_Ceara was blushing furiously. My mind noted than Ceara never blushed. "I – I didn't know you liked me."_

_I silenced her with another, softer kiss. "I have for a while now." I brushed a lock of her silver hair out of her eyes. "I was afraid, too, I thought if I spoke up, that you'd be uncomfortable with me, and I didn't want that to happen."_

_"Never," She whispered. Somehow, she had crawled under my arm._

The thought of losing Ceara made me run faster.

_"How long?" Her soft voice asked._

_"Years." I replied. "I can't remember when it started." My fingers brushed a still-blushing cheek. Blushes made her fair face seem more natural and Goddess-blest beautiful._

_"Promise you'll never leave." She said into my side. She seemed tired._

_"Yes,"_

_I'll keep that promise,_ I thought to myself_. I'll keep that damn promise if it'll kill me._

_A huntsman's horn rang into the air, ruining the tender moment. I stood, unknowingly allowing the bandit his opportunity. A horse rider came out from the trees. Sweeping an arm down faster than I could react, he swept up Ceara. Before he disappeared into the woods, I saw her face – flush from the kiss but worried._

Never had I been so mad. Never had I gotten so angry. _Never_ have I been in love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Bamien was still there. "Let him figure it out on his own, Aram." He said. It took me a while to pull myself from Ade's anger. I realized what he spoke of. "Allow him this option."

"How – how did you know?" I asked. No one could tell the other twin's emotions.

"Your hands," He said. "They're clenched in anger. Behind your eyes, an eerie fire burns, one that cannot be defined."

I gasped. On my hands, red sores were spreading; one the happened when one clenched a horse's reins too hard. My feet felt like something was pounding them into a pulp and my head was almost overcome with Ade's anger.

Lord Bamien stood. "Do you want respite from it?" He asked. I shook my head. We'd never learn to be separate if I didn't learn how to block my twin from myself. "All right. I'll warn you though, that isn't the worst you'll experience."

I nodded. "I understand."

He smiled. "Nor the best." He bowed his head kindly and left the room. I looked at the tray of drinks – none had been touched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A hand lashed out and pulled me off my track. "Stop fighting," A female voice said. It wasn't Ceara so I fought. "_Quit_ it!" I was dropped, rather roughly, on the ground. It was hard enough to jerk me out of my anger-rage.

A rather shapely woman stood there. She had blonde hair descending into a light red and brilliant – dazzling really – eyes. She wore a _very_ low cut dress that went from light red to a deep shade of scarlet. She had bare feet. I had to keep myself from gaping. Until now, I had thought Ceara the most beautiful woman. This one overwhelmed me. When her rosy lips broke into a smile, I was utterly captured.

"I am Lovely." She said in a honey-liquid voice.

"And truly your name blesses you, though it does you an injustice." I murmured, standing. What? I can't help being enchanted by inhumanly beautiful women more than the next guy.

"You're too kind," She whispered. Slowly and seductively she moved closer towards me. "What is your name, furious fighter?"

I closed my eyes slowly. Already she was close enough for me to feel her breath. "Ade, beauteous lady."

Her breath was hot on my neck. "Ade, the prince of Furde?"

I was wholly under her control. "Yes."

She smiled. "What do you desire, young man of the palace?" Her request brought to mind a smiling face, one framed by silver hair. It broke her spell. I stepped back and tripped on her leg. "Such a pity," She murmured. "Most men wish for me." She clucked her tongue. Like lightning, (I was still recovering from her spell) she lashed out. Before I could react, I was tied up like a pig.

Goddess damn all beautiful women. Well, all except Ceara that is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My eyes narrowed. Already, I was tied to a stake. A man – Draconic on the inside – had tied me there, and Goddess I hated him. I sensed something unusual in this forest, but a _red dragon_? Never!

Someone came through the tree line. Slung on her back was a tied-up man. Smiling, I knew him! _Ade!_ I called through my mind. The red dragon-gone-man had tied my mouth shut. Actually, he forced me into my dragon-shape and _then_ tied me since I had been drugged on the way here.

I hated that man. I realized _why_ I hated him so much.

_Asnarinith!_ I yelled toward him. He turned, not really shocked I knew his name. _You _g'angah_! You betrayer of Dragonkind!_ '_G'angah_' doesn't really translate. It's, however, the worst insult to a Dragon. I suppose it's like calling the greatest hero in history a coward and a fake.

_That_ got his attention. "You – a mere _baby_ – dare to call me such?" He hissed in Draconic. "You _dare_ to insult me like that?"

_I dare it_. I replied. G'angah_! Fake! Honorless scumbag! No Dragon captures another! You are a _g'angah_ through and through!_

"I won't waste my breath arguing with such an inexperienced Dragonet." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand. Switching to Common, he said, "But a Human? I hear Humans squeal loudly when they are flayed." My eyes widened in horror. "Or, Drained?" He turned back to me. "Do _you_ know what happens when a Human is Drained?"

_You son of a wyvern!_ Wyverns are none too nice and the natural enemies of any Dragon. _Nay! You _daughter_ of a wyvern!_

He narrowed his eyes. "Lovely," He waved a hand. The beautiful woman, who winked at Ade, came over. My eyes became slits. I hated that slut. I shocked myself with the horrible words I was coming up with for the both of them. Lovely pressed a finger behind my wings. It was a tender spot on any Dragon. Stars flashed in my vision. Blurrily, I saw Ade do a kick-flip. He knocked Asnarinith back. Staggered, Ade grabbed Asnarinith's sword.

Screaming, the dragon-gone-man threw up his hands. Ade was flung back. He hit a tree. Asnarinith began a sickly change. His face elongated, but didn't change. Ade recovered and charged, brandishing the sword. Trying to look innocent, I stretched my wings, hitting Lovely with a wing-claw. I began to scratch at the rope that bonded my jaws shut.

Ade struck Asanrinith in arm, wounding it badly. I kept my eyes on the fight. Fully changed (Asnarinith wasn't an especially impressively sized Dragon) he knocked my prince to the ground. Ade stood back up despite the hurts. He flung the sword at the Dragon's other wing. It struck true, lodging itself inside the wing. Injured and unwilling to continue as such, Asnarinith flew upwards, then straight at the ground. His less-injured wing reached out for Lovely, who grasped it. Pulling out steeply, he flung Lovely upwards.

She gently descended landing squarely on his back. They flew away. Asnarinith's blood covered the field of battle. The bandits had scattered when their master started changing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was exhausted and ached all over. Fighting a dragon without proper equipment sometimes has that effect. I went over to the small silver dragon that was still biting at its bonds. "What are you?" I asked quietly stoking the silvery scales. It narrowed the blue eyes on its face.

_What the hell do you _think_ I am?_ It asked. I jumped backwards. I realized the words came from inside my mind rather than verbally. _Sorry. I'm just really annoyed. Could you take this damn rope off my snout? _I raised an eyebrow. Obviously, the dragon was young and _bad_ tempered. Cautiously, I reached out my hand. _Do you expect me to bite you?_

"Yes." I replied. "What's your name?"

_Ceara you dimwit._ The dragon replied while rolling its eyes.

My eyes widened. "Ceara?" I confirmed.

_Yes._

I smiled and stepped back. "You know, I rather like seeing you so helpless."

_When I get this rope off you are _so_ dead, _Human

"Well, you know, I'm not the one that-" I was interrupted.

_You were really angry, you know. _I_ felt your anger and I'm not even _related_ to you!_ She had pulled the rope off her snout and was working on the ones on her wings. "Besides, I'm just plain surprised you got so angry." It took me a while to get where the silky voice was coming from. I guess now that her snout was free; she didn't feel like speaking to my mind. I blushed. "He'll be back."

"I know." I said. I came back over and started on the other wing. "How long, you think?"

"A week at most. His pride's hurt, he'll want revenge." She replied mildly. The last rope fell away. She started morphing, in an elegant way, though. When she was finished, she didn't wear a thing. I blushed furiously. She leapt down from the podium where she had been tied.

My mind held a very uncomfortable picture. Half of me liked it, well, really less than half. My sensible side really took the front when such things happened. I felt those cool fingers on my chin, gently tugging it down. I turned, but kept my eyes closed.

"If you truly want to marry me, you'll have to get over that, you know." Huh? Me marry her? I was so confused. How'd she know that? Silently, she slipped my cloak off my back. I heard her swish it around and settle it around her body. Cautiously, I opened one eye. She was decent. "He thought it'd be a cute joke to force me into my dragon shape." She rolled her eyes. "Which, of course, ruined my clothes."

"You're okay, though?" I asked, placing my hands around hers.

_Perfectly fine_. Her mind replied through the close connection.

Relieved, I let her hands go. She was momentarily surprised. I threw my arms around her neck and pulled her face in close. "I was worried."

"So I felt." She said with a blush. Taking me by surprise, she turned her face and caught my lips. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around my neck. When we let go, she was blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Hey," I teased. "You don't need any rouge with that shade." I took her hand in mine and kissed her cheek. "You'll be happy to know I left the camp completely unguarded."

She rolled her eyes. "Silly city-boy. You'll just get to learn the hard way."

The hard way?

**Umm, review, _please_?**


	6. Jade

**Nixiesocean: Oh yay! Reviewers! I fixed my errors. :-D**

**Responses:**

**_Simplegrl007_: Of course I forgive you! Thank you for pointing out my grammatical errors (I hate neuter pronouns!). I went back and fixed them. I understand being busy, these past three days; I've been on FF.N like an hour at most. I've been watching the old _Pride and Prejudice_. Hehe. It's a really good chick flick. Anyways, thank you for the long post. Mine are nearly never that long.**

**_CascadeOfBeauty_: When is it confusing. I know with all the brothers being 'A's it is kind of hard… but that was intentional. Is it hard because both the twins are 'A's as well?**

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: Thank you. Although Aram is the hotheaded one, he also knows that he's the eldest, and therefore the one to inherit the throne. You might say he knows more of duty deep down inside than Ade.**

**Read and review!**

_Chapter 6: Jade_

When we arrived back at the camp, it was totally decimated. "You know," Ceara said. "I think by the hurry you left this camp in that you truly thought I couldn't fend for myself."

Her question reminded me of something. "What's Draining?" I asked absently.

I saw her shudder. "Don't-"

I turned toward her. My eyes, I knew, showed immense worry. "If you love me as deeply as you say you do, you'll tell me. I want to know what trouble might come our way." I grasped her hand. "I'll be there," I whispered, heart thumping madly. "Every step of the way."

Ceara let out a forced laugh. "Of course," Small tears began to form in her eyes. "I come to protect you, and look what ends up happening." She smiled in spite of the tears. "You vow to protect me."

I gently kissed her cheek. "No, love, help. No one could protect themselves better than you." I smiled. "What about Draining?"

She turned away. "Ah, how to describe Draining?" I reached around and placed my arms on her waist. If she noticed she made no move. "My parents – they were both Drained – describe it differently." I noticed she smelled faintly of new rain. "To Dragons, it is like having a limb torn off." I shuddered. "It's like having a part of you taken away. Some scholars maintain that a Dragon can regain Draconsis – the part that makes up the Dragon versus a Human – if proper steps are taken."

"Such as?" I said softly in her ear. The morning was still new. We'd lose time, but I didn't care. This was _way_ more romantic.

"Having someone to love." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"What happens when a Human is Drained?" I asked.

"No one knows." She said plainly. "Anyone that _was_ Drained merely dropped dead after the experience." She breathed deeply. "Most don't survive long enough to scream."

I nodded. "I understand why you're so reluctant to speak of it."

"My mother had nightmares long after she was Drained." Ceara bowed her head. "Some of me wishes I could be Drained – if only to understand what she went through. Most of me, the sensible side, takes my mother's advice: Stay away from it."

"Asnarinith wanted to Drain me." I told her.

"I know." Again, she shuddered. "It won't happen to you," She said. "Not if I'm there." She broke my semi-hug and walked away to look at the remnants of our camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thank the Goddess I keep my backpack with me. For sure, I'd lose this journal._

_Of course he'd be embarrassed to see me naked! I'll just – no I'll let him come to terms with it on his own. I know he loves me. I see it in his heart (that anger exposed a lot of his walls that hid it) and with his actions. Though, I truly want to find a forest tribe._

_I hear their marriage rites are fairly easy._

_Written after the day's ride._

_He wanted to know of Draining. I tried to make it as easy as possible for him to understand. In reality, Diary, it's far worse than merely losing a limb; It's losing a part of yourself; losing a part of what makes you, _you

_He asked what happens when a Human was Drained. I tried to be as blunt as possible. Really, though, Diary, I won't tell him what truly happens. Your soul is stripped away in a series of what feels like knives or flames cutting it from your body. Your body is undamaged, but your inner self, your mind and soul, are ruined. No Human survived longer than a week after a Draining. Most had memories wiped and painful nightmares of it during the week they were alive._

_I never knew any Human that was Drained. The Draconic Lineage outlawed it over a millennia ago. How did Asnarinith gain a hold over it? He was a mere Human when my father lived in his real time (he was drug a millennia in the future because he was going to die)! Even though that was slightly over a millennia, Asnarinith wouldn't have been old enough to get it._

_Was someone else involved?_

_I won't think more on it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I tied up the one horse I had brought with me. I'd even forgotten its name… When I turned around, I saw Ceara's face there. Her lips made contact. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled it in harder. Where had she learned to kiss so well? I was blushing furiously when she released me. "Ceara!"

"What?" She whispered. "It's not like you _really_ minded." Gently, I moved her out of the way. I started to walk around the clearing to find "tinder" and other wood to burn.

"How far to the next town?" I asked over a shoulder.

"A day, we should arrive tomorrow."

"Find some suitable cover." I ordered. "I'll find some wood for a fire."

"Yes, Your Great Awesome Leaderness." I smiled in spite of her teasing. Before long, she had taught me how to make a "lean-to" (in which pieces of brush are leaned against a single pole). I learned how to make bedding from pine needles and other leaves. Finally, she showed me how to create some semblance of a blanket from river rushes, since she insisted we camp near a river.

It was a cool summer night. We would need to buy new supplies when we were in town. The lean-to was not especially big (nor comfortable) so Ceara slept very close. She had claimed to be too tired to make another lean-to for herself. I secretly suspected she wanted a reason to be near me. Sighing in her sleep, she rolled over, facing me. She seemed very peaceful in the land of dreams. Smiling, I laid an arm over her waist and tried to fall asleep without a pillow. I never saw her contented smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ade's barriers seemed to have dropped from his moment of fury. I had a hard time keeping control of my own emotions. Waves of content and happiness wafted over from his mind (though it was far away) and affected my own emotions. Once, I even found a _servant_ romantically interesting. It scared my how much power Ade seemed to have over my emotions these days.

No woman held my fancy. No woman could contend with my ideas of women, though Ade seems to have found Ceara to his liking. I was secretly (and very guardedly) jealous that Ade had a love interest. It seemed that with each passing day, Ade was luckier than I; it seemed like he had a better life.

I shook my head. I'm sure the Goddess would send along some girl for me to take as a wife. I'll probably end up marrying for power and stability anyways. My couch seemed to suck me in, telling me _don't practice today, there's always tomorrow_. Sighing, I left the comfy couch and went down to the training yard.

To my surprise, someone was already dueling. The helmet covered the other dueler's face but I could tell my mother's build from a mile away, so I knew her. But the other dueler? I had no clue as to who it was.

The other dueler's Caller spoke when – he? She? – made a touch. "Two!"

My mother quickly recovered. Her Caller shouted, "Three! Queen Katharine wins!" I had made it to the sidelines. My mother removed her practice helmet.

"Great duel," She said, reaching down a padded hand. "I hope to see you again."

I was jealous. Who else received praise from my mother than I? _I_ was the one out here every day learning the art of fighting! _I_ was the one that worked hard _every day_ to gain praise, and here she handed it out willy-nilly? I slammed down on that surge. It must be Ade's influence again.

I felt no emotions from him.

I turned my eyes back on the practice field. The second dueler took of their helmet. To my surprise, a mane of ruddy blonde hair poured out. "You've no idea my disappointment, Your Majesty." The dueler – a female! – said. "Here I was, hoping I could beat the 'Greatest Dueler on this Earth." She smiled. She turned her face toward me. My posse was not present. "And who is this?"

My mother turned. "Aram!" She knew us apart so well, our trick on our father never worked. Alan said it had to do with her being a mother. "Come on in, I was just having a friendly duel with Her Highness Princess Jade."

'Her Highness, Princess Jade' had ruddy blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. I bowed. "Welcome to Furde, Princess." I replied.

"Aram." My mother said flatly. "Do you remember where Princess Jade is from?"

She soooo had to do that? Of _course_ I didn't remember!

Luckily, Her Highness Princess Jade saved me from mortal embarrassment. "Furde is very different from Calain," Calain! Of course! I mentally kicked myself.

"Is it to your liking?" I asked. My mother, the sly thing she is, slipped away some how.

"Yes," She gave me a small smile. "You should visit Calain sometime, Prince Aram, it has beautiful winters."

"I shall one day, Princess." I returned with a smile – though no more than the court demanded. "Would you like to visit our gardens?" I suddenly remembered she was still in dueling garb. "After you change, of course."

"I would like that greatly." She bobbed a curtsy, it looked funny without a skirt, but I made no comment. "I will send my handmaiden for you once I am ready."

I nodded my head. "Call me Aram, Princess."

She touched my arm gently. "Then I request Jade."

I nodded again. "Jade it is, Your Highness." She smiled, revealing brilliantly white teeth. I bowed and left.

I barely noticed when I entered my room and sat on that too comfy couch again.

She seemed like an answer to what I was looking for – in looks at least. That, of course, made me more wary. It might be a trick. I knew I could ascend the throne without a wife. The parliament would badger me, however, if I didn't marry.

Princess Jade was an oddity. Why would King Michael send his firstborn daughter to a backwater country like Furde?

"Aram?" A voice asked. It was Mother. "I'm coming in." And so she did. "How is Princess Jade?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You sent for her."

She rolled hers. "No, actually, I didn't."

"Why did she come? It wasn't to admire my – how ironic – jade eyes." I said plainly. "After all, she could just look at Father, that's where they come from anyways." My mother's jaw dropped. "Why send a firstborn princess to such a rural country? Furde isn't known for being overly rich anyways."

"Aram! How can you speak of your country as such?" My mother asked. "Princess Jade is here of her accord!"

My eyelids fell. "Of her own accord? Oh, I'm sure you forgot to mention the eligible bachelor!" I turned and stared out the window. The gardens (As my room overlooked them) were really quite beautiful. I saw a figure across the gardens. She had blonde hair. She was undressing. Blushing, I shut my window and closed the curtains.

"Aram, please." Mother said carefully. "You and I both know that you must marry. Answer me this question: Is Jade truly that terrible?"

I looked at the ornate rug on the floor. "I shall speak with her, though I cannot promise any notions of romance to surface."

My mother breathed in deeply. She kissed my forehead. "And that is all I ask of you. Since your brother has run off, I need my firstborn to take up his duties." She gave me a hug and went to the door. She opened it, though, just before closing I heard, "I'm just trying to have you avoid an arranged marriage."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My back was slowing getting used to sleep on the ground. I welcomed the form of heat next to me. My arms were covered in dew. Ceara was too. The little dewdrops were on her like little fairy kisses. It sparkled in the new morning light, giving her an unearthly appearance. I gently brushed her lips.

Her beautiful blue eyes opened. "Good morning." I murmured.

She said while snuggling deeper into my chest, "If the sun isn't up, then neither am I."

"May I start breakfast, love?" I asked; she had twined her legs with mine. A slow sigh answered me. I put my chin on her head and tried to sleep. She still smelled lightly of rain. I decided I liked it; it was fresh rain on a summer's eve. I soon fell asleep.

_"The garden is beautiful, Aram." A sweet voice said._

_I smiled. "I am happy you like it, Jade." Jade's blonde hair sparkled in the daylight._

_"Do you have a lake of sorts?" She turned her shining hazel eyes on me. I could refuse her no more than a puppy chasing after a stick._

_"Yes, though we can see it tomorrow. It lies far enough away for the need of a horse." I said stiffly. Would she ever see how unsociable I was being?_

_"Father didn't send me." She said quietly. "I know you think he did. My father has too much on his hands to worry about his daughter's marriage." Why was my heart flip-flopping like this? First, I couldn't refuse her; then I'm trying to keep her away!_

_"I heard there was unrest." I softly said. "Is it something about the Isle?"_

_"Yes." She whispered. "They want to be their own country rather than an annex. Father doesn't like the idea, they supply a great bit of wool and other needful things." So that's why she was here, to set up supply routes to give the Isle of the Amazons their freedom. I decided it was a noble cause, though that didn't confirm a marriage._

It took my brain to realize it wasn't truly my mind. I was seeing what Aram was doing! It was late in the morning. Had I truly slept that long? I smelled cooking. I noticed Ceara was up and about.

"Do we need to take down the lean-to?" I asked.

"But O Great Leader, don't _you_ need to make that decision?" She teased.

"We take it down." I said dully. "I dreamed through my brother's eyes. He's seeing a girl named Jade. Princess Jade of Calain, I believe."

"That would make sense." Ceara said kindly. "The Isle of the Amazons have been an annex of Calain for about twenty years. They have been fighting the rule of a king for a while. It would make sense that King Michael would send his daughter to Furde for a marriage. Mainland Calain is very industrial verses the Isle, which is mainly farming and such." She explained. "She'd want-"

"To set up trade routes." I interrupted. "Aram already figured that out."

"Yes."

"The princess says she not here on her father's orders." I replied.

"Isn't it sort of ironic that Princess Jade is here, when both of you have _jade_-colored eyes?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Watch it, subordinate!" I said in a joking tone. "I can still wrestle better than you."

"Uh-huh." She cocked her head. "Yes, thank you."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"The rabbits brought roots for breakfast, I was merely saying that yes, we would take down our lean-to and put out our fire before we leave." She explained. "Don't ask it."

How did she know I'd ask about the rabbits?

I dare not know.

The ride was leisurely, with Ceara in front of me. I held her hips while she commanded the horse. I have to admit; I think I got the better end of the deal. In any case, the villagers stared. Here, a man and a woman, riding one dirty horse with no gear, they probably though us elopers.

Ceara dismounted. We had thought it a good idea to rub dirt into her silver hair. Little people had a full head of Dragon-like hair. She saw a man walk by.

"Excuse me-"

"I've no time, miss." He replied stiffly.

An older woman passed. I dismounted. "Pardon me, but-"

"See the herb witch!" She hissed.

"Um, thank you." I replied.

I held the horse tightly. A street urchin came up. "Master! Have ye spare change?"

My eyes widened. Even this far into the country, there were the poor, the hungry, and the hopeless. Smiling, I reached into my belt purse. I pulled out a copper or two and handed him them. "Keep them safe, little one." He thanked me heartily and ran off.

"You shouldn't do that." A voice said. "They get used to it and don't work."

I turned. A well-dressed man was there. I saw the vague glimmer of silver in his fading brown hair. "Are they not homeless then?"

"Aye, lad, they have homes." He said. I saw Ceara turn in amazement. Her eyes widened. He saw her. "Sister!"

Sister?

"Brother!" She said, giving the middle-aged man a big hug. She started speaking very fast in that hissing language her parents spoke. The man nodded. "He'll help us!" She practically squealed in delight. "A – Adam! Come on!" She grabbed my hand.

Adam?

The man was named Everett. He had two daughters. The daughters had a silver streak too. They were twins. Ceara explained the situation. "They're not in the town. Five years ago when Syan and Sara – the twins – were born, they chased the family out of town." She sighed. "A year later, the wife – Mia – grew very sick. The villagers refused to give them medicine, believing the Goddess had cursed them with odd-colored hair." A tear sprung in her eyes. "Mia died. Syan and Sara live with their father, alone and away from the village."

"What does Master Everett do for a living?"

"He's a carpenter." She replied sadly.

"I think we have a spot available for a master carpenter." I said softly.

Her eyes widened. "You'd help them?"

I smiled. "I'm not heartless."

"Oh, A – Adam!" I guessed she named me Adam because Ade was too well known. "You're so wonderful."

"Here." Everett said. He pointed to a quaint little hut. Two girls, each with bright – almost white – blonde hair ran outside. Their hair, though braided, was out of the braids and flying everywhere. Everett went down on his knees to scoop up his small children. He kissed them each, then set them down. "Say hello to Adam and Ceara." He added another thing in that strange language (Draconic?).

I guessed Ceara was common enough to not need changing.

"Hello Lady Ceara. Hello Master Adam." They chimed together.

Guess not.

"I'm Syan." One bobbed a curtsy. She had a silver streak on the right side of her hair.

"I'm Sara." The other said, also giving a curtsy. Sara had her streak on the left side.

"Please come inside." They seemed far too mature for their ages. Ceara smiled and gave them each a little copper from her belt purse. They grinned broadly, betraying their true age.

"Do you have parchment and writing things with you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." She replied, rolling her eyes. "You want to write a court order?"

"_Of course_." I mocked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**You know the drill: REVIEW! (Please!)**


	7. Kindness

**Nixiesocean:**

**Responses:**

**_SimpleGrl007_:-D Blame all the novels I've read. It's meant to be terrible, Draining. Thus why the Dragons outlawed it. Think of what their wars would've been like! For Everett and Mia, yes, they both were Dragonblooded. If you think about Cyrun (Ceara's mother) and Bamien (her father) they both are pure Dragons, and have a whole head of silver hair (denoting their scale-color). Everett and Mia are both decedents of Dragons (Dragonblooded) and therefore have a streak of silver, enough to show Draconic blood, but not enough to change shapes.**

**Get it?**

**I shan't reveal anything on the topic of foreshadowing. I have a tendency to throw foreshadowing_s_ into stories and then forget about them. (See _Lady in Shining Armor_, The Goddess tells Katharine to cherish her father, but I never ended up killing him off.)**

_Chapter 7: Kindness_

Master Everett allowed us to stay in the "living room" which mainly consisted of a fire, a decorated table and three well-made and decorated chairs. He might've assumed we were married because he didn't make a scandal of us coming into town on one horse. Syan and Sara (I can't tell them apart without the streak of silver) brought us food.

"Please, Master Everett, I could make the meals," Ceara said the first day we were there. "It's the least I can do for you." She smiled. "I know how important your children are to you."

He grinned gratefully. "Thank you, Lady." He replied. "I'm afraid I can't offer much more than a few herbs from Syan and Sara's garden."

Ceara, ever so kind, replied. "Let me see their garden." He took her outside. Syan and Sara led him. I walked behind. Ceara seemed to love being around a family. I realized how sorely she must miss her parents. "Oh, it's simply splendid!" She said. In truth, it wasn't. There were weeds growing and dead vines everywhere. Syan and Sara simply beamed at the praise. "Here, girls, help me pull this weed." Everett, satisfied went back inside. The girls were speaking in that hissing language again, so I followed Everett inside.

"Can you read, Master Everett?" I asked, trying not to be intrusive.

His eyes dropped. "All Dragonborn can, Adam. I'm just not that good. Mia had Dragonblood too, so Syan and Sara are very strong in the way of Dragons."

"Ceara brought paper with her." I said kindly. "I want to find a way to thank you for your kindness."

"There's really nothing-" He started. I held up a hand.

"I go by the name Adam, as you know." Everett nodded. "In truth, though, I am the missing prince, Ade." It felt good to tell the man, whose eyes were wide. "Before you pamper me like a spoiled brat, I want to tell you this. I left the palace for this very reason. I've been living in the wilderness, more nights on a floor will not hurt me." I bowed my head. "I have thought of a way to thank you, though."

"Really, Mast – Your Highness, I don't need anything." He said truthfully.

"I want to give you a letter of recommendation." I said. "I want you to work at the palace." I breathed deeply. "Your girls can get educated, and still have a garden. Lady Cyrun and Lord Bamien can help you with anything Dragon-like."

"Oh, truly, Your Highness, we're okay." Everett said. "The girls, I think, don't want to leave their mother's grave."

I bowed my head. "I'll stay a few more days, if that's okay, and if you still don't want to move – I'll pay for the expenses – I'll just give you some money."

"Please, Your Highness, I don't need it." He objected.

I raised my head. "I need to find a way to forgive myself for running away from being a prince." I admitted. "I need to find a way to repay my parents for doing such a dreadful act of disobedience."

"I see." Was all he said.

"You're a superb carpenter." I continued. "By having you move to the palace, I'm saying sorry, while adding to your life."

"Uh-huh. Forgive my saying so, but I cannot accept, Your Highness." He said.

"I understand." I stood. "Where can I start working?"

"Work?" He asked dumbly.

"I want to work for my living while I stay under your roof, Master Everett. I don't plan on sitting around watching you work extra hard just so I can stay here for a little bit."

Everett nodded. He took me to his shop and showed me how to slice wood properly. Then, he showed me how to gently shave off the wood, so it stays round. We must've worked very hard because before long night set in.

"Papa!" One of the girls (Syan?) came in. "Ceara made our garden bloom! Just before our eyes!"

"It's true Papa! Ceara's a _Dragon_! She can do that!" The other (Sara?) added. Smiling, Ceara entered.

He turned to her with wide eyes. "My lady, truly this is a great gift."

"Don't think on it, Master Everett." She replied with a wave of her hand. "The girls worked extra hard for it." There was a twinkle in her eye. "They'll be ready for sale by tomorrow."

His eyes watered. "Oh, by the Goddess, this is all too gracious!"

Ceara gave him a smile. "One Dragonborn helps another. Is it not so, Master Everett?"

He bowed. "Yes, my lady." He wept. "I have nothing to give you in return!" Syan and Sara were very confused by his manor. I had a feeling this was for the Dragonborn, so I slowly made my way out. I sat on the ground near the house, thinking.

Comforting words came from inside, but I couldn't understand them. What could _I_ do to help him? I could add onto his house… since Ceara would be selling the herbs tomorrow, he could afford not to work one day. We could work on an addition to the house. I'd cut the lumber and pay for it all.

Would he accept? Not from me, I was of the people that shunned him, though I had changed. Ceara? Yes. He would take anything from her. I put my head between my knees. Someone came out.

"What's on your mind, love?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Not even me?" She inquired. I smiled weakly.

"I'm thinking of what I could do to help Master Everett." I said. "Which led me to my next thought. 'What to do after we leave?' We'll have to leave before the week's out, that I know. We can't endanger them."

"I know," She whispered. A slight movement produced a kiss on my cheek. "Walk with me." I stood. We walked outside Everett's lands and into the forest. I heard the softly chirping of crickets, the hooting of owls and the squeaks of mice in the night. Before long, she had me against a tree. She peppered me with kisses. "Love, after our time of safety, Asnarinith may kill us. I'm not saying I want that, but it's a possibility. Don't sweat the small stuff." She whispered. "Live for the bigger picture."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'll try, sweet." I said softly. She laid her head on my chest. I still smelled that rain. "Is we survive week's end in good health, I promise by the Goddess, I will marry you, and we will have little Syans and little Saras all over the place."

She breathed on my chest softly. "I accept." She murmured. I gently let her go and sat on the ground. She lay down on the forest's floor, putting her head on my thighs. She curled up like a small dog and fell asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair. There were no tangles, despite us riding all day and putting dirt into her hair. I listened to her soft breathing and decided I loved her dearly.

_I vow, with the Goddess as my witness, to never let _my_ Ceara near a Draining._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade was an interesting lady. She had heard of my mother, and at the age of six, began learning how to fight with a sword, although she had her father's protests. The men started to refuse to duel 'the princess'. So she sought out the one person that would – my mother, which brought her here.

I had a spark of romantic interest in her. I blamed it on Ade, as he was having some romantic moment right now. I stared into the night sky, wondering how on earth, an oddball like Ceara charmed Ade. What fascinated him about her so much that he fell in love? It seemed like a foreign concept to me. What made him _so_ folly-filled that he ran away from the perfect life?

Sighing, I undressed and slipped into my feather-filled bed and tried to sleep. The moonlight teased me. It mocked me, reminding me of how much I had on my mind. I rolled over and faced the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_I stared up at the moon. Who was Jade? How was my family doing? Would Mother be angry enough to disown me? I'm sure she'd understand. I looked down at Ceara. Her silver hair reflected the moonlight, giving her an odd glow. I stroked her hair. It was silky, even though she had dirt in it. I remembered her conversation._

"Draining is like losing a limb."_ I shuddered. I would not let her go near such an awful thing. _I promise, by the Goddess, Ceara, you will not be Drained.

That pronouncement woke the elder prince. Draining? What was it? What did it do? I could see how Ade had fallen in love, she was beautiful, but beauty faded. What would happen in ten years? Twenty? Would they still be in their youthful love?

"Your Highness," A timid voice said. It was my maid. My bed was sweat-soaked from unknown nightmares. "It is dawn, would you like to awoken later?"

"No, Marjorie, I am fine." I replied. "Send for a hot bath and new bedding."

She nodded and left. Jade had given me a letter.

_Your Highness,_

_Would you like to join me for breakfast? I shall hold it at eight bells._

_Princess Jade._

_P.S. No, this not an attempt at courtship._

Like I'd want to court a lady that could wield a sword!

In any case, I wrote a reply and sent it via messenger to Princess Jade.

_Your Highness,_

_I accept your gracious offer._

_Prince Aram._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke to the smells of breakfast. Cinnamon rolls (where'd we get cinnamon?) with hot scones. My stomach grumbled. I opened my eyes. Ceara was scooping rolls out of the fire with a poker with a flat tip instead of a pointy one. Syan and Sara were up and looking extremely excited. Everett was also up. I felt sheepish at being the last to wake.

"Papa! Ceara made rolls!" They said together.

"I know." He tweaked one's nose. "If you're really good, she may let you go sell herbs with her."

"Oh, please, Ceara!" They chimed.

"Only if your father says yes." She replied. She saw me getting up. "Hey, lazybones, come on, everyone else is up." I rolled my eyes. I got up. She turned to Master Everett. "Are there extra chairs?"

Immediately, Everett stood, gesturing for me to take his chair. "No, it's all right. I'll eat down here." He seemed stunned by a royal who would eat on the ground. As if to prove myself, I sat. I rolled up the blankets he had let us borrow. I put them on the far side.

"Breakfast is served!" She called like the mistress of a manor. She did an elaborate twirl and gently set the plate of cinnamon-covered rolls and buttered scones on the table. Syan and Sara cheered. She gave each of the girls two rolls and a scone. She gave Everett two rolls and a scone; then took the plate to sit on the ground with me. Realizing she had forgotten something, she quickly jumped up and grabbed two cups. She set them in front of the twins. Winking, she pulled a pitcher of something from behind her back. She poured it into the cups, which were shaped like the ones at the palace.

Syan and Sara clapped their hands, obviously enjoying being treated like _real_ princesses. Everett smiled gratefully. He ate quickly, however. "Why eat so fast, Master Everett?" Ceara asked kindly.

"I must be working." He replied, looking at the empty plate.

"I'll wash the dishes." I offered. "Besides, you can take a day off, can't you? Ceara will be selling herbs, so your day's wage is covered."

He looked down. "The local lord commissioned a piece of furniture, and it is rather complex. I'd like to get it done as soon as possible. We need the extra money." As if horrified at letting that slip, he ducked his head. Syan and Sara were giggling and laughing at some unspoken thing.

"Who is the local lord here?" I asked.

"Lord Gabon." He replied. I knew Lord Gabon, that meant we were further south than I'd thought. Lord Gabon ruled over the southern most portion of Furde, most of it being trees.

"I see." I replied. "Is it time to sell herbs?" I asked; Ceara knew what I was thinking.

"I believe it is. Ask your father, girls."

"_Please_." They asked in time.

He obviously loved his twins greatly. He gave them each a hug. "Be good. If I hear _one word_ about misbehaving…" He trailed off. Giggling, they gave him a kiss and left.

"Master Everett, I really think I could be of some assistance, even if it isn't money." I said quietly. "We'll be here not much longer, and I want to help."

He sighed. "I see you have a good heart. There is nothing I can give in repayment, but I can give you work, if you'd like."

I held out a hand. "On a shake, you'll allow me to work." He shook it. "What would you like me to do?"

"Would you mind doing simple house-cleanings for me?" He asked. "Syan and Sara aren't old enough to do it for me, so, you can guess the rest."

He showed me how to sweep out the ashes of a fireplace, clean kettles, pots and others. I swept the floors and shined the little amount of silver they owned (I was determined to get some sort of pretty jewelry for the twins as a thank-you) and polished the table and chairs. I got new water from the well and brought it inside to scrub the fireplace clean of ash. By the time Ceara was back to the hut, the house was practically shining. I had thrown myself into the work and hadn't noticed the slowly descending sun. My stomach reminded me I hadn't stopped for lunch.

I decided that I'd have a small cottage for just Ceara and I, and any kids we may have. I liked a small place once and a while, one that I could take care of, away from the court's eyes and enough to give one pleasure at one's own hard work. I knew if I ever returned to the palace, I would never be able to sweep out a fireplace and shine silver, simple things that made me proud.

Ceara whistled when she entered. "You did all this, Adam?" She asked.

I nodded. "Aye, love." I said. "I rather like it, small and cozy."

"It's Papa's." One of the twins interrupted.

"And our's." The other added.

"I know, sillies. I was just commenting how I like a little hut like this." I rustled their heads.

"Girls, give your old Dad a hug." Everett's voice called. The girls, happiness unabated, ran to embrace their father.

"Papa!" They squealed as one, "We sold _everything_!"

"Everything?" He asked, looking at Ceara, who merely shrugged.

"Even though they ran you out of town, they'll still buy good herbs." She winked. She handed over a finely decorated pouch. "I bought this with some of the extra money. Master Tanner was having a sale." She smiled. "Only a silver too, I could hardly believe it."

He looked down at the blonde heads. "Were you two girls good?"

"Yes, Papa." They chorused. I smiled. Aram and I weren't like that. I was quiet, and he was loud. Our link made it possible for him to voice my concerns without me actually saying anything.

His eyes were watering. "Thank you, both of you." He whispered, burying his head in his daughter's hair.

"Don't worry," Ceara added kindly. "They're good-hearted girls. You won't have to worry about their marriages."

"Papa?" One asked.

"Why are you crying?" The other finished.

"I'm happy, girls." He murmured. "We have Lady Ceara and Prince Ade in our midst."

"A true prince?" One asked.

I smiled. "A real prince."

"Do you have any princesses?" The other, Sara, I think, inquired.

"I don't, myself." I slipped an arm around Ceara's waist. "Though a princess is visiting my brother."

Everett ducked his head. I realized he did this instead of blushing. "You two need to find a priestess."

"We will." I promised. "Don't worry."

"Papa," Syan said quietly.

"Ceara will be fine." Sara ended.

He nodded, as if apologizing to even be inquiring about our social life.

"I want to be a princess!" Syan added with a pout.

"Syan!" Sara said. "You can't be!"

"Why not?" The other squabbled.

"Because we're _commoners_!"

I turned to Ceara and murmured, "Walk with me," Repeating the phrase she had said the night before.

**Nixiesocean: Review! ... Please!!!**

**Thank you to _SimpleGrl007_ for reviewing!**

**(Salesman voice) Yes. If you review, you get personal thanks from me! (end Salesman voice)**

**No. I'm not bribing you… (wink).**


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Nixiesocean: At last! The chapter of decisions!**

**_Responses_:**

**_Simplegrl007_: Yeah, a quiet cottage in the woods. I think it would be peaceful. Oh, and your stab at foreshadowing… yeah, um, here it is. And, no, you did not affect the chapter. It was already written when you reviewed.**

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: Of course there's more to Jade than I'm revealing! What fun would it be if she was read like a book? Sheesh…**

**Anyways. I want _five_ reviews before I update. I know you guys (or gals) are reading this.**

_Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning_

The week passed far too quickly for me. We'd spent day after the herb-selling day to expand the hut, adding a living quarters for the twins, who had shared a bedroom with their father. Ceara went into town with them to "look at the pretty things" which was true, except it was truly to see what they'd like for their room. Everett spent time working on the new double-decker bed frame while I stuffed mattresses, one each. They loved it, in short.

That took up most of the time. One day before the week of happiness ended, we were forced to leave. Ceara and I both knew a certain red Dragon would be looking for us. I could no more put Syan and Sara in danger than Ceara. We promised to return. Syan and Sara were very tearful about our departure. We bought supplies and left town – on two horses.

We rose northward, though we had no intention of going back to the capital, at least not until I'd done something. We stayed in the forests, avoiding roads and things. I guess you could call us paranoid. Then again, you would be too if you had an adult red Dragon hot on your trail. After all, I _had_ damaged his pride.

He probably had heard of Ceara's disappearance, and being a 'young' Dragon, knew he could hurt her. To what end, I knew not. We hid our campsites and spent most nights huddled together. Once again, we slept by day and rode by night. Our fires were small, on nights Ceara allowed a fire. We both knew we were hiding for no reason.

He'd find us. And find us he did.

Once again, it was bandits. Instead of going directly after Ceara, they went for us both. I resisted – futilely – to the capture. Ceara had managed to wipe one man's memory, but more had swarmed her. I never had time to draw my sword. So, once again, we were brought before Asnarinith and Lovely. Once again, he forced Ceara into a Draconic shape and tied her up. And once again, I was tied up. Call it déjà vu.

He, being the stereotypical evil villain, had to disclose his master plan. I _had_ to play along, being the hero of the story, or so I thought.

"Why are we here? We've done nothing to you!" I called out to him.

"Oh, but you have! Or at least it's in your blood!" He replied, cackling evilly. "_Your Mother_," He hissed, "Took away my slave, the wench Cyrun, and picked up my consort like a prize, the brat Ilona." I knew Queen Ilona, my aunt. She was King Brennin's wife. "You've done me great harm, so here I am, doing your families great harm."

_Great. A grudge. Grudges are _always_ nice._ I thought to myself.

"But first, I've planned _this_." To my horror, he flung his arm out. From it, a stream of red flew out. It encompassed Ceara, who began screaming, both Dragon-like and Human-like. He was Draining her! I struggled. "Don't worry, _prince_, you'll be next."

Time slowed. I kicked at my bonds, which severed by some odd force. I jumped onto my feat and groped for my sword. I drew it, and Lovely, who stood a good distance away yelled to Asnarinith.

_I swore it!_ I called to the Goddess. _I swore she'd never be Drained!_ My vow somehow gave me strength. Somehow, I knocked Asnarinith unconscious. The bandits had fled, Lovely too.

I saw the red-and-silver flecked dome; the one Ceara was trying to fight. I walked over. I could barely see her through the nearly opaque hemi-sphere. She was crouched over in pain, silvery wings outstretched. She had a human body but faint silver wings were just visible.

Need overtook sense. I touched the sphere. It burned my fingers. Resolve hardening, I stuck my hand through the sphere. The pain was immense. I felt like I was being torn to pieces on the inside. I nearly retracted my arm from the pain, but Ceara was on the inside – and dying. I steeled myself against the pain and shoved my elbow through. New pain erupted. The inner-fire burned my soul and scarred it. I saw her crumpled form, and it hurt me far deeper. I'd do anything to keep her intact, the way I loved her.

I shoved the rest of my arm in, along with a foot. The aching was terrible. I was shaken from head to toe now. Suddenly, as I was putting my hip through, I felt a push. I saw Ceara pushing me. I shook my head and continued to force myself through. I pushed my head in. The pain on my face was the worst. It stung my eyes and burned me. I screamed from the pain.

Finally, a brief lack of pain! Oh, how I rested in that cool lake, soaking up the water. My hurts healed a bit, but not enough. I was shoved back into the real world and back into pain. I felt arms around me.

"Please leave," I heard her whisper. "Please, you'll die!"

I looked down at her. My jade eyes must've shown my pain because she gave me a look of pure horror. "No, sweet love," I whispered. She choked up, fighting back tears. "I cannot leave you, not to this awfulness."

"Do it!" She shouted. "Please!"

I brushed a throbbing finger on her cheek. "I nearly lost you once – never again." I pulled her onto my chest. The pressure I was using made me hurt myself. I ignored the ache and held her close. "If I'm to die inside this, I want to die with you in my arms." I whispered. She looked up, tears staining those fair cheeks. "I'll love you forever, Ceara Dragonborn." I pressed my smarting lips onto hers. Sheer bliss took over my pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I struck the dummy. Surprisingly, something stung on my right arm. I ignored it. A light fire ran up my arm and started engulfing my body. The pain – it was terrible. I yelled. My posse, scared by my sudden shout of pain, stood by watching. There was a brief respite, but the pain began again. My chest had a sudden bolt of pain, then my lips. I got a small shaft of happiness; then it shattered.

Something else shattered – something deep inside. I tentatively reached out for Ade. He was so secretive that I didn't know if I'd find him. I didn't. Even when he was hiding, I knew he was there, a quiet presence deep in my mind. He wasn't there, he was completely lacking.

Our bond shattered, strained by the ties between life and death. Shaking violently, I felt something else – my whole being – break. I didn't die, though I wish I would've. The hurt, something far worse than just a death, rippled through me. I felt it deep inside myself. I wept, not from pain, but from sadness.

I knew, as sure as I knew Ade as a twin, that our bond was forever severed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He collapsed in my arms. I screamed defiantly. I gently set him down and threw my arms upward. My silvery Draconic wings spread widely, fighting the confines of the dome. I formed an invisible lance of pure willpower and rammed the dome. It shattered, sending pieces of it in every direction. Ade's declaration must've given me extra power, because I could've never taken on an adult Dragon's magic on my own.

I laid Ade flat and ran over to a familiar form. Scales were fading on his body and he was shrinking. I drew my knife. Something inside me must've changed inside that dome. I reached down and grasped Asnarinith's head. His eyes were barely open. He wasn't dead, not yet. I pointed it toward Ade.

"See what you've caused?" I shouted, not caring if it hurt him. "See what _pain_ you've caused?" I shoved his head toward Ade. It smacked into the ground. I leaned down and lifted his head. "I could show you mercy and slit your throat or I could be like you and leave you hear for the wolves. I hear Dragons make good meals."

He breathed heavily. "Mercy – please." He voice was hoarse and I knew he was dying.

"Why should I?" I hissed. "You've shown this world no mercy, devil!"

He looked me in the eyes. "Because you're not me."

I hated him so greatly. My mother's love echoed inside me. This was a crossroads in my life. I narrowed my eyes. "Say hello to your creator, whatever devil spawned you." I not so gently slit his throat. The blood flowed over me, but I didn't mind. So long as that devil was dead, I didn't care. There was a sigh of relief as his spirit left his body.

I realized I hadn't heard Ade's spirit. I rushed over.

_"I keep his soul – if only for a bit, Daughter of Dragons."_ A voice whispered. _"You could've left him. Why?"_

"Great Mother," I responded. "He was right, I could not leave him to the mercy of wolves, it just isn't in me."

_"He killed your love."_ She reminded me gently.

"Yes," I said, looking down at Ade. "He did. But two evils don't make a right, Great Mother."

_"You are wise, Daughter of Dragons,"_ The Goddess whispered. _"You will make a wonderful Dragon-Queen. First, however, choose this:"_ A small ball of white light appeared near my hand. It rushed toward my hand. Instinctively, I reached out to grab it. I caught it, but it was insubstantial. It flowed right into my hand. _"I can rarely give such a gift. Choose to whom you will give the gift of Life."_ Mia flashed in my mind. One took such prominence that I wondered why the Goddess would give me an option. I went over to the man's corpse. Oh, how I longed to see those jade eyes sparkle with laughter!

I caressed a lock of midnight hair. The spark of white light jumped from me, going into Ade's body. His eyes flinched. Hope jumped in my heart. A sliver of moonlight – somehow in the daylight it was there – brought the ghostly form of Ade. It rested gently inside his body. His eyes opened, and there were those jade eyes I longed for.

_"Beware, Daughter of Dragons, this will be the hardest journey."_ I nodded, tears falling onto my love. Ade was changed, however. Death changed people.

Although in body he was the same, his memory wasn't. "Who are you?" He murmured, and my heart broke.

"I am," I knew I could lie, say I was anyone else, but I chose not to. Maybe love helped Humans too. "Ceara Dragonborn."

Somehow he knew to trust me. "Who am I?" I grasped his hand.

"Ade." I whispered. Maybe… just maybe love helped Humans recover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had made my resolve after I had informed my parents, and wept with them, about Ade's death. My father, no matter what he said, had always liked Ade. He had always enjoyed speaking to him about political matters and of history. He never spoke to me of swordplay and other things my mother spoke to me about.

I breathed in deeply and began to read Ade's favorite book.

**Nixiesocean: Bwhahaha. Don't worry, though, this is a multi-part series. Think of _The Beginning_ as an episode. _The Hardest Journey_ is the second part. Here's a preview:**

I kept him from society. He wasn't ready for the evils of Humans, I told myself. In truth, I wanted him to heal quickly. I wanted him to heal so he could keep his promise of marriage. I wanted his love. In fact, I _desired_ it. I wanted a reason to be out in this hell. I wanted things to be what they were before, as escape from the bores of palace life, and here it was: Ade's death, life and hardships. Each day, those jade eyes saw me, but without that fire of love. Each day, my heart broke because I knew it possible he'd never recover. I knew he might die in a week, so I tried to focus on the little things.

I taught in wilderness lore.

"This is monkshood, right?" He asked, pointing to one. I never taught him it. Where had he learned it? I had taught him once, before _then_. I slept in on the floor in his tent, to keep watch over him. He might have nightmares, and he did. I would awake to his whimpers and go over.

I caressed a lock of his hair, hoping to calm his nerves. He grew quieter, but was still uneasy. I pressed a hand to his face. I got a shock.

_The pain was inhuman. It burned so hard; it scarred his soul. It ripped at his very being. He knew he'd never be the same. But Ceara! He could not leave Ceara! So he gritted his teeth against the pain and went in a little farther._

I released my hand so suddenly his nightmares started all over again. I breathed deeply and pressed my hand again. The contact seemed to help a little. I got another portion of his nightmare.

_The burning! It ached, somewhere deep. It was a thousand knives, cutting his soul into bits. It was a fire, reaching up his arm._

I gasped, but held my hand there, steeling myself against the pain. I had an idea. I could sleep without having to lash a hand to his face. Without making my hand leave him, I slipped into his covers. I wrapped my arms around his body and flung myself full-force into his nightmares.

_The dome was there, flecked red and silver. He reached out a finger. It hissed at his touch. Love made him go on. Love of a woman, love, love, love…_

I, while weeping silently, kept waking during the night. Ade seemed to sleep peacefully, however, because each morning he'd awake (not knowing sleeping with one's friend was simply not done) with a jolly attitude and a grin.

"How did you sleep?" I'd ask.

He'd reply, "The first part, was a little bad, but everything after the first bit was completely restful!"

I'd bite back the truth and say politely, "I'm glad you had a good sleep, Ade."

And he'd give me that foolish smile that broke my heart. It reminded me of the old Ade, the one I'd given my heart to. He was the one who had stolen my heart so long ago, the one who promised me marriage, the one who loved me enough to kill him so I could live, and the one who did not live.

I'd cry myself to sleep every night on Ade's sleeping shoulder, thinking of what could've been, yet would never be.

**Yes, I know, a cliffie. But it's the only way you people review! So far only _Classy Lady Elegance_ and _Simplegrl007_ have been consistent reviewers.**

**Thank you's:**

**Thank you, _Classy Lady Elegance_, for reviewing. You're support is worth the effort I use to write this story.**

**Much thanks to _Simplegrll007_, for reviewing, you've been a wonderful, faithful reviewer.**

**Buh-bye. Remember all you non-reviewers: 5 reviews if you want me to update.**


	9. A Broken Soul and a Broken Heart

**_Nixiesocean:_ Hello! I'm ba-ack! I know; I didn't get my five reviews. I've got three faithful reviewers; I'll have to be content with that.**

**Responses:**

**_CascadeOfBeauty_: I'm glad that your enthusiasm is so great. Ah, the case of Lovely and Asnarinith. : - ). Did you read _Lady in Shining Armor_? In it Asnarinith referenced his 'lovely'. Hint, hint.**

**_Simplegrl007_: Aww I'm so sad that you don't want dramatic elements? What fun would it be if one of them didn't encounter Draining? After all that work I went into describing it to be so horrible, to have them dodge it would be… odd. In any case, no, this is not a sequel. The story will remain the same story with little mini-parts inside it. If each were separate, the stories would be very small.**

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: May I ask why it was good that Ade died? He's a main character! Heck, the _story_'s named after him! In any case, yes, he died.**

**Read and review, _please_!**

**Part Two of _The Younger Twin_**

**The Hardest Journey**

_Chapter 9: A Broken Soul and a Broken Heart_

I kept him from society. He wasn't ready for the evils of Humans, I told myself. In truth, I wanted him to heal quickly. I wanted him to heal so he could keep his promise of marriage. I wanted his love. In fact, I _desired_ it. I wanted a reason to be out in this hell. I wanted things to be what they were before, as escape from the bores of palace life, and here it was: Ade's death, life and hardships. Each day, those jade eyes saw me, but without that fire of love. Each day, my heart broke because I knew it possible he'd never recover. I knew he might die in a week, so I tried to focus on the little things.

I taught in wilderness lore.

"This is monkshood, right?" He asked, pointing to one. I never taught him it. Where had he learned it? I had taught him once, before _then_. I slept in on the floor in his tent, to keep watch over him. He might have nightmares, and he did. I would awake to his whimpers and go over.

I caressed a lock of his hair, hoping to calm his nerves. He grew quieter, but was still uneasy. I pressed a hand to his face. I got a shock.

_The pain was inhuman. It burned so hard; it scarred his soul. It ripped at his very being. He knew he'd never be the same. But Ceara! He could not leave Ceara! So he gritted his teeth against the pain and went in a little farther._

I released my hand so suddenly his nightmares started all over again. I breathed deeply and pressed my hand again. The contact seemed to help a little. I got another portion of his nightmare.

_The burning! It ached, somewhere deep! It was a thousand knives, cutting his soul into bits. It was a fire, reaching up his arm!_

I gasped, but held my hand there, steeling myself against the pain. I had an idea. I could sleep without having to lash a hand to his face. Without making my hand leave him, I slipped into his covers. I wrapped my arms around his body and flung myself full-force into his nightmares.

_The dome was there, flecked red and silver. He reached out a finger. It hissed at his touch. Love made him go on. Love of a woman, love, love, love…_

I, weeping silently, kept waking during the night. Ade seemed to sleep peacefully, however, because each morning he'd awake (not knowing sleeping with one's friend was simply not done) with a jolly attitude and a grin.

"How did you sleep?" I'd ask.

He'd reply, "The first part, was a little bad, but everything after the first bit was completely restful!"

I'd bite back the truth and say politely, "I'm glad you had a good sleep, Ade."

And he'd give me that foolish smile that broke my heart. It reminded me of the old Ade, the one I'd given my heart to. He was the one who had stolen my heart so long ago, the one who promised me marriage, the one who loved me enough to kill him so I could live, and the one who did not live.

I'd cry myself to sleep every night on Ade's sleeping shoulder, thinking of what could've been, yet would never be.

He woke one night. "Why do you cry?" He asked softly. It wasn't the caring tone he had once used, but a friendly tone wondering.

"A – a nightmare." I murmured. I had gotten better at lying, though it truly wasn't a lie. I was in a living nightmare and I was ready to wake up at any moment.

"I see," He said carefully. He gave me a kind smile and went back to sleep. The next morning, he asked me, "Did you sleep well?"

"No," I replied. "I never do. I have insomnia." At least his brain and mouth remembered Common. The best thing: it wasn't a lie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My parents noticed the difference. I didn't rage anymore, I adopted Ade's calm disposition. I didn't duel or swordfight, I stayed in his room, catching up on lessons I never paid any attention to. I didn't flirt with girls or care of the weather. It was always cool in the palace. I grew paler.

"Why?" My mother asked. "Why did you change?"

I breathed deeply; I knew she was holding back tears. "He," We never spoke his name. "Would've made a better king." I touched her shoulder. "You know it and I know it. I'm merely trying to be a better king."

"By acting like him? By _being him_?" She cried. "You no longer live in your own room, you live in his, act like him! What next? Should I call you _Ade_ next?" It was the first utterance of his name in what felt like a long time. She turned. "I will never call you such. You are Aram and will remain Aram inside until your dying day." She strode out of the room.

I sat on his bed. I pulled out the book he had left – before going to his… death. _Yes, death. Admit it Aram. Your brother is dead!_ I breathed deeply, controlling my rage. I opened the book to the first page and began reading _A Study on Dragons_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are the other people?" He asked. "You say we are not alone in this world, but I cannot find any others." I was glad, for once, he had forgotten my, rather, _non-Human_ heritage. He peered at me. "You say I am Ade. What was I?"

He was beginning to detect my lies. I bowed my head. "The lost prince Ade. You are a prince of Furde." I replied meekly.

His cool jade eyes looked at me, confusion in them. "Why did you not tell me this when I awoke," So that was it. He thought he had gone unconscious. "Why did you hide it?"

My eyes were still downcast. "You," How to tell someone they died? "Did not survive the nightmare." I referred to it as such. "Before I could help you, you died. I couldn't do anything about it." I felt a light touch.

"How did I come back from… death?" He asked.

"The Goddess gave me the gift of Life." I looked away. Tears brimmed in my eyes. "I gave it to you," My heart constricted. I stood and ran from our campsite. I ran far, hugging a great oak tree. I cried so hard on it, all anguish rushing out to encompass the ground, spreading my sorrows far away from me.

It was a long time before the beating of wings reached my ears. The Dragon landed. "Sister in Wing, what is wrong?" She asked in Draconic.

I ran toward the Dragon, hugging her neck and weeping. Our contact allowed her to read my thoughts, and she received the whole story. "Ade of the Palace was a truly Draconic soul." She mourned. "Even a Dragon could not have suffered a worse fate."

"He lives though!" I cried. "He lives somewhere inside that broken soul!"

The female Dragon cocked her head. "You have just enough hope not to be called hopeless, Sister." She nuzzled me. "Come, we will take you and him to the Dragon Palace for healing. He is not the only one." She added kindly. I clumsily crawled onto her back and we lifted off. She flew upward. I realized I could hear Aram from even this far.

I saw his thoughts. They were mournful. Does that mean he didn't know Ade was alive? Ade's death must've ruined their tender connection. I cocked my head. I might be able to send his brain a message from here but…

_He will not change._ Rea whispered. _He may, when he sees his brother, but a whisper, from an unknown source, will not change him._ I lowered my head.

_I understand, Sister._ I murmured. _Camp is just here._ She landed; Ade's eyes were wide. I climbed off. _I will be back._ I went over to him. "Climb on Rea – the Dragon – we're leaving Furde."

"Did you not say I was the prince?" He asked. His jade eyes were dulled, I noticed, they weren't the sparkling ones he used to have.

"I did." I nodded. "But in the wild, I am the commander." I said.

"I am a royal." He replied, defiant. "I will not climb onto that _thing_."

Rea knew Common, and a growl emanated from somewhere deep. "She knows where is going, _Your Highness_, and we are going there _now_."

"No." He refused.

I rolled my eyes. "The Goddess as my witness, you are leaving with me, and we're leaving _immediately_."

"I refuse." He said simply. "I will not ride that thing. I barely know you!"

I held back tears. He didn't remember the years we'd spent as friends, from birth! "Ade. Come with me. The palace is no place for you. We left for that reason."

His eyes flashed. "I will not leave!" Why was he so stubborn? "I will not leave!" He shouted to the wilderness. I knew he was angry. I bowed my head, as if in submission. Ade fell for the trick; he came over. "You are submitting?"

Quick as lightning, I reached out to snag his arm. He hadn't been prepared for such a quick attack. I pulled his arm around and wrapped his arm onto his back. I kicked his knees out and he was facedown onto the ground. "I hate violence, but I'll use it if necessary." I turned to Rea and called out in Common, "We're leaving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere dark, a figure was huddled. He had cuts, bruises and other assortments of wounds. His eyes were faded and held terror. He shied away from any glow that seemed to enter his confinement. His wounds never seemed to heal. He kept from moving; it would open old wounds.

He kept his silence.

From an unknown source, a soft beam of pure and simple white reached his prison. He slowly moved to another corner, avoiding any contact with something that would betray his hideous wounds. His body, since he was barely clothed, was visible and covered in dried blood. He never spoke, never cried out to anything.

He kept his silence.

He had nightmares of someone seeing his decrepit state. He had nightmares of being shunned from villages and towns alike. Worst of all, he had nightmares of being unloved.

He kept his silence.

The beam moved, something nothing else had done. It aimed toward his hiding place. The prisoner couldn't move fast enough; _it_ saw his crippled state. It retracted quickly, as if scared. Then gently, it came back, shining just as bright.

He kept his silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let him sleep, daughter." My mother, who had come to the Dragonhold to see me, said. "He needs it."

"Mother." I whispered. "I don't know how, but if I stay with him it helps his nightmares." I looked her directly in the eyes.

She was still Draconic. My brief brush with that emptiness left me more human-like. Her eyes filled with tears, "No."

"Please Mother." I murmured. "Watch." Ade was having a particularly bad nightmare. Gently, I caressed a cheek. He stilled, breathing softly. I got his nightmare.

_He ran along a road, never truly getting onto the easier ground. Men chased him, holding pitchforks and torches. "Demon!" They called. "You are insufferable!"_

I squeezed my eyes, trying to hide that it hurt me. She noticed, like everything. "It harmed you."

"No," I lied. "It doesn't."

She cocked her head. "It does, I will not have you hurt yourself for a Human."

"My love is inside, somewhere dark, and by the Goddess, I _will_ set him free." I replied, eyes blazing.

"How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's not using you to gain his desires?" She asked. "I appreciate Katharine greatly, but I would never marry Lance!" She said.

I rubbed my eyes. "That is for me to decide." I said coolly, almost numbly. "I have a life to live, and this is my path!" I declared.

"I am still your mother and you will do as I say." My mother, the _despicable_ Lady Cyrun, replied. "Leave this room, I will attend him."

"No," I said. I went over to the bed he laid on. "_You_ will leave, _Mother Dearest._" When she didn't budge, I stood. "I may be young, of eighteen years, but I have fought another Dragon, and I survived. I _will_ save this Human and I _will_ be alone!"

My mother laughed. She had never been so evil to me before. "You did not kill Asnarinith." She shook her head. "You did not remember that Reds could project images, did you? Did you think Reds are so easily killed?"

I gripped her arm tightly. "You will leave!" I hissed. She flipped her arm around and pulled it loose.

"No." She said. "I _will_ not!"

Was she _trying_ to make me angry, because it worked… "LEAVE!" I boomed.

She smirked. "You lust too much, daughter." She turned.

In my angry state, I responded, "Is that why you and father slept together before marriage?" She slammed the door. I calmed as soon as I saw Ade.

Somehow, he was covered in small and large cuts. He had eye bruised from something and from the way he sat, some broken bones. He sat up, struggling the whole way, of course. He spoke one word. "Ceara?"

I ran over, tears sparkling on my cheeks. "Ade?" I whispered. I took his hand in mine. A few small cuts healed in front of my eyes. "Oh Ade!" He leaned in and kissed my lips. His lips were dry and bleeding, leaving little spots of blood on my lips. The passion in the kiss was unmistakable. My heart surged.

His breathing was labored. "I can't stay long, love." He held me to his chest.

"Ade! Don't leave. We'll let you see a healer, since I'm not that good, and we'll bandage you up and we'll be just fine!" I cried. I saw those long-desired sparkling jade eyes.

He breathed deeply. "These aren't those wounds, sweet." He said. "They're wounds far deeper." He lay back, exhausted from the effort. I wept on him. The blood sticking to him faded slowly. "Why are you crying?" Another voice, different from the loving one Ade used, said.

I sat up sharply. Ade was there, but the wounds were gone. His eyes had dulled over again and it broke my heart. "I – I'm just angry." I lied. "Go back to sleep, it'll help." I reached out and gently massaged his broken mind. Before he could remember we had flown to the Dragonhold, he was fast asleep, in his world of nightmares and hurts. I crawled into his bed and fell asleep hugging his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dark figure was huddled again, though less painfully. The light didn't go out and the man was constantly reminded of why it was there. _Love_.

**A/N: Thank you to _CascadeOfBeauty_, _Simplegrl007_ and _ClassyLadyElegance_ for reviewing my story.**


	10. Dragonflies

**Nixiesocean: Ah, another installment of my saddest mini-part.**

**_Responses_:**

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: I suppose he didn't. Come on, a mere _Human_ killing an adult Dragon without my putting in any sort of big fight? Lol… He's a recurring villain! Have no fear!**

**_Traceykiwilee_: Wow is an interjection! Yay for interjections!**

_Chapter 10: Dragonflies_

The Dragons didn't comment on our sleeping together. After all, Dragons never married, except my parents. They are an exception. The healers of Dragonhold insisted on seeing my broken prince. They were completely at a loss to why a Human had survived through a Draining, and this long. I didn't tell them he _had_ died.

My mother didn't see me at all the following day. I was looking out the window, a tear slipping out of my eyes. I cried a lot these days, I knew _my_ Ade was alive, somewhere deep inside _this_ Ade, but I couldn't find him. Occasionally, I would see his eyes get a spark of the normal shade, but it would fade quickly, and break my heart all over again. _This_ Ade didn't know I loved him.

"Ceara? Can we go for a walk?" It was two days since we arrived, and he had forgiven me for the sudden displacement. Dragonhold had repaired most of his bodily hurts.

I turned around, my silver dress (I wore them nowadays) spun like the top of a cupcake. "Sure, Ade." I pulled out some beautifully crafted clothes. The seamstresses of Dragonhold had provided amazing clothes for 'Lady Cyrun and Lord Bamien's daughter and her prince'. "Put these on."

He wasn't submissive, but he knew he couldn't walk around Dragonhold naked. He had bedclothes in bed; so _don't get any ideas_ about my impropriety. I vowed to be married first, like the women of the palace. My mother hadn't been particularly happy about that since she had brought in many Dragonmen to bed me and produce a new Dragon.

I hate her so much.

Ade put on his clothes, which were shades of purple gold, and silver, denoting his royal rank. "My lady, I am ready to leave." He murmured, holding out a hand.

I curtsied and took his arm. We left his room in the royal ward and went outside to the Dragongardens. He gasped at the small dragonflies. The palace in Furde didn't have dragonflies, so the small painted things captured his attention. I told him The Dragonfly myth, how something so delicate came to be.

"A lady of Dragonhold, Cintha, was a famous for her small, and fine, works of art. They ranged from pinkie-nail sized to as large as a window. Each work, no matter how big or small, took her months to make. It seemed she would die poor, however, because the beautiful works cost her more to make than they were bought for. One day, a prince – his name has been lost to history – of a country that no longer exists found himself in Dragonhold. The petite works of art enchanted him; he was convinced only an angel could create. He vowed to wed the maker of the art. She was repulsed by his desire for her, because she could make stunning works of art. Her father, though, forced her into marriage because they were poor.

"She hated her husband for thirty years. He lavished money onto her to fund her works, which gradually became less beautiful and less desired. He wondered why she was less skilled on his deathbed. She came to him, weeping like any woman in love did. She confessed to him that she pined for him, but could never find the courage to voice it. He asked her for how long she had pined. Thirty years, she said. They wept together and he died in her arms. The Goddess pitied the woman and turned them both into dragonflies, the living representation of Cintha's artwork." I concluded my myth with a deep breath.

Ade looked at me wide-eyed. "How did you know that?"

"My parents took me here once each year, and I lived here." I whispered.

His mouth was agape. "I remember that, I wanted to go, but my parents refused to let me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt a light touch on the far reach of my mind. I ignored it. It was my mind playing tricks on me. As soon at I convinced myself of it, it disappeared and I went back to studying. I was in the royal library. I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

"Come with me," Jade murmured. I gently closed my book and stood. She hadn't spoken to me since I had stopped sword fighting. I followed her small, but built, form and we left the library. After many turns and bypassing servants, we arrived in my private garden. She turned to face me. Her hazel eyes blazed. "You agreed to take breakfast with me, and then disappear, only to reappear as your brother! What in blazes is going on with you?"

I looked her right in the eyes. "Have you ever had a connection so deep, that for it to be broken is losing part of yourself?" I asked her. She bit her lip. "My brother is dead, and there is nothing more than I desire to see it made false." I whispered. "I know it is true, however, because our bond never lies." I turned away from her. "You wouldn't know." It began to rain, very hard. Why did it always rain during dramatic moments?

She wept openly, grasping me for her strength. "No!" She said. "Oh, Goddess."

"What?" I asked, concerned. I turned back to her and held her to my firm chest. I still worked out, but not as often. "What's wrong?" She only kept crying. "Jade! What in the Goddess' name is happening?"

She looked up. Her tears must've made some odd reaction occur because her eyes were bright blue. "I know!" She cried. "I know what you mean." She pushed her face back into my chest.

I rubbed her back and leaned up against the walls of the palace. "How?" I left all trace of _him_ behind. "Jade! Speak to me!"

"Jasmine, she was my sister." She sobbed. "She died when we were twelve."

"You had a twin?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

"Ye – yes." She said, trying to compose herself. "S – she fell off a horse and broke her skull." She peered back up at me. "I – the doctors couldn't do anything. She died there on the pasture."

"Oh," I whispered kindly. "I'm so sorry."

The ever-practical Jade shook her head. "It's not your fault." She looked so beautiful, soaked and crying. Her hair, which was normally blonde, was now a shade of brunette from the rain. Before I knew it, I kissed her. I wanted with all my heart to comfort her, and that was the first thing I thought of doing. She tensed ever so slightly; then relaxed. I felt her wet arms slip around my neck and I was inclined to move my arms to her waist. I gently released her lips. Her lip quivered. "I want Aram back!" She said, hugging my wet chest. "When will he be home?"

I looked down at her. I breathlessly said, "I'm home to stay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"H – how did you remember that?" I asked, suddenly cautious.

He shrugged. "It came to mind, that's all. Why?" I realized that something was healing his memory loss. How else could that memory, and the monkshood, be explained? My mother, once before she grew angry with me, had told me that love from Father had healed the Draining she and him and suffered. But Humans never healed. Why?

"Tell me another story," He ordered as I was thinking.

I sighed. "What kind would you like?"

His dulled jade eyes peered at me. "A humorous one, you seem too gloomy."

I smiled weakly and began a story. "Once, about six years ago, a boy by the name of Averill-"

"My brother!" He interjected.

Something _very_ odd was happening. He had never remembered so much at a time. "As I was saying, Averill was _very_ jealous of the freedoms his maid had, freedoms he was lacking, being a prince." I took his hand. "He called her names, cursed her, everything he could think of."

"This isn't a funny story." He said dully.

"I know, the funny part comes up." I said kindly. "Anyways, Averill scared her so badly, she ran out of his rooms, that she was cleaning, and down the halls crying very hard." My eyes twinkled. "You found her, and spoke to her."

"I did?" He asked. I was trying to aid his healing by giving him memories. He was very different when I told him stories, I decided.

"Yes," I whispered. Dragonflies swirled around us, landing in our hair and all over our bodies. "Alan, your other brother, was there also, trying to convince Averill to quiet down. Eventually, Queen Katharine, your mother, came and yelled at Averill. She confined him to his room, and luckily found his diary." I laughed. "He had written many bad things in there, to which the queen responded by grounding him for the rest of the year!"

Ade smiled. "That is funny. Is this Averill truly that dumb?"

"You thought so."

"How did you…?" He trailed off. His eyes widened. "I told you that story! I told you it!" He jumped up, scattering the delicate dragonflies everywhere. "Oh, Goddess, all these memories hurt!"

"What are you remembering?" I asked, praying to the Goddess it wasn't the Draining.

"Aram rapping me during practice, the teachers smacking me for not speaking… everything!" Good. I don't think I could handle the pain the Draining had caused him. "Oh, Ceara! Memories!" He collapsed, writhing in pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aram!" She murmured. "Look! Dragonflies! There aren't any in Calain, I didn't know you had them here!"

I looked up. Sure enough, dragonflies swirled around us, landing everywhere tickling the wet skin. It had stopped raining and they had come. One of the dragonflies - a queen by her size - landed on me sideways, on my temple. It felt like a nuzzle, which is kind of weird because dragonflies are semi-incapable of giving nuzzles.

Suddenly, I was reeling in pain. I dropped Jade and clutched my head. I would've let out a scream, but I wasn't in my body. I was seeing everything through Ade's eyes.

_He didn't scream, but bit his lip against the pain. My lip, not _his_, but mine. My hand went through and odd silver and red flecked dome. The silver was weak. Pain spread everywhere, and hurt greatly. I wasn't stopping; Ceara needed me. She was barely visible, on the ground kneeling over, with faint silver wings. I didn't wonder why she had them. She was a Dragon! I shoved the rest of my body, never hesitating, through the dome. Pain was everywhere. I ached all over, but kept going. I made it through the dome. I was relieved and basked in the small respite I had earned. Ceara had tears in her eyes and was begging me to leave. I refused. I kissed her while holding her tightly. I collapsed._

I gasped and flinched. Someone was holding me. It was Jade. I wasn't dead! I hugged myself, crossing arms and staring into the wet ground.

"Aram! Speak to me!" Jade whispered, holding my arms tightly. "Aram!"

I only gaped at the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I had been shown Ade's death, but to what end? It wouldn't help. My eyes narrowed. He had died for that wench, Ceara. My _idiotic_, foolish, no good brother – twin no less! – had died for this girl! When she came back to court, if that ever happened, she would pay… in blood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hatred ran through me. Coursing my very veins and throughout my body, pure and simple. Hate. I shivered. A head of silver looked down on me. I pushed Ceara away. I _loathed_ her. Disgust! She appeared in my vision again. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell the wretch of a leech to go away, and leave me alone. I gaped at her, unable to voice a sound. She touched my cheek lightly. I saw a single tear drip out of her eye and fall onto me. I shivered when it splashed against my nose.

"Ade!" She wept, caressing my cheek. "Don't hate me, _please_…"

I was drawn away from the world of consciousness.

Somewhere far, deeply imbedded, a man violently shook, trying not to hate that light which had come to him. He held his bleeding arms together, huddling against the corner of his prison. His eyes, though a bright shade of jade, were closed in pain, in fury. His once-black hair was matted and caked with blood from head injuries.

He kept his silence.

He wept quietly, never uttering a sound. His tears fell onto scored and bruised arms. The tears, though of pure water and salt, didn't wash his wounds; they stung them.

He kept his silence.

He looked longingly at the shaft of light, wondering why it didn't leave.

He kept his silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had been there when he writhed in pain from the reconnection. It was faint, Dragonhold was shielded, but it still was painful. That queen dragonfly must've aided somehow. I was quiet confused as to how that happened. His dulled jade eyes never opened and were continually closed in pain and agony. I was there when they opened again. I couldn't comfort this nightmare.

The look of pure revulsion he gave me was unbearable. I cried, my heart broken many times into little pieces no bigger than the tip of a pin. If one could die from a broken heart, I would've. His eyes gave me insight as to why he suddenly hated me. Aram knew why he had died, for me and for my protection.

He must be channeling Aram's emotions! It was the only plausible explaination. I lightly brushed his cheek after he had shoved me away. "Ade," I pleaded. "Don't hate me," I barely held back more tears, "_Please_…" I lost him to unconsciousness. He tossed and turned in… pain? I saw small cuts on his arms begin to form and I was worried. Was my Ade coming out again?

I held him to my chest, not caring that kneeling on the ground had surely spoiled my dress. I kept him from flailing. He struggled in his dreams, but I couldn't help him with these dreams, they must be something inside him. He didn't speak, but I could see him bite his lip against the pain.

I rubbed his back gently, trying to keep him still. His eyes opened, showing the pure whites of his eyes. I tried to keep from screaming. They closed again. When they opened, they were the same, dulled jade eyes. He saw me and shoved me away.

The scratches had vanished.

**Nixiesocean: Thank you _Classy Lady Elegance_ and _Traceykiwilee_ for reviewing!**

**I'm so sad, _simplegrl007_. You didn't review!**

**(wink)**

**I forgive you.**

**Review all you others!**


	11. Jade's Adventure

**Nixiesocean: I am back! Whoo hoo! No school for two days! This is a record!**

**(Please remember that my school district hasn't had unscheduled days off of school in _years_!)**

**_Responses_:**

**_Traceykiwilee_: Yep. I'm a torturer. So sue me. I love cliffies!**

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: Suspense is my middle name! (Not really, hehe) Read!**

**_FloatingBubbles_: Aww poor FB. I wish I could just write and not go to school! Alas, I must go to school!**

**Read and Review!**

_Chapter 11: Jade's Adventure_

I very nearly cried. Ade had been _so close_ but then the _stupid, stupid_ dragonflies got in the way! I scattered them with my hands, not caring that I was irritating Cintha's Offspring. I didn't care, truly I didn't.

Ade was glaring. "Get away, _witch_." His dulled jade eyes were sparkling, but with anger. He _must_ be channeling Aram. When I didn't move, he added, "Go!"

I stood, towering over him. "You forget, _Highness_, that in this place, I hold more power than you. You _forget_, Your _Highness_, that you cannot order me around like a palace slave in my own holdings."

Conveniently, I had an uncle or something that was the ruler here in Dragonhold, who had no Dragonchildren, making me the heir to the throne… or something like that.

"Despicable creature!" He screamed. "Get away!" He stood. Ade's always been taller than me. "You failure as a woman." He whispered. "You wench!" I began to cry. Ade had never spoken to me so severely. "You unsightly woman! You who is born of two devils!"

My tears dried. My eyes flashed dangerously. "Say those insults again," I hissed, "And you will _pay_."

"Wench." He cried aloud. Thunder crashed in the background. "Even the Goddess agrees!" I bit my lip. His arms flung up again. It seemed they caused the rain to pour. "Disgraceful thing!"

I leveled my glare. He knew many insults, to my reputation and to my character. I raised a hand, and with all possible fury, slapped him. "You ungrateful man!" I don't kicked grounded people, but I wasn't far from it being the first time. "I who has helped you! _I gave you life!_ This is how you repay me?" While standing, he wiped the blood from his lip.

"B-" He began.

I raised a finger, and kept talking. "You who call _me_ these names?" I leaned in. "I came with _you_, when _you_ wanted to run from _your_ duty!" I raised another hand to strike him. "I, who cared for you, taught you the ways of the wild. I, who loved you completely, helped you!" The rain mixed with my tears, so he couldn't tell if I cried. I spat out my last insult. "And you think I share your bed, because that is what friends do?"

"Well-" He started.

"Listen to me!" I shouted. I leaned in. "I take your nightmares upon myself. _I take them from you!_ I have restless nights so you may have a peaceful sleep!" I turned on my heel and did something I've rarely ever done.

I turned into a Dragon and flew off into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade was worried. Aram was shaking in rage. He hadn't spoken to her, but kept glaring at the ground, occasionally muttering insults to an unknown woman. She assumed it had something to do with her love's dead twin.

It hurt a lot when Jasmine died.

The warrior princess touched Aram's shoulder. "I'm going inside." Aram didn't respond. Gently, the princess placed a kiss on his head and walked inside. She was soaked to the bone, but was drawn from her own rooms toward Lord Bamien's. Gently, she knocked on his door.

His face appeared in the door. "My lord," She greeted.

Lord Bamien smiled. "Princess Jade," He responded. "What brings you here?"

His silver hair never stopped amazing her. "Aram's a little weird, since the dragonflies-"

"There are no dragonflies here, Your Highness, it isn't their environment." He corrected.

"Begging your pardon, your lordship, but there were. And they landed all over us. Aram's acting off, and I wanted to know if there was anything that could've caused it." She peered in. "May I come in?"

He opened the door to a very well kept chamber. There was one book on a coffee table, but it had a very thin bookmark, as to not disturb the binding. The chairs were arranged in a welcoming circle around the fireplace.

Jade sat in a deep blue chair and arranged herr dress tunic to spread the wrinkles out. He nodded and sat. "My lord-"

"Pardon my interruption, but Bamien or Lord Bamien will do."

"Thank you, m – Lord Bamien. Call me Jade." She replied.

With a kind smile, Lord Bamien continued. "Now, the unusual occurrence of dragonflies in the palace is very odd indeed."

"Yes." Jade agreed. "Is there anywhere I might check to see why they appeared, here of all places?"

Lord Bamien looked down and breathed deeply. "There is a secret of holding for Dragons, further south. The dragonflies, as the myth goes, were once a couple, a woman Dragon and a Human prince." He shook his combed mane of silver hair. "I'll take you there, if you so choose."

"Please do." She pleaded. "I want to help Aram, but he's very angry with someone and won't talk with me."

Lord Bamien suddenly looked very worried. "Who?"

Jade bit her lip, knowing if she spoke the name, she would lose her ride to the Dragon's holding. "Um,"

"Ceara." He murmured. "Aram is angry with Ceara for 'causing Ade's death' am I right?" She nodded, knowing she couldn't escape if she lied. "I will take you there, but whatever you see, you may not speak of, am I understood?"

Why? She wanted to ask, but didn't. "Yes."

"Good." He reached out a hand and she shook it. "Come out onto the balcony." The princess followed the king's advisor/friend. What he did next amazed the princess. His body elongated and grew faint silver scales. His face stretched and grew more serpentine. Wings burst from the middle of his back and also were faintly silver. When his body settled in the Draconic shape, his faint scales grew more solid and had a beautiful gleam to it.

_Get on._ He said. Jade was shocked and took a step back from the huge shaped. _Come on, this is the fastest way to get there, and I need to be back by morning!_

"Um, I forgot to tell you, Lord Bamien, that I'm afraid of heights." She replied, shakily getting onto the Dragonman.

_Don't worry, youngling. Close your eyes or wrap a bandage around it if you choose._ He comforted. Still shaking, the princess drew a wet scarf around her neck. _There. Be careful, you'll get cold._

She nodded. They took off in a rush of air. The wet clothes made her skin clammy and cold. Her hair was flown back by the rushing wind and she felt Lord Bamien pumping his wings underneath her. She hugged him around his neck and tried to keep from opening her eyes, though they were bound shut. Luckily, Lord Bamien must've sensed her unease because he didn't speak.

The wind was chilling the princess to the bone. Her clothes, however, had dried. She heard Lord Bamien's voice inside her head. _We are descending. There is something quite wrong here._ Jade didn't object. Even if she had wanted to, the wind blew her words into the air. Stopping might warm her up a bit. She felt the muscles that controlled his wings change and they started descending.

They landed. She gently pealed back the now-dry scarf and was relieved to find ground. She gently slid off the great Dragon and steadied herself on the ground. She sat, trying to regain her bearings.

_Daughter_, Lord Bamien voiced, utterly shocked. _Why are you here? Why do you weep so?_

_Father!_ A voice cried. _Oh! Father!_ The voice sounded distressed. A smaller, still silver, Dragon appeared. _It is terrible…_

_Speak slowly daughter of mine._ His daughter must be Lady Ceara, Jade realized. She had vanished a little while before she had arrived in Furde. She had run off with… _Ade_. She knew his death! _Explain your story._

_Father!_ The Dragonness wept. _Oh, it's horrid Father._ The finely shaped head of the younger Dragon turned toward the shaken princess. _Who is she? Can she be trusted?_

_Yes, Ceara._ He rubbed her neck and he began to morph again. He retained all of his clothes. He swung out his heavy cloak and blocked Jade's view as Ceara changed also. Small hands grasped the cloak and shivered underneath it. _She is Princess Jade._

_I see._ She murmured. _Aram's love, no doubt._ Those blue eyes were turned onto the girl. _You are cold. Come over here._ Jade obeyed. Ceara swung the cloak around Jade and showed her silvery dress. _Now, I can explain my story._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't matter we were in Human form. My father had addressed me in my mind, and therefore I would answer in it. Jade was a built girl, much like Queen Katharine. She had ruddy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

_Ade and I ran away._ I started._ You know that much. Asnarinith found us some time later. He threatened to Drain me – then Ade._ My father was shocked to hear the name, no doubt, but I continued. _Ade wounded _him_ and _he_ flew off, carrying his little consort, Lovely._

"There is a woman named Lovely?" Jade interrupted. "That's an odd name for a girl."

_Shush._ My father hushed her. He nodded toward me and I continued.

_Ade left our camp unpacked, so the bandits picked it apart, no doubt. We had my pack and all the things on Ade's horse. We rode into town and found a man by the name of Everett, a Dragonborn. He had twin daughters, Syan and Sara, also Dragonblooded. In any case, he took us in and sheltered us for the six days before _his_ imminent revenge. We fled on the sixth night._

He_ found us. Ade was taken prisoner, and I was tied to a stake. _He_ began to Drain me_. By now Father was shaking in rage._ Ade broke free and…_ I began to relive the moment. _He broke through the Draining dome and found me. He died in my arms. _I was crying silently. _I broke the dome and slit _his_ throat – his image's throat. The Goddess came to me. Why me, I will never know. She gave me a gift – Life._ I breathed in deeply and thought out loud once more. _I gave that gift to Ade._

"He's _alive_?" Jade burst out. "Is _that_ why Aram is reeling in pain and Goddess-damned _angry_?"

_No_, my father replied patiently. _He is reeling in pain because the connection is beginning to reform and he is sharing his twin's pain. He is angry because he blames my daughter for his twin's death. He does not know Ade is alive yet. Let Ceara finish._

I nodded and continued. _He awoke, but with very little memory. Eventually, a Dragon found me and took us to Dragonhold, where we've been living for the past few days. He's been healing outwardly, but a few hours ago, in the Dragonhold garden, the connection began to reform and he insulted me._

"And?" Jade asked anxiously.

_I told him the truth._ I said. _I told him _I_ had given him life and that _I_ had cared for him._ I was biting my tongue to keep from spitting out the words like insults themselves. _I reminded him that I helped him sleep peacefully at night and flew away._

"Why _here_ exactly?" Jade pestered. "Why not your home or this Everett's house?"

_Because_, I whispered, _here is where he died._

**Creepy cliffie!**

**Thank you, _Traceykiwilee_, _Classy Lady Elegance_ and _Floating Bubbles_ for reviewing!**

**Review!**


	12. Nightmares

**Nixiesocean: Whoo hoo! I found my flash drive with all my awesome stories on it. Yay! Oh, and this chapter is kind of depressing, in a way.**

_**Responses:**_

**_FloatingBubbles_: Yeah, yeah. Creepy. Have you read _Frankenstein_? That's a creepier book.**

**_Simplegrl007_: Pretty much, all your answers, except the last one, will be answered in this chapter. Don't you feel special? And, yes, I forgive you. :-D**

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: Didn't I describe the Draining as a dome? Red with silver flecks, I believe. And, yes, Ade's death was at the place of the Draining dome. Isn't that scary that Ceara went back there of all places? I never really intended it, but she would've fled further and her presence was required at Dragonhold.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

_Chapter 12: Nightmares_

"I – I'm so sorry," Murmured Jade. I nodded. My father gathered me in his arms.

To me alone, he whispered, _I cannot imagine your sorrow, as Cyrun has never – and I pray never will be – taken from me in such a violent manner._ His eyes, normally so full of life, were sorrow-filled and angry. _I only wish there was something I could do._

I bowed my head. Jade must've understood our need for privacy, because she didn't say a word. _There is nothing, Father, except to escort me back to Dragonhold along with Jade, as I guess you are taking her there._

_I am._ He admitted. _She wished to know more of Aram's pain. I figured the Dragons would be able to help, and I suspected you would be residing there._

_Uncle has outfitted us well, Father._ I confided. _I didn't ruin this dress through his magic…_

My father gave me a big squeeze and released. _He is recovering, no doubt._

_He is still wounded._ I replied dully. _And yet I cannot find a way to cure him._

Jade sighed in the background. My father ignored her. _I will escort you and the princess to Dragonhold where I will look at that prince. It might not do any good, but I've heard from your mother that you've had a quarrel._

I bowed my head. "Yes, Father." I turned to Jade. "We're leaving for Dragonhold. Keep that cloak for now; it'll get colder." Jade nodded. I felt deep inside myself for the Dragonform inside me. I allowed it to take over my form. My clothes melted into me and silver scales took over it.

"That is _so_ disgusting!" Jade exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

I decided to voice my words. "Well, you try changing into a Dragon without doing something disgusting." She was shocked I could speak Common, I guessed, because she was gaping like a fish. I laughed and took off. My father, never to be outdone, grabbed Jade (who didn't have time to shield her eyes) and flew off with her in his claws.

She screeched the whole way there. Luckily, Dragonhold was about an hour's fly from… _there_. I shivered and landed in my assigned room. Ade's room was next to mine, but due to his nightmares (which I no longer care about, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ man!) I stayed in his most often.

I changed into a pale blue tunic and silver breeches while Jade recovered from the flight. My father stayed, thinking deeply. I figured he would be contacting my mother. I looked out the window. I gasped. Ade was in the garden, hunched in pain.

_Go get him_. My shoulder "angel" said.

_He insulted you. Don't help him!_ The "devil" said. _He's been nothing but trouble._

_He will forgive you if you help him!_

_Don't listen to the _angel

The sight of Ade in pain hurt too deeply. I still loved him. I turned to my father. "I'll be back. Ade's room is next to mine." I turned to the sick princess. "The washroom is over there." I pointed to a door. She nodded and stumbled over and shut the door and I heart terrible retching noises, then something wet. I shook my head and ran out the door, sprinting to the gardens.

His arms were semi-covered in bruises, welts and cuts. He looked up at me with bright jade eyes. I gasped, knowing what it meant – but in that moment of hesitation, he fainted.

I stood over him, the dragonflies swirling around me. I gently brushed one off his lips and lightly touched them. They were warm still. The scratches and other assorted wounds were quickly fading; and I cried lightly.

I picked him up and clutched tightly to my chest, stumbling under his weight. I walked up to his rooms and knocked with my foot. My father opened the door, and silently took Ade. He placed the limp form in his bed. I went over and smoothed his midnight-black hair. His eyes fluttered open and took me in.

"Sweet," I murmured soothingly, "Sleep." He grasped my hand weakly and fell back in my arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was hurting. It pained me to faintly see _her_ form inside that dome. It hurt me to see her hunched in pain from _that_. I broke the ropes binding me. Anger and pain fueled me. Lovely had fled. _He_ was there, also angry. I shivered. _He_ was unconsciousness now. I had hit _him_ fairly hard. I went over to the shimmering dome. I gently touched it. It burned. I saw _her_ hunched form. I pursued. It burned and cut me. I shoved my body though, searing every part. _She_ was there. _She_ wasn't happy I was here. _She_ tried to make me leave.

_– A brief lapse of thoughts and the words "Sweet, sleep." –_

I stayed, pursuing my need. I hugged _her_, kept _her_ close. _She_'d never be hurt with me around. I kissed _her_, promising never to leave _her_. All thoughts vanished.

I floated in a vast space of nothingness. A small light appeared, but far away. Curious, I floated toward it. Arms caught me. I was pulled backwards. No pain, just _peace_. I felt a tug at my heart, something pulling me away from the light. I saw a body, laid out and _she_ was crying over it.

My spirit floated over to _her_. _'Don't cry,'_ I murmured, _'Please.'_

_She_ was unfazed by my attempts. Someone had hold of my arm, but I ignored it. A voice, hurt and lonely cried out, piercing my heart. A glow enveloped _her_ and _she_, despite being covered in blood, gently stroked the corpse's cheek. I was pulled, very forcefully, into the corpse.

My last thought before my banishment to my dark prison was _'I love you.'_

"How is he?" Someone murmured.

The next person spoke quietly. "He's going in and out of consciousness."

The first speaker grew worried. "What happens if he doesn't wake up?"

The second speaker breathed silently. "He'll need to be fed. That, or we could try a-"

"Stop!" A commanding voice called. "Do not do anything." The two original people turned to see a lithe figure coming towards them. They shook their heads at the imprudence of the person. "I will take care of His Highness from here."

Sighing, the first person turned to the second. "We will try it for tonight."

The male lying flat on his back left any stream of thoughts behind him and fell back into his sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade kept looking back at me. "So, Ar- Ade's in a…?" She tapped her chin.

"Coma." I replied. "He's stuck, possibly Aram too, in his dream world." My heart ached. My father had spent the night with my mother leaving just before dawn to get home before sunrise and make it look like he had slept there soundly. He didn't know anything about Ade's case.

Neither did I. I knew basic herb-lore. My mother knew more, but like I'd ask _her_ for help! She's been rude to be ever since I mentioned her and Father.

Like I care anymore. I love her, as a mother, but she can be such a _royal_ pain!

A servant appeared in the door, a Human servant. "Excuse me, Lady Ceara, but your mother wants you." He trembled. Obviously, my mother had used fear to make sure the message arrived quickly.

I smiled at the manservant and flashed a look at Jade. She knew I would not be back soon so she took my place next to Ade. I took out a silver piece and handed it to him. "Take me to her rooms." I already knew the way, but I wanted befriend this manservant.

I was dying slowly. I knew it. I also knew Ade was the only way I'd survive this.

My mother was at least in a better mood when I came in than normal. I bowed (since I was in a dress tunic and breeches) and sat.

She turned. Her eyes never met mine, but stared past me. "Ade's case is unusual." She began.

I didn't bother to let her continue. "You have no right to be barging in on my business, _Mother._" I met her cool blue eyes, a replica of my own. "Ade's _my_ friend and _my_-"

"Lover?" She laughed. She shook her head. "You are so naïve, Ceara. You think a Human can ever be the same after a Draining? The Goddess be thanked your father and I returned to normal!"

I stood, furious as all hells. "I don't need you. I'm Uncle's heir, and as I recall, that gives _me_ power over _you_." I slapped her. "So help me, if you _ever_ come near me or Ade or Jade _ever_ again I _will_ do something about it."

I stormed out of the room. My mother was far too composed to cry in my earshot.

I _hated_ her, the imprudence of it all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes. There was my Jade. My heart softened at the sight of her. I had awoken in an attempt to tell those people that… what was it? I forgot. Relief flooded me. I took Jade's hand and kissed it. She was obviously uncomfortable.

I didn't want her to be like that. Why would she be uncomfortable? It was I… in my palace room. I threw my arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips. She softened in my arms and released the tension.

"I'm awake!" I burst aloud.

She backed away. Shaking her head. I ran over, not caring that I might get tangled in the bed sheets. I grasped her arm. "Ade, please-" she began.

I cut her off with a kiss. The door opened to reveal… _her_. _She_ gasped. _She_ ran down the hall and I could hear _her_ sobs. Jade pushed my arms away. "Aram?"

I pecked her cheek with another kiss. "Yes!"

She shook her head. "Oh, Goddess," She turned to me. "Stay in bed. I don't care what you say, _get in that bed_!" I realized she meant me. I shook my head, trying to get a shirt over the bandages covering my chest. I looked around finally realizing I wasn't in my rooms. I was somewhere _completely_ different.

I shook my head. "Does… is this…?" My head swam with questions. She nodded. "I have to go with you, that _b-_"

"No." She said firmly. "I heard the story. If you insist on coming, go quickly, she won't stay Human long." I fumbled with a shirt and followed her. Whoever had undressed me had enough propriety to leave my breeches on.

Jade ran out the door with me right on her heels. I had slept a _long_ time.

Long enough, maybe, to… die?

_No._ A painful memory seized me. I was wracked with fire and knives. I shook it off. Screams penetrated my composure and I ran faster. Jade beat me there and was slowly approaching the weeping Ceara.

Ceara…? Crying…?

I stood back a bit. Jade leaned down. "Ceara?" She asked. Ceara shoved the princess away.

"You…" She couldn't find the words.

"It's not Ade." Jade murmured. "I don't know how, but Aram's here." She gestured to me. "He's Aram."

Ceara looked at me with a tear-streaked face. She stood and came over. "It wasn't my fault." She whispered.

I bowed my head. "I know." I patted her shoulder. "I'm the rash one, remember?"

Jade somehow understood what was going on because she stayed back. "I tried… really I did. I could've lived through it…"

She went back to inaudible crying. I gave her a brotherly hug. "Ade's different from me." I replied. "Think if you were him. Would you have left the love of your life to that fate?"

How was I so empathic?

She smiled weakly. "I guess not."

"What's the fastest way to get from here to the palace?" I asked.

Ceara grinned through her tears. "Dragonback."

"Dragonback!" Jade squawked. "No! I _hate_ heights!"

I took Jade's hand. "I'll be here. If it's too bad, just bury your face in my chest." I rustled her ruddy blonde hair.

Ceara and I had come to our understanding. Now, it was Ade's turn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Now that you've read, enjoyed and now the last step:**

**Pretty, _pretty_ please, review!**

**Danke schon: _FloatingBubbles_, _Simplegrl007_ and _Classy Lady Elegance_ for reviewing!**


	13. Thirteens and Crowns

**Nixiesocean: I'm ba-ack! Who hooo! Okay… so… I'm pretty bored. I've been perfecting this darn chapter until it died from an overdose of pages. jk, jk.**

**I only got one response from the last chapter! I'm so disappointed with you all!**

_**Responses:**_

**_Classy Lady Elegance_: I'm not quite sure how you're confused? Is it the whole Aram – Ade – body switch-a-roo? In any case, it was a feat of magical proportions. Aram is in Aram's body, just like Ade is in Ade's body.**

**Got it?**

**Review, _please_! **

_Chapter 13: Thirteens and Crowns_

Everyone says thirteen is an unlucky number. In inns, the doors skip from twelve to thirteen, for children turning thirteen is considered an unlucky year.

For me, the number thirteen was quite bad. In fact, I had been gone exactly thirteen days from the palace at Furde. On that day, I found Jade kissing Aram (who I thought at the time was Ade) and threatened my mother. On the thirteenth day after our escape, I took two Humans on a ride back to the palace and on the thirteenth day after Ade and I disappeared, Ade was found in Aram's bed.

Creepy.

The people at the palace must be in a tizzy about now. After all, how many times does a dead prince come back in his brother's place? I landed in the royal gardens and rapidly changed form.

On the thirteenth day after my escape, there was partying and I was shunned.

Happy people wondering what was going on soon engulfed Aram and Jade.

I was left out, since I was seen as the instigator of the escapade.

I went straight to my rooms after a word to Jade and pulled out a small book I read as a child. I didn't notice the tears until the words blurred under my eyes and dropped onto the aged book. I shut it with a thud and tried to pick another book. My sensitive ears heard noise. I turned.

Ade stood there with his arms covered in cuts, bruises and other assorted wounds.

I didn't know what to do. I left the room and headed out onto my balcony.

"You should leave. I'll be heading back to Dragonhold tomorrow anyways. Uncle is sick and I need to be there." I muttered to the wind. I felt him up next to me. My nose faintly caught his scent and I turned away from his hurt eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I felt him hug my shoulders and lay his chin on top of head. I felt his throat vibrate as he spoke. "They can't change what we have." His response was cryptic. "Not Mother, not Father… not Aram."

"Asnarinith isn't dead." I reminded him. "It isn't possible until then."

Gently he turned me, I never resisted. His bright jade enticed me and I felt him lower his lips gently onto mine and I nearly turned to a pool of water. I clung to him and felt the sweetness of the kiss. It felt like I lost control of the moment. My arms reached up and touched his temples to gently sever the connection. As my fingers brushed his temples, I caught a snippet of a message sent to Aram from Ade.

_"- worry."_ I could only assume the first part was 'Don't' since the only response was a noncommittal mental sound.

Our lips released. My breath was taken away. Under my hands, the bruises were slowly fading. In slow pulses a soft blue light scoured away all traces of any sort of wound he might've had. He never noticed but I did.

"Ade…" I whispered. His eyes were bright and they held such a deep look of love even I was astounded. I felt his soft lips on mine again. If I hadn't been holding his arms, slowly spreading my healing-love over him I might've fallen over. When the pulsing light stopped and his lips allowed me to breath through my mouth again, I was light-headed and tired.

Slowly, like a dream, we moved in the rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wrapped my arms around the small waist beside me, hugging it closer to my body and fell back into a light sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt his arm tighten around me and I nearly cried. I gently moved his arm and replaced it with a pillow. I pulled back on my clothes and went back over to his sleeping form. I tenderly replaced the connection. His eyes twitched and opened. I kissed his forehead.

"It wouldn't be possible anymore." I turned away and looked out the window. My eyes caught the sight of a new moon. How odd. A full moon on the thirteenth night after our escape. I rotated back around to him. I brushed a finger on his cheek. "It isn't possible anymore, now more than ever."

His eyes were questioning. "Why not? I'm a prince. It doesn't matter." He tried to sit up. He only succeeded in tangling himself further in the bedcovers.

I turned my face away, trying to not betray my look of hurt. "Because it would be a scandal. I'm at fault for our escape. Not that I care, but my reputation as a woman is ruined. That in turn, ruined yours." I felt him take a hand.

Using all my strength, I broke his grasp, ran and jumped off the balcony. It was high enough to give me enough time to turn into a Dragon and fly off.

Hurt deeply, I inserted one thought into his mind.

_I love you, my dearest prince._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I rolled over, completely confused. I'd been set free of my cage of darkness, but at what cost? My people were in a celebratory mood with Princess Jade of Calain, my brother and I all back safe and sound; there'd probably be a week of festivities.

I might try her father. He probably already knows. My mind came upon a dim memory.

_"You two need to find a priestess."_

_"We will."_

And another:

_"Do you have any princesses?"_

_"I don't, myself. Though a princess is visiting my brother."_

Things I had held dear came back, talks with Ceara about pretty much anything. Tricking Father into believing I was Aram; Averill getting grounded for a year; my first night away from the palace; my first kiss… the look in Ceara's eyes only a few hours ago.

I stood and dressed. I realized I could hear Aram's thoughts. Before anything was sent to Aram, I hid behind my walls. I went out on the balcony and looked out across the palace grounds. I saw the faint shape of Ceara in the light of the full moon. I turned away and looked at her writing desk. There was a letter translated into Common. It wasn't her handwriting, more fancy and weathered.

I knew it. It was the one Ceara had written in her language the day we had left.

_Mother, Father,_

_I don't mean to worry you in any fashion. You will know by now that my duty called me away from the palace. But duty is not the only thing that calls me. You know I vowed, on Ade's tenth birthday, to protect him from harm. This vow calls me to go._

_You two know of another thing that would call me to follow – nay, _protect_ – Ade. Love. I have loved Ade since Goddess knows when. Each year, steadily, it grew and I became uneasy around him. I didn't let it show for fear of losing his friendship. You will find us, I'm sure. We will not be gone forever, be assured of that. Once the novelty of it wears off, he'll return, and I'll be there, guiding him home._

_Maybe we'll visit Dragonhold. I don't know. He will dictate where we go._

_I must leave._

_Love,_

_Ceara Dragonborn._

She followed me to guide me home. She stayed with me to make sure I came home safe. _She left home to help me and me alone._

I turned back to the balcony she leapt off of only a few minutes ago. I felt the vines of roses lovers climbed in secret to get into their beloved's rooms at night. I climbed down, earning myself more than one prick.

I realized my cuts and bruises that I had borne so long had vanished.

I heard voices in the garden.

_"Did you find him?" – "No, last he was seen was on Ceara's balcony." – "Did he vanish? He has no magic!" – "I know!" – "Find him and keep him from running off again!"_

It was my mother and my father.

_Aram._ I whispered. _Cover me._ He was wrapped up in a particularly romantic moment. _ARAM!_ I yelled. I felt him jump._ I'm leaving. Cover me._

_Why?_ He muttered. _Last time _wasn't_ that fun, you know. I _felt_ your death._

_Just give me a damn break and cover me. Mother and Father would stop me. I _need_ to leave and I _need_ you to give me some damn cover!_

I never cursed at Aram.

_Don't get mad, Ade. It won't do any good. I'll cover you._

_Thanks._ I replied sheepishly.

_This is for Ceara, isn't it?_ He asked. When I didn't respond, he added, _I know it is._

_You hate her._ I accused. _You blamed her for my death_ – a weird thought, really – _And you hate her._ I hid behind a bush as people came closer. _You don't think I should leave._

_That's not for me to dictate_. He reminded me. _Last time, you left anyways. What could I do to stop you? Now, leave. Mother will come looking for me to ask about you._

_Thank you. I hope you propose soon._ I teased. The thirteen days of leave had given me strength as well as hope. I found the exit and ran – no, _sprinted_ – to the palace stables. I didn't have Ceara this time, so I needed my own guile.

I raised a clatter outside. The only stable hand on duty left to inspect it. I went inside and found a soldier's gelding. I took some simple tack and rapidly mounted the big horse. I kicked him into a gallop and left the half-drunken stable hand to stare at my escape.

I would ride south in about the same direction to see if I could find the town Everett and his daughters lived just outside of. I couldn't risk seeing Lord Gabon, although he'd know just where it was located.

I dubbed my horse Lightning. He _was_ quite quick.

Once again, my unthinking self forgot any type of sustenance.

Stupid me.

**End of _The Hardest Journey_**

**Part Three of _The Younger Twin_**

**Ceara Adele**

"Forget I was here, Everett." I whispered. "I won't fiddle with your mind like I would a Human, but forget I was here." The girls were in bed. "Please."

"Did you stop by to tell me to forget you, my lady?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure why I'm here. I need to get to Dragonhold." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your kindness. If Ade – Adam – shows up, be kind to him." I smiled weakly.

"I will, my lady." Everett said quietly.

I curtsied and left the house. I noticed a larger workshop being added to the house and smiled. Lord Gabon's commission must've been a work of _expensive_ art. I found the garden still well into its blooming phase and smile. Syan and Sara had taken my advice and kept it well – but not over – watered. I bowed my head and took the shape of a Dragon. I flew off into the night, following my sense of direction. I landed in the courtyard of Dragonhold in about an hour.

I was tired. Uncle was sick, however, so I had to see him. I went to my rooms as Heir Apparent and dressed in my royal garb, purple silk with silver trim (my scale-color) and my initials, C. A. Ceara Adele, in nice, curly script. I stood tall and tried to ignore my own problems.

I went to the hospital wing. Everyone knew me as Her Highness, Heir Apparent Ceara Adele, daughter of Lady Cyrun the Graceful and Lord Bamien the Knowledgeable. Stupid long titles.

I hate them.

I smiled at the Dragon doctors and went to see my uncle. He's not really my uncle, but instead my uncle by a lot of different relations. My uncle was thin and not particularly handsome. Once, he had a mane of golden hair and his now dull eyes were once a stormy gray.

"Uncle." I greeted. "I'm here." His gray-haired head didn't move.

"He's deaf." The doctor said. "Just hold his hand."

I grasped the frail hand.

"Adele." He murmured. I nodded. He always called me by my second name. I dismissed the doctor with my free hand. "Adele, I had a visit from the Goddess." He insisted. "She said you-" he was wracked with a cough. "She said you'd make a good Dragon-Queen." I bit my lip, remembering the Goddess telling me that same thing. "After you left, only a day ago, the law was changed finally." He sucked in a deep breath. "You will be the first female to ascend the throne without a mate." His grip tightened, then went loose.

I bowed my head. I pulled the covers over his regal head and smoothed it. I opened the door and nodded to the doctor. The nurse with him let out a wail of grief. I left the infirmary. I needed to prepare my speech.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lightning carried me two days' travel in less than a day. I stayed at an inn the first night and the next bought supplies. My travel south would take a while. I took the roads and spent nights in inns, never speaking or drinking. Each night, I lay awake, thinking what could've been different. What did I do wrong?

I killed myself. That was what I did wrong. Against Ceara's better judgment, I killed myself and let loose this whole chain of events.

I sighed. The moonlight taunted me. If I were a Dragon, I could fly right to Dragonhold. I heard voices outside my door.

_"The Youn'er Twin is missin' a'ain." – "What! A'ain?" – "Prince Aram tried to cover, but the 'ood queen could always tell the difference" – "What of the two youn'er princes?" – "They've been moved into the country." – "Any word of the runaway?" – "Not one. _He_'s keepin' silent; if he knows where his twin is, he's not speakin' a word."_

I noiselessly crept out of the bed. The men had drifted away and I began to pack my bags.

This town wasn't safe anymore.

Word traveled too fast. I needed to leave, and hastily. My bags were packed and my clothes donned. I left the room. The men were gone. In the common room, I heard some drunken laughter. I tried to leave unnoticed, but one of the men was unusually alert for a drunk.

" 'ey Adam!" He called with a hiccup. "Come dr-_hiccup_-ink wit' us!" His speech was slurred.

"No, thank you." I replied. I _definitely_ didn't want to get drunk. I dashed out the door and into the stables. A silver piece roused the stable hand to tack up Lightning. I mounted and rode off into the night. My room was pre-paid so I didn't need to worry about it.

I cursed in my head. I had forgotten to ask Everett what the town was named! Curses! If only I'd thought of it!

At this rate, I could go to Lord Gabon. He'd probably have me held, though, so I couldn't see him. I'd have to follow the road and pray I recognized some of it.

I prayed Lady Luck was on my side this once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"It is in these times of grief that some may fall apart. But, brothers and sisters! We are Dragons!"_ My voice rang across the quiet chamber._ "It is in these times that we must bond closer than ever and hold strong! We must gather our strengths and hold tight. My uncle was a wonderful relative and an ever better Dragon-King. We lay him to rest in the Goddess' arms this day and pray for his eternal peace in her arms."_ I bowed my head as the tears ran down. I covered his royal face for the second time.

I would be crowned in an hour. _Dragon-Queen Ceara Adele_. If only I had a king. I tried not to think of those last few minutes when I fled Ade, maybe for eternity. Inevitably, I found myself reliving all our moments together, never focusing on one part.

I left the altar and went into a back room where I would be dressed as Dragon-Queen-to-be. Two Dragons were there, one holding my silken dress robe and the other holding my small crown. It was four gold strings plaited together and twisted into a circle to fit my head. My first attendant pulled my hair down and brushed it with one hundred strokes.

The second put rouge on my cheeks and face paint on my eyes and lips. I breathed deeply the soft scent of wildflowers on a summer evening as my first attendant sprayed my hair with perfume. The second added the wildflowers to my curtain of silver hair with small clips of gold.

Somewhere deep, I wished Ade could see me now.

I never wore face-paint before.

The ceremony was brief and to the point. I walked out to the mass of weeping Dragons. As soon as I reached the throne, the Crowner came out. The young girl of, maybe, eight summers held a very heavy crown. She struggled with the mass of gold, silver, rubies, sapphires and jades. The jade jewels reminded me of a certain prince's eyes.

I shut out the thoughts and focused on becoming the Dragon-Queen. The poor child stumbled and fell; the crown went clattering across the raised platform. Unwilling to let this girl suffer such humiliation, I stood and gracefully made my way across the platform. I stooped to her level. The girl had deep brown eyes and a head of bright gold hair pulled into one big tress.

I smiled gently and put my hand out for her to grasp. She smiled and stood. I picked up the heavy crown and set it in her weak arms. I bowed my head and went back to my position. The crowd cheered. Even my uncle would've had her flayed for such an offense. I didn't want to start my rule with pain. The child came over. I bent down and she placed the crown upon my head.

I struggled to stand with the weight; but eventually I stood straight and tall with the Crowner at my side. The crowd burst out into applause. When I raised one hand, the room went silent.

The child fearfully started speaking. "I – In the name of the Goddess." She tried to remember her lines. _I crown thee_. I thought to her. "I crown thee." _All Dragons are bound_. "All Dragons are bound," she repeated with confidence, _under your steady hand._ "Under your steady hand."

I ended the ritual, learned since birth as Heir Apparent. "Thus begins the rule of Dragon-Queen Ceara Adele." The crowd left; ready to begin the feasting. When my Crowner tried to leave, I look her hand and she stayed by my side until the crowd left. I took off my crown. A servant appeared and they both vanished. I knelt. "What is your name, child?"

She bowed her head and spoke solemnly. "Mira Eyen, Your Majesty."

"Mira Eyen, I want you to know that I will not beat you or have you beaten for merely struggling to carry a _very_ heavy crown." I touched the top of her head gently. The fact that I was approximately a decade older than her didn't matter anymore. I was the Dragon-Queen. "Understood?"

She curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty." The title still felt odd, like I'd see my uncle over my shoulder.

My blue eyes peered into her brown ones. "You're a gold?" I asked her. She nodded. "I want you to study with me; nine bells to twelve bells. You're excused from any servant work you would have." I cocked my head sideways. "Do you want to study with me? I'm quite lonely here."

A face appeared in my head. I shoved it out. I needed to get him out of my head. I loved him, but I had left him. He would never find me in Dragonhold.

"I would love to study with you, Your Majesty." She replied quietly.

I smiled. I hoped this young girl would sate my desire for a friend. "Call me Ceara Adele while we're alone. We're comrades now!" She nodded. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow, nine bells."

"Yes… Ceara Adele…" She murmured and scurried off.

I was satisfied with myself. Such thoughts of self-glorification brought back the pain I had wreaked only a day ago.

I saw his face in my mind's eye. His pleading face, his confusion at my leaving…

And I saw his looks of pure love that were bestowed only toward me.

I shivered.

Love…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Review, and I would be much obliged.**

**Thank you to the one and only _Classy Lady Elegance_ for reviewing!**


	14. A Journal Entry and a Capture

**Nixiesocean: So, here you go. An update for **_**The Younger Twin**_**. And no, this isn't the end, believe me, you'll know when it's the end of my story.**

**:-)**

**So, until then, sit back, relax and enjoy my story.**

**Also, The mini-parts are because I didn't want to write twenty million little stories each only a few chapters long. Instead, I combined them into one long story arc and separated them into little sections, further divided into chapters.**

**Enough rambling.**

_**Responses:**_

_**Classy Lady Elegance**_**: What fun would a story be, if there were no sadness? In any case, you'll get your happiness… at the end! My chapter was 'brill'? Is that short for 'brilliant'? Lol.**

_**Sea's of Bitterness**_**: Nope! It isn't the end:-)**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

_Chapter 14: A Journal Entry and a Capture_

Mira Eyen turned out to be illiterate. She was the first I'd ever encountered that was such. Even Everett, a carpenter, knew how to read and write. We began with the Common language. She knew a little bit of it, but wasn't fluent. Common was easier to understand the basics of language.

I wrote the first letter of the alphabet. "A." I told her.

In clumsy writing she copied the letter. "A." She repeated, committing it to memory. She wrote it many times until the clumsy 'A' had begun to form a very finely tuned shape. Luckily, Dragons were fast learners. We went through the whole Common alphabet in those three hours.

It gave three hours of each day a sort of meaning. Meetings with the Draconic Council and my royal advisors crowded each day. I began to understand why my parents said Queen Katharine and King Lance had changed. Free time was a luxury I forsake with the throne.

Mira Eyen's lessons were a careless sort of time in my day. I enjoyed them as much as she did. Then, of course, I got sick.

I awoke. Each morning I did relaxing exercises to get my morning going. This time, however, I felt sick to the stomach. The earth reeled around me as I fought to get to the privy. The ground spun and I nearly fell. I was sore and felt like I had been battered. I threw up last night's dinner.

I took a sip of wine to stop the spinning. It didn't stabilize, so I didn't drink another. I took a sip of water to cool my stomach's rebellion and quench my thirst. I breathed in deeply and counted to ten.

The spinning and the sickness slowed. I left the privy and checked for anything on my nightdress. I had a little bit of water, but that could be explained as carelessness. I rang the servant's bell. Quickly, a servant appeared in the doorway and curtsied deeply.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She asked serenely.

I rolled my eyes. I needed to get a lady-in-waiting soon. "I need to be dressed." I replied. She curtsied again and pulled out some dresses for me to wear.

Dresses required corsets. I needed one since I was getting out of shape. My stomach _definitely_ wouldn't allow me that sort of thing. "Dress tunic and breeches today." I ordered.

She flushed and put back the dresses. Out came a pale peach undershirt, a silver and purple tunic and black breeches. I smiled. It would give the advisors a shock to see their Dragon-Queen in men's clothing. _Then again,_ I told myself,_ I'm not up to playing dress-ups today._ Maybe tomorrow.

The advisors did get quite a shock. They gaped. One, the youngest and named Lord Coven, even had the audacity to look away. Lord Coven, I learned from Mira Eyen, was only twenty Human years and very eligible. The serving girls often occupied his bed at night.

I was protected from his charms. My heart was dead-set on one Human. Quickly, before my treacherous brain led me down a path I didn't want to go down, I thought about the Draconic Council.

Lord Coven coughed and stood. "My Lady Queen," He murmured. "We were not expecting you in such… _interesting_ attire." The others nodded their agreement.

The Dragon Council consisted of five men. Lord Coven, a blue Dragon and thirty, Lord Solis, a gold Dragon and one century, Lord Menon, a green Dragon and forty decades, Lord Wyaon, a white Dragon and one-and-a-half centuries and lastly, Lord Qeun, a silver Dragon and fifty decades. Each wore an over-robe denoting their color and age (younger being lighter and older being darker, this made it _very_ easy for the dyers).

I sat. The five men also seated themselves. "What is on the agenda for today?"

Lord Qeun spoke first. "The Humans are fast encroaching on _our_ lands. They've started killing _Rogue Dragons_," He spat the title. Rogue Dragons were Dragons that had not paid their respects to their Dragon-Queen and were considered perfect targets for Human knights. "Not that I care, but who's to say they won't start on _us_ next?"

I bowed my head. "Furde will not bother us. Calain, will not either after an envoy. Auszin-Guen is not near us and Aludn is our only real threat." I replied. "I know the royal family of Furde, my parents are their advisors. Princess Jade of Calain is soon to be betrothed to Prince Aram of Furde. Auszin-Guen's queen is related to King Lance of Furde by blood.

"Our only real threat, if any, is Aludn. Even then, King Brennin of Auszin-Guen is Queen Fria's brother." I ended my explanation by laying a hand on the table. "Any other concerns?" The five men shook their heads. "Good. I'll be in my study." I stood and the world began to spin.

Lord Caven eyed me. He probably thought me a nice juicy slab of steak. "My Lady Queen," He murmured, helping me steady myself. I got a shock. I knew what he was doing. Stupid blues. I raised my chin and took my arm away.

"I'm fine." I lied. In truth, I was fighting another wave of nausea. "I shall be in my study." I left the room, trying not to sway. I felt a probe in my mind. I closed my eyes and found its source. Lord Qeun. _Leave me alone!_

I felt it retreat. _I am sorry._ He whispered apologetically. In an even quieter tone, he added, _Watch out for Lord Caven. He wants his heir on the throne._

I controlled my immense irritation. _Thank you._ I said tersely. _Now_ please_ leave._ I felt a bow and his presence left. I mentally kicked myself, since when I had _ever_ been so rude to advisors? I breathed deeply and felt the world stabilize.

I couldn't concentrate on my expense-management papers so I took out my journal. I decided to start writing in Furdian. Too many people here knew Draconic and Common.

_Journal,_

_It's been a while. Life's been busy. It's been about four days since my coronation and… it is stressful. I want to send a letter to Queen Katharine and King Lance, telling them of my new responsibilities, but they hate me currently. I may send Lord Solis as an envoy once my rule is stabilized. Lord Coven can't be trusted, along with Lord Menon. Blues and Greens are notorious for their… appetites for Human girls. I'm willing to give Lord Wyaon a chance, being that Whites are fairly neutral._

_Reds aren't even a part of Dragonhold. Asnarinith, I was told, was the last Red to ever be in Dragonhold. Most of them aren't around anymore. Knights of Old killed them all off._

_I'm sort of happy. If ever a Dragon was pure black-evil, Reds are the perfect example. How do you think all those stories of Damsels-in-Distress and Knights-in-Shining-Armor came about? Reds._

_Enough rambling…_

_I miss Ade. I can't figure out why I ran. I tell myself it's for his own good, so he could marry a good little noble girl and have a perfect little royal family. Sometimes, I think I was scared. Of what? Draining didn't scare me. Being crowned didn't scare me. Facing bandits didn't scare me._

_Why would love?_

_(Mental headshake) It was wrath. I know it. The wrath of his parents is what I couldn't bear. I couldn't bear being a scapegoat for him. I love him, even enough to not produce an heir with another man, but I cannot bear being a _scapegoat_. I am no one's fallback plan for punishment. I will not be blamed for his choice to leave._

_I went with him because I vowed to protect him; a vow I failed and now see the folly of it all. My stupid little vow allowed me to be closer to him, maybe closer than I ever _truly_ wanted to be. It's too late now anyways. In Human terms, I'm a ruined woman._

_Why is it that women are 'ruined' but men never are? I shall never understand that about Humans. What makes men so superior to women? I've seen births. The next time a man tries to tell me he's better than I am, I shall remind him what pain women go through to "fulfill their duties as wives". I will remind that man that he has a "duty" to his wife to be faithful._

_Too many marriages go sour. Men can bed women without a penalty because _they_ are not the ones taking the result. Women cannot bed a man because everyone would know they had. Women have this unmistakable thing: they get pregnant. Their stomachs grow and everyone knows they've been with a man._

_Unless of course, you're just a glutton, then it's your own fault._

_Angrily yours,_

Dragon-Queen_ Ceara Adele_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My journey south was very dull. There were no bandits to be slain and no one suspected "Master Adam" to be the runaway prince any more than the next guy over. It was all quite boring. I wished I had brought something to write with to document my excursion (not that there was anything interesting) so I could show it to Ceara when I saw her again.

_If_, a little part (the pessimistic side) said, _if you can find her._

I rolled my eyes and continued on Lightning. He was a good horse and responded to the lightest touches now. I fed him oats each night. He was nice to me now, and never threw me.

Needless to say, this "adventure" was turning into a very dreary "ride".

My only reason for continuing was to find Ceara and ask her one question; "why?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I thought if I had some herbs to calm the upset stomach, the nausea would stop. After three days of suffering through meetings with worried looks and seated-only lessons with Mira Eyen, I finally swallowed my pride and went to beg to my mother for help.

I knocked on her door. She appeared in the doorway. "Ceara!" She said cheerfully. "My Lady Queen," She amended. I rolled my eyes.

"Mother, I need to talk to you." I said quietly. "_Please_."

She bowed her head. "Come on in." She opened the door and I entered her rooms. She visited Father every so often. She said she enjoyed Dragonhold more than the palace in Furde. I think she just wants to keep an eye on me. She shut the door. "What's wrong?"

She became a worried mother now. I liked it. I wanted someone to fawn over me, I realized. I blushed. "I've been having this nausea-" My mother gasped. "What?"

"Who is it?" She demanded. "Who?"

I furrowed my brows. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes glowed. She spoke in a low voice. "Who's the father?"

"Oh, Goddess," I moaned. "Oh, Goddess… no…"

She was curious. "What's wrong? Having a child is perfectly fine! It's the Goddess' blessing to women!"

"Blessing!" I snorted. "Being ripped in half by a child. Sure, nice."

My mother breathed deeply. "Who is the father?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why won't you tell me?" She pleaded.

"Because I don't trust you to keep quiet. I don't care if people think _I'm_ irrisp-" I stopped myself. "Because I want a secret for once. I want something to have for myself. I gave up my privacy, my opinions and my _freedom_ to become the Dragon-Queen. I want something of my own."

Apparently, my mother was deaf, because she kept pleading with me about "whom the father was." I rolled my eyes. I nearly slapped her. "Mother. I came for some herbs for a stomachache. Not for a party."

She sighed. "I guess you'll tell me eventually. I'll keep quiet." I smiled. My mother could be sensible when she needed to be. "The sickness will abate in a few days. It's shorter for Dragons because our children grow faster. About seven months."

I bowed my head. "And I get to endure a huge stomach and irritation for the next twenty-eight weeks?"

"No, after a week the nausea stops." I scowled. "What? It's beautiful. Believe me, you'll be happy to be a mother as soon as you are one." She smiled kindly. "After all, you'll have a sibling soon anyways."

Had she forgiven me? What was this about a sibling?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I guess the women found a bedraggled, dirty man handsome because I had more than one woman approach me. Of course, I sent them away. My heart was set in stone and written with one woman's name. _Ceara Dragonborn_. I realized I'd been away a week already. I was in the region, that much I knew. Somehow, I was certain, I was in the general area (being about ten square miles) of Master Everett's house… and in a forest.

Someone stood up behind me. "Do Move Not." The person said in broken Furdian.

I breathed softly. "Yes. Okay." I replied. I felt a hand grasp my wrist. "Do not touch me." I hissed, wrenching the person's hand away from me wrist.

"Prisoner are you." It said. "With come me." I shook my head in confusion. What type of grammar was he using? I turned.

'It' was a human. She, actually, was tanned and had scant clothes on. A small bit of animal skin covered her… _female_ parts. Another loose bit of leather covered her… lower region. I noted she had scars running over her body. They formed the shape of a Dragon on her flat stomach. I realized what she was.

She was a 'native' of Furde.

"Move!" She poked my back. "Do Stare Not!" She shoved me into a bush. "Stupid men." She added. Reaching down, she pulled me up and onto her back. Mind you, I'm not a light man. I'm built, now anyways, for combat, meaning lean and muscular.

When she ran, I felt her muscles bunch up and stretch out. I swore.

"You speak not." She breathed heavily. Finally, after about a ten minute run, she stopped and set me down. "You are prisoner. You speak not." She cuffed my head. I growled. "No speak!" She hit me again, on the head.

I rolled my eyes. _Dear Goddess, please let me get out of this soon!_

Her eyes were hard. "You call me 'Mistress', yes?"

I raised my chin. "Is that a question?" She hit me. I raised my hand to strike her when, in a flash, she had her dagger pointed at my throat. "Yes, _mistress_." I muttered.

"Loud." She ordered. I shook my head. The dagger came dangerously close to cutting my neck. "Speak!"

"Yes. _Mistress_." I replied acidly. I refused to be drug down by these natives. I was their prince!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review please!**

**Thank you to **_**Classy Lady Elegance**_** and **_**Sea's of Bitterness**_


	15. The Natives

**Nixiesocean: I'm back! Yay! I know, I've been gone a long time, but I've had little time to update and all that good fun stuff. So, enough chatter.**

_**Responses:**_

**_Single Anais Petals_: Wait… did you change you s/n? I didn't even notice! I like the old one better… :-D What was odd about the ending?**

**_simplegrl007_: This chapter should answer your questions about Hyane (the native) and Ade. Actually, until I read your review, I never thought about Lord Coven claiming it was his child… good idea… maybe I'll implement it…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

_Chapter 15: The Natives_

I returned to my mother for some herbs, stronger than the ones I had in my rooms. She sat there grinning broadly. I sighed and spoke, "Why are you smiling?"

"You _do_ remember that you will have a sibling, do you not?" She asked sweetly.

I didn't.

"I – I'm _what_?" I asked. "Mother, you _need_ to stop joking! I'm really stressed right now." My blue eyes met hers.

She straightened, as if slapped. "I'm quite serious."

I shook my head. "Dragons rarely have more than one!" I nearly died from the overload of stress. When her eyes showed she was _truly_ serious, and not just joking, I added, "When?"

She smiled. "In a month." My eyes widened. "I know you didn't notice. A certain _Human_ was on your mind at the time. Plus, I went back and forth between Dragonhold a lot." My thoughts were warm at the mention of Ade. I brushed them away. It was highly improbable he could find Dragonhold without aid from a Dragon. My mother's face betrayed her thoughts. "You didn't!" She cried.

I was completely confused. "What?"

Her soft blue eyes grew hard. "You _slept_ with him!" She pointed a finger at me. "You _sneaky_ little thing!" I took a step back. I should've left after she mentioned her own pregnancy. "Prince Ade! The father!"

Oh, Goddess. She didn't! "Mother – I –"

"You told me you'd get married first! I _tried_ for _months_!" She yelled. "And you go and sleep with a _HUMAN_?" She shook her head and turned her back on me. "I don't believe you! You've tainted our line."

I turned on my heel. "You'll have another child to keep your line _pure_. As for me, I'll stick to love." I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

The audacity of the woman! I growled some Furdian curse words under my breath and went to my study to balance the treasury and write invites to my next ball (all the ladies of the court _insist_ I hold one).

Mira Eyen was in my study. She curtsied. "Pardon me, Ceara Adele." She murmured.

I was confused. Was it nine bells already? "Yes, Mira Eyen?"

She blushed deeply. Red spots on a girl with brown eyes and gold hair looked fairly odd. "I came here early." I smiled. "I wanted to start learning _so badly_…"

I cocked my head. "Why are you here, Mira?" I kneeled and held her chin in my fingers. "Did Lord Coven send you here?" She couldn't hold my gaze. "Mira…"

Tears began to form. "Y – yes." She simpered. "H – he…" She trailed off into weeps. I held her close until she could begin to speak properly again. She swallowed her sobs. "Lord Coven wanted me to visit your study – to see if h – I could find anything."

I cocked my head. "There are plenty things in his own study. _Why_, Mira, _did he send you?_" I made my voice compassionate. "Tell me straight off."

She looked down. "He wanted to know who your lover was." Her gold hair covered her eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled in Common. Immediately, she switched to Draconic. "I will leave, Your Majesty." She turned. "With your leave?"

I stood tall. "I do not give it." She stiffened. "Tell me, _exactly_, why you obeyed Lord Coven?"

I heard a faint sound that was something like a snort. "My Lord Coven is nobility. What can a poor serving girl do besides his biding?"

I had heard about his reputation. _Never_ had I thought that Mira might fall prey to this man's lusts. I held her shoulder. "Mira Eyen, you have every right to disobey. My privacy is my own. Even nobility cannot invade on it."

She shook. "Yes, Your Majesty."

I took my hand away. "The next time someone tells you to spy on another person, come straight to me." I stepped back. "No one else. You may leave, Mira."

I heard her whisper, "Yes… Ceara." She left my study in a hurry. I sighed and sat down. I pulled out my journal from its locked confinement and trimmed a quill. I breathed deeply and gathered my thoughts.

_Journal,_

_Mother's angry with me for… everything. She told me I would have a sibling. A sibling! Imagine… a small little brother or sister to talk to, one to play with… no. That child will be pampered and set on "the right path" by my mother. If only it wouldn't be nearly eighteen years apart, me, the queen, and my new sibling only a connection to the royal family._

_Lord Coven will pay for Mira. He will pay for every crime and every woman. He will pay for trying to get poor Mira to pry into my business and he will pay for trying to read my emotions._

_He will pay, by the Goddess, he will._

_I am too angry to write._

_Ceara Adele._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mira walked along the halls. A hand shot out. It pulled her into a small cleaner's closet. She was still too small to put up much resistance. _Don't speak._ The voice said. _I'll give you instructions._

She knew who her captor was. Lord Coven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I silently glared at my 'Mistress'. Her name was Hyane and she spoke precious little Common and even less properly. Hyane was the chief's daughter, and still unmarried. Hyane was an annoying, very abusive mistress. Luckily, I wasn't to occupy her bed. For that, I felt relief. _That_ was one thing I would outright object to and refuse to comply. She could hit me; whip me: I didn't care. I wouldn't do it, and no one would make me.

I was in leather ropes, signifying my enslavement and a small brand on the inside of my right arm. It had a flying eagle on it. Did we have eagles in Furde? In any case, I learned a bit of their language. 'Mua' meant go.

That's about it.

"Mua, Ayde." 'Ayde' is how my name is pronounced among the natives. I fear I will start writing it with the extra y-sound. "MUA!" _Whack_! "Mua, Ayde." I got hit for not moving fast enough. Hyane knew well enough not to try to explain her instructions in her own language. "Water fetch well go." She said in her broken Common. She repeated it in her language so I'd learn it.

Trying to sort out her speech was enough brainwork. I went to the small village's well and brought back her water. She nodded and added another task. "Mu'er uan Fra." This, of course, she _didn't_ repeat in Common. Instead, she smacked me for not understanding her.

I hate Hyane.

"Go get her mother." A small voice whispered in Furdian. I resisted the urge to turn and see my benefactor. Instead, I bowed and hurried off to fetch Hyane's mother. I returned with another bow.

"She will be here shortly." Before she could raise a hand to strike me, I added, "Mistress."

"Yaon biys anotah." She muttered rolling her eyes. "Dismissed." Obviously, she knew _that_ word. I turned to see a dark-haired head bobbing through the crowd. "Back be two." She added. I nodded to show her I understood and left.

I chased the brown-haired lady through the crowds. She stopped to look around for me. I caught her shortly after her hesitation. I grabbed her wrist. "Why did you help me?" I asked in Furdian.

She gasped and turned. I _knew_ her face… from where? "You are my prince, Ade." She replied in a murmur. "I would not have you so disgraced, Your Highness."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is your name, maiden?"

She scoffed. "Fiona Smith, Your Highness." She curtsied.

"Averill's ex-maid!" I exclaimed. "Fiona…" I hugged her. "It's so great to see a friendly face."

She looked down. "Forgive my saying so in such bold terms, but, Your Highness, I'm – I…" I saw her eyes drawn to a black tattoo around her right wrist. I guessed at the meaning.

I smiled kindly. "You are married."

She nodded with a blush. "Yes."

I gave her another hug of gratitude. "Sorry, I've been gone from Court a long time."

She curtsied again. "I would be glad to teach you the language, Your Highness. My husband is out tonight. A celebration."

I smiled. "A celebration?" She nodded. "For what?"

Her eyes flashed up. "A man. He's got a silver streak in his hair. _They_ say he's Dragonborn."

I gasped… could it be… Everett? "Does the man have girls?"

She nodded her head. "He's to be killed in a months' time. Celebrations every night from now till then." When I caught and held her eyes, blue as ice, she admitted, "He has no wife, alive that is. I spoke to him last night. He wails about his daughters."

I bowed. "Thank you, Fiona. If you ever need a favor-"

"Get the man away from this village before he is killed. That is my favor. I cannot bear the sight of murder – and I'll have to attend." She interrupted. "I do not hold boons long. Save that man and your debt is paid for whatever I help you with." With a last curtsy, she headed away.

Everett. The carpenter. I'd be Goddess-blest lucky if I managed to get Everett away from the curst village. With the brand (which hurt _a lot_) I'd be easy to find by the tribe. Syan and Sara had to be worried sick about their dear father.

The big clamor of tribesmen and women slowed at it reached the second hour past noon meal. I rushed back to Hyane, Goddess curse the woman. Hyane was displeased, but couldn't hit me because I had arrived on time. Obviously disappointed she assigned me various tasks, all of which she did in Common, then in whatever language she spoke. I was beginning to pick out minor bits of Furdian in her speech. Was our Furdian a descendant of her language?

My head swam with questions. When Hyane dismissed me for the night, I made my way to the prisoner's tent, where Everett would most likely be chained up. I walked inside. A crumpled form was chained to a pole of wood. If they thought he was a god, wouldn't they have treated him better? Sighing, I went over to the body.

I lifted his head. It was a beat-up, bedraggled Everett. I bowed my head. He was bleeding. I tried to press a wound, but he jerked at the pressure.

"Shh." I whispered. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

He groaned. "Adam…?" He mumbled.

"Yes." I replied. "What happened?"

"Syan and Sara!" He exclaimed. "What'll I do?" Apparently, a friendly face was enough to rouse him to sense. "Ade!" He was speaking in Furdian, since most natives didn't know it. "I thought you were-"

"I'm fine." I cut through. "If I set you free and we make sure Syan and Sara are okay, will you and the girls help me find Dragonhold? I _need_ to see Ceara."

He shook his head. "I don't know where Dragonhold is. I've heard of it and Mia went there once, but I've never been there." He gulped. "Water."

I nodded and went to get water. Fiona entered the tent and curtsied. I nodded and she went over to dress Everett's wounds. I got a scoop of the water in a jug and brought it over.

"We can't escape yet, _she_ doesn't trust me. I'll need to wait a bit." I said. "I need some sleep, _she_ rises with the sun." I bowed to Fiona and to Everett and left the tent, heading to my smaller tent. I lived in a tent since I wasn't a tribesman.

I shook my head. How could I get Everett out of the village? Maybe even Fiona, if she chose to come. We'd need to leave quickly, and get to a large town to hide with everyone else. My planning only halted when true sleep, and weariness, overtook my senses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Please review!!!**

**Thank you to _Single Anais Petals_ (formerly _Classy Lady Elegance_) and to _simplegrl007_, even though you didn't review last chapter, I forgive you! When you review, your reviews are extraordinarily helpful!!!**


	16. Three Weeks of Boredom

**Nixiesocean: Wow… so I feel bad for not updateing sooner, but life caught up with me (again) and now I'm way late and you all deserve this chapter, except that nothing big happens, except that … oh… I won't tell you that. You'll read it anyhow.**

_**Responses:**_

**_Simplegrl007_: Aww t'anks for de long review! I feel humbled. Anyways, I never really set a time for courting because in the culture (with the excepting of Chief's Daughter Hyane) the native women have little rights. So, I guess that if Fiona's husband wanted to marry her, he'd just march up to Hyane, or the chief – who has yet to get a name-, and demand wedlock. That, or, just do it the old fashioned way. Which, of course, he didn't. Anyways, yes Lord Coven is a jerk. Ceara looks down on him since Silver Dragons are mostly the leaders of the group. You could say the order of succession of power among dragons would be Silver, Gold, Blue, Green, White and Red. Half-Dragons and Mixed-Raced Dragons are among the lowest, with only pure Humans being lower than dirt to 90 of Dragons (Ceara being an exception). Also, like in Human society, there would be Noble Dragons, and Commoner Dragons, the order being the same in both, because I'm too lazy to figure out a new order for Commoners.**

**Anyways.**

**T'ats about it, folks!**

**Read and enjoy. Also, pardon me for not updating sooner!**

_Chapter 16: Three Weeks of Boredom_

Mira Eyen was not in my study the next day. I sent for Lord Coven. He arrived in my study with a bow and a compliment for my tunic/breeches. I greeted him with the cold distain of royalty toward a lower lord. He shrugged it off like he wore a winter coat in the freezing poles of the earth.

"Lord Coven," I said tersely.

His eyes softened. I put up my solid walls of concrete and faced him. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

I didn't mean to confront him with my information so soon, but he was corrupt. "Where is my student?"

"Who?" His blue hair shone in the candlelight. "Who is your student?" He asked innocently.

I leveled my blue eyes at him. "Mira Eyen."

His golden eyes betrayed no hint of surprise. "The servant girl? Surely, Your Majesty-"

"_Don't give me that!_" I yelled. I pointed a finger at him. "Do you deny sending Mira Eyen in here to invade my privacy?"

He looked me coolly in the eyes. "I do not."

"Do you deny having any sort of intimate connections with her?"

He let out a breath of air, something like a snort. "I do not, most women would desire it."

I laughed. "I love your use of 'most women'." I replied sarcastically.

He bowed comically. Obviously, he didn't catch my sarcasm. "Ah, yes. Your Majesty, but you have not swooned."

_Of course not, you hardheaded man, I've got my Ade._ I thought to myself behind my walls of concrete. Then I stopped myself. I don't have Ade. I left him… my heart couldn't figure out why.

I turned onto him with deadly eyes. "I did not call you here for flirting, Lord Coven. I called you here because I want you to leave Mira Eyen, and any other women under the age of fourteen Human years alone."

He bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Lord Coven turned to leave I added, "The next report I have of an assault on your part, or anyone else's, the offender will be put into prison."

I heard a strangled voice reply, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"It better stay that way." I murmured.

If he heard, he made no move. He left and I sat down, exhausted by our "little chat" and by the child under my heart, growing. _I don't know if I'll be able to bear the snippets of gossip that will float around._ I told myself warily. I shook my head. I was no longer in the Human realms. Dragons don't care about the father, though they will still wonder.

**When will Ade arrive?** A small part asked.

Why do you care? Another asked.

**Because!**

Why did you run?

**I -**

Ade wasn't going to harm you.

**They would.**

Not you, merely your reputation.

**Exactly!**

When have you cared?

**Since now!**

You're worried your love will fade.

**Am not!**

Are too. Why else run after sleeping with him? You've gone through the trouble of helping him regain his normal self; you saved him from a horrible fate as a mindless being! Why run from his love?

**Because… because…** The small, not-so-brave side whimpered.

Because you're scared. The rational, more dominant side replied.

I shook myself out of my stupor. I _had_ to stop doing that. I turned my head back to my shelves upon shelves of books. What could I do to pass the time? I only had one meeting a day, and that was already over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My three weeks of servitude, was needless to say, painful. Hyane didn't turn out to be any better than her first impression. Worse still, she found out I was visiting Everett, and barred me from going. All lessons on the language and information came strictly from Fiona.

Life was terrible. I couldn't escape (too many guards around Hyane and the exits) and I couldn't visit Everett. I have a few cuts, now, from the guards, who decided I was 'out of place' with the Princess of the Tribe.

In less than a week, Everett would be sacrificed and my last chance to find Dragonhold, and Ceara, would be lost. Syan and Sara would be orphans…

I _had_ to save his butt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In less than a week, my mother's child would be due. My new sibling would be born.

A sibling…

In these short few weeks, I've managed to stabilize my rule as Dragon-Queen. Mira Eyen came to my study two weeks back and we resumed our studies. She's changed.

I blame Lord Coven, I have no conclusive proof, and so I can't call him out. Ade hasn't found Dragonhold and my mind is going crazy with the evidence of our child. My stomach has begun (very subtly) to grow. I feel weird.

I'll be a mother.

Weirder still, I know I'll be a mother in a half-year. Dragons carry children for seven months, and I've had this child growing for about a month now. My journal is filled and so I am having a new one made. Mira is quieter and less happy. When I inquired about it, she merely shrugged.

I'm going crazy with boredom. Mira's studies keep me busy, for a time. Mostly, she dictates the studies for that day, so it takes very little thinking.

"Guano." I yelled. A small, half-silver, maid appeared. "Go get my Spymaster."

"Yes, Your Majesty," She murmured. She wasn't gone one hour when another woman (yes, I appointed a woman as Spymaster). "Your Majesty, Spymaster Hyane."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyane wasn't in the camp; she plain disappeared when I was getting well water. I was allowed to roam free. Never, in the three – nearly four weeks – of my imprisonment had I been allowed to roam freely. The again, during that time, I had to be broken into being a slave. Something, I hoped, Hyane never achieved.

I visited Fiona's hut. She had a smallish hut, like every childless pair, that was the same earthen brown. The only difference was the small eagle-print on the right hand side. I wondered what it was for. I looked at my arm, the one branded with a similar eagle-shape.

Had Fiona been a slave? Had she married one of the 'natives' to get out of it, and that's why that mark was there? Questions ran through my mind as I flicked the small metal plate outside her door. It served like knocking, since the doorway was only covered by a piece of leather.

I heard yelling, in their language. I couldn't make out most of it. Were those curse words? I heard Fiona's weeping voice.

What was wrong?

A man, assumedly her husband, left the hut. He went to the main tent-hut and left my field of vision. I entered the small hut.

"Fiona?" I whispered in Fudian.

I saw her huddled in a corner, weeping. "Oh… Your Highness, it's no use."

"Why?" I murmured kindly.

Her tear-streaked face was upturned. "I – I want to leave with you, if Your Highness will allow it."

I smiled. "You need to help me break Everett out of jail."

She sniffed. "Anything to get back at that horrible man."

I brushed her hand. "What did he do?"

Her face turned aside as she spoke softly. "He – he's to divorce me… because he thinks you're a threat to my felicity." I gasped. "He thinks you're going to take me back because… I was a-" She wept hysterically.

"Because you were a slave." I added.

She nodded, wiping her tears with a cloth. "Y – yes. I've been with him since I left the palace a few years back."

I patted her shoulder. "Hyane is gone. Now is ideal if we want to leave."

She breathed deeply. "No wonder men think us women weepers. I'll help."

I smiled. "Not all women weep uncontrollably."

"Ah, yes, the lady Ceara." She sighed. "She was a good model." She looked down, "Begging your pardon, Highness."

I touched her shoulder. "It's of no consequence." She looked back up at me. "Besides, she's why I'm out here. I need to find Dragonhold. Do you know where it is?"

She sighed. "No, Your Highness."

"You've heard of it?" I asked cautiously.

Fiona sighed. "Dragonhold is the last major city from the great empire of Dragons." She replied. "I only know that because recently Princess Hyane has been going there, or so my former husband said."

I gaped. "_No way_!" I gasped. "Why does she go?"

Fiona shrugged. "Pay homage to the new ruler?"

"Ruler? Who?" I whispered.

"Pardon the noncompliant comment, Highness, but why?"

"Who is it now? The last time I heard about the ruler, he was an ailing dragonman." I whispered. "Who's the new monarch?" _Where did I hear he was sick?_ I asked myself. The question brought to mind a silver head. _Oh… Ceara…_

She cocked her head. "Horan, my husband, said her name was… Adele."

"Adele? Really?" I asked. _Where do I know 'Adele' from?_

Fiona nodded as she stood. "Yes, really and truly."

_Where do I know that name? Where???_

- - - - - - - - - -

**_Thank you to _simplegrl007_ for reviewing! You're the bomb!_**

**Nixie!**


	17. Bamun Adele

**Nixiesocean: Hi! I'm updating! Whooohooo! I hope you enjoy my newest chappie.**

_**Responses:**_

_**Simplegrl007**_**: See bottom of chapter. (wink, wink) Also, Hyane is the princess of the native Furdes, which you can guess, aren't **_**wholly**_** Human. I haven't decided what color Hyane is yet, so… also, you're right. She knows where Dragonhold is. No, the group will have a better route than through Hyane… although that is a good idea… Where is the mistake? I looked through it and I couldn't find it…**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

_Chapter 17: Bamun Adele_

"Hyane," I greeted. The slim native bowed. "What news?"

In a more hoarse version of Draconic, she spoke, "Nothing of Your Majesty's note."

I bowed my head. "By now you've heard the word, Hyane, no?" I asked quietly.

"That Your Majesty is with child?" She said. "If that is the case, yes."

I looked back up at her. "It is." I murmured. I breathed deeply. "I need you to find the father." I stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, which reached about to mine.

"Pray tell," She replied. "Who is it I am looking for?"

I breathed deeply. "Prince Ade of Furde."

Hyane stepped back. "I know of his location, Your Majesty."

"You do?" I barely contained my excitement. Would Ade be happy? Would he demand we marry? I wasn't adverse to that… "Where?"

"In my village; my slave."

I cried aloud "He's your _slave_?"

"Yes, Majesty. The Humans don't know of our residence, and he was in my territory. I did not know you searched for him."

"Hyane." I said, all business. "Bring him to me; disguise him." I breathed deeply to contain my excitement. "Don't tell him _why_ he is to come; I would like to tell him myself. Merely tell him he has been summoned by the Dragon-Queen of Dragonhold."

"Yes, Majesty." Hyane bowed and left.

I nearly wept. I could bring him here; tell him. Everything would be perfect!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in Everett's prisoner tent. All the others had been removed for work; after all, Dragonblooded could not be expected to work! … or so the people of Hyane's village thought. What would they say if I told them I knew a full-blooded Dragon who very easily worked like a commoner? I imagine they would think me insane.

Everett grinned when he saw my form. Fiona turned out to be a determined flirt. I knew that Averill had been guilty, so I didn't worry about the past. I drew the small knife Fiona had found me and cut Everett's bonds.

"Shh." I whispered in Furdian. "Don't talk. Fiona, you and I are leaving. Don't say a word, act like I'm taking you out to work like the other, rub dirt in those streaks of yours."

He nodded and rubbed dirt into his silver-streaked hair. He bowed his head and acted very much like a cowed prisoner. I, being Hyane's personal slave, had a higher rank than any prisoner. I pretended to hit and punch him to keep him moving as we left the tent. Fiona spotted us leaving.

She started yelling at us in Hyane's language. I knew what she was saying – since she told me beforehand –, so I took the lighter-than-they-look blows she threw my way. The guards grinned at my browbeaten expression. They knew I had been hard to "break". Truly, I hadn't been "broken".

We easily made our escape… eerily so. Once in the woods, Everett shed the rest of his rope-bonds. At least they hadn't branded him like some of the prisoners. Everett led the way, silently, back towards his village. We heard yells and Fiona gave me a glance.

"_Run_!" I whispered in an order-like fashion. Immediately, we broke into a sprint, Everett slightly ahead to lead the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mother's child was a beautiful baby boy. His name? Bamun, pronounced _Bay-moon_, meaning Heart's Desire in Draconic. My name meant nothing in Draconic, being that my name was more Human than anything.

I suspect Mother was pointing a finger at me, naming her baby boy Heart's Desire.

Father was there for the birthing. "Ade's gone missing again." He told me when we were waiting outside for the post-birth washing. "Aram tried to cover, but Katharine could always tell."

I bowed my head. "He didn't come to you for help?"

My father's silver head shook. "I believe he thought I'd keep him away from you; to what end I've no idea." He patted my shoulder. "I'm happy for you, daughter, no matter how displeased your mother may be about this whole thing."

"Thank you." I murmured. I touched my stomach, already, my maids refused to allow me to wear a corset (thank the Goddess). Under my loose blouse, I felt a small mound. The idea that another being was growing inside me was amazing.

My mother came out in a loose nightgown. In her arms a small, sleeping baby rested, nestled against her chest. His head was pure silver and I suspected his eyes were blue. My father smiled when he saw his baby boy. He held him, cradling the small babe like any tender parent.

His stormy eyes met my mother's. Closing the distance they kissed. When they released, I spoke up. "May I hold my new brother?"

My mother glanced my way, then at Bamun. My father smiled. "How silly of us to forget you." He held the baby out to me and I took the small child in my arms. He yawned and opened his eyes. He reached up and took a lock of my silver hair. I saw stormy-blue eyes looking at me.

"Bamun." I murmured. "Heart's Desire. I'm your sister!"

He made baby sounds at me. I held out a finger and he wrapped five chubby digits around my pointer. Immediately, he fell back asleep, content and happy. I touched his mind. His thoughts were very picture-like and in red and black, but three faces shown brightly in Bamun's mind. Mother's, Father's and mine.

I was pleased that my new brother thought so highly of me.

My mother and I seemed to come to truce when it came to Bamun. His baby-babble and cute faces enchanted us both.

The next day Father had to return to Furde for advisor meetings. I spent most of my time looking over the cradle and watching Bamun's sleeping form. Mother never let me spend more than a few hours at a time with Bamun, though. I guess she thought I'd "corrupt" him with my "too Human" views.

It didn't matter. I had a cute little brother and I'd have a child in six months. Bamun would have a niece or nephew before he could remember even not being an uncle!

I was happy, however, that I had been born first. I would probably outlive my children, being that I was a full Dragon, and they would not be. I tried not to think too far into the future. All too clearly, I saw it lacking Ade.

Hyane appeared in my study while I was working on balancing expenses. "Your Majesty," She said in greeting.

"Yes, Hyane?" I replied without truly looking at her.

"Freedom to speak?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Hyane knew me well enough to not bother asking. "Given."

"Prince Ade of Furde is not there." She said. "He is missing; or so my warriors say. Our prisoner, one Everett of Whitewater, and the slave Fiona are also missing. I have my suspicions that they left together."

"Check Everett's home." I said nonchalantly.

"We did. His twins are also missing. His house was boarded up. We've looked for days. They seem to have disappeared."

"_Hyane_!" I moaned. "You are your village are the _best_ trackers in Dragonhold_ and_ Furde. Why is this so hard for you?"

I heard her clothes rustle; I assumed she shrugged. "Your Majesty, a prince, a slave and three Dragonblooded make for an odd group."

"That should make them _easier_ to find." I replied.

"They stay off the roads." Hyane whispered. "They know we search; though not why. I suspect Prince Ade thinks we will have him in slavery again."

I breathed deeply. He would be mad to find out that Hyane had kept him enslaved, not knowing I wanted _him_ here. "_When_ you find him, you will tell him you work for me. I will give you a paper to give him _when_ you find him. If you don't find him within six months, send a messenger with your seal on a piece of parchment and my letter; I will know its meaning."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She turned to leave.

"And Hyane," I added, "Don't bother coming back if you don't have him with you." She nearly was to the door. "Did I give you leave?" I asked acidly.

"No, Your Majesty." She said, obviously kicking herself for not asking.

I finished writing my letter to Ade. At the bottom, I signed my name and added _my_ seal, the one he'd know. I slid the dried paper into an oiled pouch and sealed it with the royal seal. "If this seal _somehow_ comes undone, Hyane, it will be the dungeons for _you_."

A little edge never hurt anyone.

"Yes, Your Majesty." I knew her voice quivered slightly. A seal could easily come undone en route. By saying I didn't want it broken at all, I was demanding constant watch over it. I scrawled a small note in Furdian (Hyane doesn't know it) on the oiled envelope, turned and handed it to her.

"Dismissed." I ordered. She took the hint and left. I sighed and leaned up against the chair. Mira Eyen appeared for her lessons.

"Ceara Adele?" She whispered hesitantly.

"Come on in, Mira." I replied, gesturing for her to take a seat. She was quiet. Normally, she began asking many questions. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You're too quiet today."

She still stood, I realized. "Nothing."

She lied. "Sit, Mira." I commanded. She sat and looked directly into her chocolate-brown eyes. "May I enter your mind?"

"No." Most people said yes.

"Why?" I asked. "I need to know what's bothering you into such quietness?"

Mira shook her head. "I need to go." I saw her eyes flick up. A lie.

I held her shoulder. "Mira, if Lord Coven-"

"No," She interrupted. She seemed scared. "He didn't."

Another lie. I held Mira's chin. "How many times?"

She knew I knew. "Only once, Ceara Adele."

"You're being promoted, Mira. You'll be my personal servant." I replied. She flinched.

"Y – yes, Ceara Adele."

"Ceara." I corrected. "You'll be my lady-in-waiting."

"Ten Human years is young." She murmured.

"Ten's better than what I thought!" I laughed merrily. "I thought you were eight Human years."

She grinned, obviously happy. "When do I start?"

"Now." I said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nixiesocean: Review please!**

**Thank you to **_**simplegrl007**_** (again) for reviewing and also reviewing three times in a row!**

**Yay!**


	18. Ceara's Story

**Nixiesocean: I have to say, I'm disappointed. No reviews? Not **_**one**_

**I will not update this story again until I get five reviews. Is that so hard? All I want is a simple "hey, this is a good story. I like character X".**

**That takes, what, five **_**seconds**_

**Anyways…**

**Here's a review of the last seventeen chapters, told from Ceara's POV.**

_Chapter 18: Ceara's Story_

Syan and Sara, although only five, knew we were in danger of our lives. They kept quiet and didn't complain. Sometimes I wonder if Dragon blood would be good for our Human young. At least they'd learn faster.

We still didn't know how to get into Dragonhold – or where it was. I _needed_ to get to Ceara before Hyane and her minions caught us. They'd be merciless.

"Fiona." I said quietly. "Have you ever followed Hyane?"

"Yes." Fiona whispered. "But only once, I'm not sure I could find the gate."

Everett was speaking with his children. I narrowed my eyes in thee darkness. "There's a _gate_?"

Fiona shrugged. "It either leads to a second dimension or is truly the city behind it." She raised her eyes. "Why do you think the Dragons could hold this for so long after the decline of their Empire?"

I nodded in agreement. "How far, do you guess, we are from the gate?"

"On foot?"

"Yes, of course." I replied.

"A week or so, then we need to figure out how to open it." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mira, like most Dragons, learned quickly. A week wasn't much time to learn for a Human to learn the basics, but was enough for a Dragon. Her newer lessons helped me keep my mind of the inevitable.

_Him_.

"No, no." I laughed. "Keep the dress in your arms and set the _shoes_ down."

She giggled. "Of course, of course." She had set the dress on the floor and the shoes on the bed, blushed and switched them. "I'm just so nervous."

"About…?" I prompted. I sat on my vanity chair while directing her lessons.

"Oh… everything." She replied flippantly. "Mostly what you'll do when your lover gets here." My face fell. "Oh…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

I looked at her soberly. "No, no. It's all right. It was might fault anyway." I bit my lip and looked away.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder. "Ceara." She said quietly. "Do you need me to leave?"

I turned back and threw my arms around her smaller frame. "No, please don't go away." Her arms moved to pat my back. I missed Ade dearly.

"If you want," Mira, who always seemed older than she claimed to be, whispered. "You can explain everything to me. I'm a good pair of ears."

I nodded and took my arms from the hug. She handed me the cup of tea that someone had left… when had it come? I smiled nervously and took a sip. "You could just take my history from my mind – I assume all Dragons can."

Mira blushed. "I wouldn't invade your mind, Dragon-Queen."

I patted her. "I was merely saying it's a possibility." I shook my head and wiped the tears that seeped out of my eyes. "I guess speaking helps bleed off the poison of it."

"That's what Mother said…" Mira whispered.

I waved a hand. "I will tell mine, then, if you want, you can tell yours." My lady-in-waiting nodded in confirmation. "I was born a few weeks before Aram and Ade. Aram is Ade's elder twin. As soon as I was old enough to understand, I vowed before my parents that I would guard Ade." Mira blinked. "The three of us were great friends, and we each had our own pursuits. Around the age of ten Human years, Aram decided he wanted to be a fighter, and that fit his personality: rash." The golden dragon sat as she watched me spin my tale. "Ade decided to be a scholar, perfect. He would be his brother's cooler side, the rational side. He is a bookworm-ish type. Only Queen Katharine II's persistence kept Ade from leaving the training field entirely. I became the quiet observer of the twin's antics. I would merely be a lady of the court, that is, to the Humans. I was training to be the Dragon-Queen of Dragonhold." Mira nodded to let me know she was still listening. "And that's where my tale begins.

"I knew I liked Ade, at least a little bit more than friendship, around the age of thirteen Human years. I dismissed it as merely the inclination of growth." I was well past Mira's age by now. "Ade, I never knew, liked me all the while." She gasped. I smiled. "Around the age of eighteen Human years, I started to realize that Ade was… not different, but, not exactly the way a coolheaded, younger twin advisor-to-be was supposed to act-"

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes confused.

I set a hand on her golden head. "I mean, Mira, that there was something in life he had to accomplish… something staying at a palace in a docile environment wouldn't sate. He has a hunger for adventure… more so that his elder twin." Mira nodded in acknowledgement. "Aram _knew_ he had to stay home. He _knew_ he had a duty. Ade never had that pressure – not from me, not from anyone." I bowed my head. "We ran off. Ade wanted to escape, and I refused to allow him to leave unguarded." Mira nodded. She knew the vow. "In any case, we ran south.

"We spent a good few days in the wild. It felt good to away from everything. Too soon, Asnarinith – a rogue Red – found us. We were captured before long. Asnarinith threatened to Drain me… and when I fought the ropes in protest, he rounded on Ade." Mira gasped, knowing full well what Draining did to Humans.

"He didn't!" She gasped. Realization dawned on her. "This Asnarinith… has he been acknowledged by you as a Dragon of the Court?"

I shook my head. "No… why?"

"Because…" She whispered. "You can hunt him for crimes against the well-being of all Dragons!" Of course. I _knew_ that! How had I forgotten?

"May I continue?" I asked. She nodded, impatient. "We escaped, to make a long story short, and Asnarinith wounded. We ran off and found a Dragonblood. His name is Everett. He had a wife who died of a disease named Mia, and has two twins, Syan and Sara. They're Silver Dragonblooded." Mira nodded. "He took us in and in exchange, I made the garden bloom quickly and Ade helped to add onto the small two-room hut. We left on the sixth day, because I had a suspicion that Asnarinith would be back in a week.

"We hid and tried to escape, but he found us, and drug us before him again. This time, he wasted no time. He started the Draining on me.-"

"HE WOULDN'T!" Mira screamed, pounding a fist into the air furiously. "Not _my_ queen! I'll flay his hide! I'll cook his oversized head in a pot and give it to the pigs! I'll-" I held my lady-in-waiting's flailing arms and looked at her through steady eyes. "I'll shut up." I released her arms.

"Thank you." I told her while she settled back down in her chair. "Where was I? Oh… _then_." The mere thought of saying what happened aloud hurt me. A tear slipped down my cheek. I pressed a hand to my cheek. Mira patted my loose one.

"Continue when you feel… I'll be here…" She whispered. I nodded, breathed deeply and sighed.

"Asnarinith… didn't expect Ade to know what was going on." A tear trickled down my cheek. "Ade penetrated the dome, after 'killing' Asnarinith, and found me. I tried to calm him, but the fury of emotions was too strong. He hugged me and kissed my lips." I bit my lip to keep it from trembling; then spoke. "And he – he died."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We spent nights in forests, Syan and Sara thinking it to be a fine game to see who could stay quietest longest and who could get to sleep fastest. Sara fell asleep one night with her head on my thigh, sleeping soundly. This night, Sara had won the game. Everett's lips twitched with suppressed laughter as he saw my predicament.

I tried to move her, but Everett shook his head and Sara kept sleeping. Sometime during the night, she grabbed my shirt and held it close. I awoke with a crick in my neck and Sara still sleeping. I quickly looked around the campsite. Syan slept next to her father and Fiona was curled up under a cloak we found at Everett's.

I stroked Sara's fine blonde hair. Her hair was beginning to dirty, but the silver streak pulsed brightly. I smiled at her. I would like to have a child some day.

She awoke at that thought and beamed angelically. Her big eyes showed years of emotions. "I have a Papa already," She told me matter-of-factly. "But I'm sure Miss Ceara would-"

I shushed her.

A little while later, and we were off walking again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tears ran freely. "I was grieving over Ade when I thought I saw the Goddess." Mira's eyes widened. "She gave me the gift of Life. I used it on Ade, only it wasn't the Ade I knew. He was different, more angry.

"We spent more time in the wilderness. Eventually, he found out he was truly the prince of Furde. He ordered me to take him to his home. I refused, and instead took him here."

"I had heard the Heir Apparent had arrived unannounced." Mira murmured.

"Somehow, in all of the chaos, he and Aram switched places and they were restored. So, Aram, Jade – who is Aram's love – and I flew back to the palace." Bitterly, I continued. "I was blamed for Ade's disappearance. I pretty much confined myself to my rooms. I was prepared to leave that night."

It was true. Speaking the story bled off the poison of it all. Mira was indeed a good listener. "Ade found me." I breathed in deeply. Should I tell her? "We spent about two or three hours together and I left. I came here, and that's where then becomes now."

Mira's brown eyes were wet with tears. "I'm happy for you. So, this Ade, he's who you love?"

I smiled at the ten-year-old. "Yes."

She grew confused. "Then why didn't you take him with you? Dragons can have Human consorts. If you love him, why did you leave him?"

I knew this question would come up. I responded in the best way possible: "I don't know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I refuse to update until I get… (thinks) 5 reviews.**

**I know you people read this!**

**Ok, well… review!**

**(It's the button at the bottom of the screen…)**


	19. Mira's Father

**Nixiesocean: Hello! Okay, so maybe it isn't five seconds. The point is, that reviews take such little time…**

**I know, I've relented, but I had a stroke of genius!**

_**Responses:**_

_**Osmuda Regalis of Daybreak**_**: (to both) Mira's just ten! But, I guess… if you want to see her as suspicious…. go ahead… (wink). Ceara's story was shorter. I guess I wanted a Ceara POV without doing another seventeen chapters, (lol).**

_**Simplegrl007**_**: Fine. Your reviews count as two. Fair? Sadly, no, Mira doesn't tell her story until next chapter. (sigh) gotta love cliffs. (wink). Ceara's rather honest, yeah. How can you forget about my recurring villain? Probably because I don't talk about him much… (sigh) Wanna be my beta? You give me the best ideas… maybe your reviews subconsciously affect my stories (attempts to push **_**simplegrl007**_** out of her head)!**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**-EDIT-**

**Lord Coven's age has been changed from 20 to 30. Thank you **_**simplegrl007**_** for pointing that out… (oops!). I forget things like that sometimes… Now it's actually biologically and logically possible…**

**-END EDIT-**

_Chapter 19: Mira's Father_

Mira's tears stung me. What right did I, Ceara Adele, have to put such a sorrow-filled tale upon this little child? I brushed a tear away from her similar face. She had delicate features, like all dragons, and her brown eyes were shining with unshed droplets.

What right did I have?

"Mira," I whispered. "You don't need to tell your tale; I'll be okay until you are ready."

She shook her head. "If I don't get it out now, I'll get scared about it, and not tell anyone." I nodded, breathed deeply and waited for her to speak.

"I was born a Gold Dragon." She told me for clarification. "My mother was a servant, a commoner you might say, and my father…" She trailed off, eyes sparkling. I waited patiently. "My father was… is…" I held her hand tightly. She barely gave me notice.

"My father is Lord Coven."

- - - - - - - - - -

"How do we find it?" I asked, wanting to find Ceara as fast as possible. Something deep inside me told me to hurry, it was like a heartbeat. _Hurry. Hurry. Hurry._

Normally, I listened. This was one of those times.

"We have to find the Red Oak," Fiona explained over again, since I wasn't listening the first time, "And then, find the root that looks like it was scarred by fire. After that, we follow the way the root points, 'til we get to the clearing, it will be surrounded by trees of every color of Dragon: Silver, Gold, Blue, White and Green. We go to the tree of the color of the Dragon-Ruler."

"And, how, exactly do you know that?" Everett said. Syan and Sara were quietly talking back and forth, ignoring the older people – not that I consider myself old.

"My ex-husband told me one night," And she blushed.

"I see. Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - -

Lord Coven paused outside of the Dragon-Queen's parlor. He heard two voices, _hers_ and Mira Eyens's.

_"I was born a Gold Dragon,"_ he heard the ten-year-old say. _"My mother was a servant, a commoner you might say, and my father…"_ His mouth twitched impatiently. _"My father was… is…"_

_Come on!_ He hissed. _Who's your father? Then, I can go ask him…_

_"My father is Lord Coven."_

All the air went out of him. _He_ was Mira Eyen's father?

Then, a thought came to the surprised now-father. He smiled evilly and went on his way, whistling a merry tune; few had seen the lord in such a good mood. _I can use this connection…_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Who is the current Dragon-Ruler?" Everett asked Fiona after Ade, Syan and Sara had gone to sleep. Sara was perched on Ade's lap again, and Syan on his.

"I don't know the first name." Fiona admitted, blushing scarlet. "But the last name is Adele."

"Adele?" Everett's eyes widened. "Are you quite sure?"

"Yes… why?"

The thirty-or-so man put a knuckle to his forehead. "We're taking Ade to the house of the advisors of King Lance and Queen Katharine II."

"Who?" Fiona questioned, now wanting more information. "Is the Dragon-Ruler Cyrun or Bamien?"

He sighed. "Neither."

"Oh my goddess." Fiona whispered. "Ceara Dragonborn?"

He nodded. "I knew there was something special about her when she visited."

Fiona bit her lip. "Should we go through with it? I mean, when I spoke with Ade, he seemed very eager to go. He thinks 'Adele' is the first name of the ruler. I didn't know the first at the time."

Everett nodded. "He needs her as much as she does him." Syan stirred. "Shh…" He patted his child's head and began to stroke her blonde-and-silver hair. She sighed and fell back into her deeper sleep.

"Do you _still_ think we shouldn't tell him?" Fiona's eyes were wide and Everett shook his head. "Why? Shouldn't he know?"

"If she intended for him to know immediately, she would've found a way to come herself, or send someone."

Fiona nodded. Her eyes went wide. "Someone like… Hyane?"

"Hyane?"

"The Chieftain's daughter." Fiona explained nervously. "Do you think _that's_ why they're chasing us? To give us – Ade – a note?"

Everett shrugged. "In any case, it would give _him_ – and him alone – safe passage. Syan, Sara, you and I would be captured and sold into slavery. You would probably suffer the most – being an escaped slave and all."

"Yes…" Fiona sighed and wound her hair in her fingers nervously. "So… we shouldn't tell Ade, we should find it on our own and avoid Hyane's group at all costs?"

"Exactly."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mistress." One scout told Hyane. "They're still trying to avoid us."

"And they've already failed." She hissed, holding Ceara Adele's letter closely. "We'll keep corralling them into the Gate of Dragons."

"Yes, Mistress." He bowed reverently. "Are you sure this is-"

Hyane's lightning-fast hand whipped around to smack the unruly guard on the cheek, leaving a few welts and a red mark – anyone knowing Hyane would know her mark. "_Do not question me again._" She hissed.

He bit his tongue. He was known to be as rash as his mistress. "Yes, Mistress."

Just for good measure, Hyane barred her teeth as he left, to let him know who ruled whom.

- - - - - - - - -

_Daughter_,

_I hope you are doing well. I hear the Dragons are under very strict control – that is good. How is Bamun? Did you indeed get a lady-in-waiting?_

_Have you found _him_? The queen is sick with worry, and I don't know how much longer she or I can take the stress. Tell me, daughter, when you find _him_. It will be faster for us to relay messages via Dragonback than with these silly Humans on horses._

_Are you managing finances well?_

_I want to plead with you: DO NOT ANGER LORD COVEN! It may be too late, as yours and his morals clash greatly. The horrors I know about that man from Cyrun are too terrible to be put into words. They shake the foundations of the word "evil"._

_He might threaten your child, even _him_ if he can find _him._ Am I clear enough?_

_If I can find some open time, I may be able to visit you, Cyrun and Bamun._

_Stay safe, daughter._

_With all my love,_

_Bamien_

- - - - - - - - -

_Have you found him?_

No.

_Why do you hesitate?_

I don't.

_I cannot wait forever._

I know.

_Act faster!_

These things take time.

_Damn time!_

Time is essential. Time is life.

_Don't give me that crap._

I don't intentionally do it.

_Any gleanings?_

I know a weakness.

_What is that?_

Weakness: the handmaiden of the Dragon-Queen.

_That comes as no surprise._

That isn't only it.

_I am not known for patience._

I know the father.

_And who is that? Who can I hold as a hostage and hear the screams?_

Me.

- - - - - - - - -

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Way too many cliffs, if you ask me!**

**Review about my cliffs!**


	20. Corralling

**Nixiesocean: Hi! I'm up-a-dating. I have no idea why I'm in such a good mood… (pushes caffeine away).**

**Anywho,**

_**Responses:**_

_**simplegrl007**_**: Of course, for one, Asnarinith still hasn't gotten to get back at Ceara, two, Coven has his own motives for working for a Rogue. I think you'd make a good beta: you review really well! I changed Coven's age to make sense: thanks. He's 30 now, better? Then he'd be about 19 when Mira was conceived. And you're right; Dragons are similar to Humans. Ade was truly asleep. I'm thinking Everett, as a father, would know whether the sleep was faked or not. (shrug).**

_**Osmunda Regalis of Daybreak**_**: Yeah, it was my Chapter of Many Cliffhangers. (wink). It did explain a lot, didn't it?**

**Read and review!**

_Chapter 20: Corralling_

"They're behind us," Someone startled me into awareness. "Hurry, get Sara." I felt Everett shake me and I opened my eyes. "_They're behind us, HURRY!_" Gently, I awoke Sara, I guessed since why would Everett ask me to wake the girl on his lap?

Sara woke up without any sort of trouble – what a relief! – and we were on our way, running for freedom, away from brutally abusive natives.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Are you sure?_

Absolutely. She's never lied before.

_This is better than expected._

I understand.

_I'm on my way._

Are you going directly? I think we should wait for an opening.

_I'm the leader, Blue._

I'm the insider, Red.

_Shut up._

I'll try that sometime.

_Tell me when she's at her weakest._

I will directly.

_You'd better._

- - - - - - - - - -

"They're not running towards it, Mistress." A new scout reported.

Hyane growled. "We're the best trackers and tracers in Furde! Is it so hard to corral such an ignorant group?"

"No, Mistress," The new recruit reported.

"Good. Get them to the Dragon Gate before I personally whip this tracking group into shape." She hissed in her best regal manner. "The Dragon-Queen decrees it."

"Yes, Mistress," The scout bowed with his right hand over his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait – hold up." I told her, visibly holding up a hand. "Lord _Coven_ is your _father_?"

Mira's eyes began to water, "I'm sorry – I don't know why it slipped out. I've never told anyone! Please!" She went onto her knees, "I'm nothing like him! Don't hate me!"

I touched her cheek. "Mira, I would never! I'm surprised, that's all!" Mira began to weep on me. "Shh…" I told her, rubbing her back kindly. "We can continue this tomorrow."

"NO!" Mira shouted. "I can't. I can't leave – he'll – he'll know by now!"

My eyes widened. "He didn't know before?" She bit her lip as tears streaked her cheeks. She nodded. "Mira, honey…"

"Let me continue!" She whispered urgently. "I can't stop now. I'll lost my nerve and it'll all bottle up and he'll find me and he'll hurt me again and he'll make me spy on you and he'll hurt me if I don't follow his instructions and he'll hurt my mom and he'll – he'll…" Mira rambled off and cried into my breeches.

I sighed and held her hands as she cried. "Speaking about it releases the pain," I told her. "I would know."

"Yes, Ceara," She murmured, wiping her nose on a sleeve. Her lip trembled. "As I was saying, my mother was a commoner and my father…" Nothing came out.

"We're past that." I told her, tapping her knee. "That's all right, I understand."

"Okay… So, I grew up a commoner, a servant in the palace." She told me, eyes wide, "I guess I was pretty because boys chased after me, and at five I had a few…" She paused, trying to find the words, "Um, stalkers." She sighed. "The most persistent was Lehy. He was ten at the time, which would make him," She did some mental calculations, "Fifteen now, anyways, Lehy constantly was near me, brushing past or other things. I saw him once even eyeing me. It scared me, and I told my mother.

"She was terrified, of course. She told me, 'I'll see what I can do'." So I forgot about it. After that, Lehy didn't even appear near me. When I asked her about it, she said, 'I talked to your father.' But she refused to even tell me his name." She bowed her head, tears streaming, "At six, I came back to our rooms, and – and my mother was there." She shook her head; "She had her throat torn out. Her blood was everywhere." More tears spilled into Mira's hands. "I was scared. I didn't know who my father was; I had no protection.

"Lehy found me again. He knew about my mother. He knew that I was alone – and took advantage of that." Mira's golden hair spilled around her head, and I noticed, for the first time, the fair blue hairs in her head. They were so white that it looked just like very light blonde hair, no wonder I'd never noticed. "My life was… horrid. Then, I saw you – the Heir Apparent. And I saw kindness around you like a cloak. I thought, maybe, if I could befriend you, then you'd help me. And you have: more than I could ever hope."

My eyes were misty. "I'm so sorry – if only I'd known sooner…"

She shook her head, "I'm a commoner – why should you care? In any case, I asked one of my mother's friends at eight also. I asked her if she knew who my father was. She was unafraid to tell me, 'your father? My goddess, child, you're nothing but a bastard child! Of Lord Coven's get!' At this, I ran terrified. Lord Coven, you see, is well-known for his conquests of both nobility and commoner, Human or Dragon."

"I know." I murmured, rubbing her hands again with mine gently.

"So, I searched him out, wondering if he'd help me find you, and he did – all in the wrong ways. He ordered me to spy on you. That's why, you see, that a Dragon of ten years was carrying the crown. It's far too heavy for anyone but an adult. So, I played my part perfectly, as I was taught.

"I wanted your kindness so much I went along with it, knowing that you'd help, even a little bit." Her blonde head shook with laughter, "And look where I am now, friends with my idol and her handmaiden."

I grinned at her, when she looked up, "I'm happy I could help, Mira, you're nothing like Coven, you know? Can you tell me why he never knew, if your mother went and asked him?"

"I don't know, other than he probably assumed she had a friend – you know, a friend of a friend thing."

I held her hands tightly and she stared me in the eyes. "I will protect you with all my power, Mira Eyen of Dragonhold. I make vows and I don't break them." _Except Ade's_, my pessimistic side said, _Except his. You promised his safety…_ I sighed, "Come on, I need to go to my Draconic Meeting – how boring."

Mira's eyes crinkled in amusement and we laughed our way through dressing, lightening the mood. I knew Mira hadn't been completely truthful, but I let her choose what and when to tell me.

- - - - - - - - -

_Why?_ I asked myself. _Why do they pursue?_ My breath was coming in short gasps and my feet were hurting from the pounding. Sara was on my back, furthering my load and her head was down against mine as we ran. Everett had Syan and Fiona had kilted up her skirts to make it easier to run.

I didn't tell them, but I knew it was pointless. The natives knew the area, they were better athletes, they probably had some sort of superhuman powers that allowed them such endurance. I knew if we stopped, we'd be caught.

_Wait! Didn't we pass that tree before…?_ The tree we had passed and had very distinct marking, a knot about the size of my fist, black with fire and the rest of the tree covered in moss.

A thought occurred to me: are they making us head a certain place?

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review!**


	21. Isolationism

**A/N: I've found that dumb drive!**

_**Responses:**_

_**Simplegrl007**_**: Yes, you're a good reviewer and all. I'd love to have you beta. Even if you don't review, you still read them, I'm guessing. Anywho, if you do, that's cool. If you don't, I've lasted this long without one, I'm sure I can manage.**

**Onto the (real) reason we're here.**

_Chapter 21: Isolationism_

I stopped at the door; Mira was seated. "Do you want to come, Mira? I'd be there; Coven couldn't hurt you then, if he did… well… I _am_ the Dragon-Queen…"

Mira shuddered. "He'll know by now. He always has."

My eyes widened. "Does it feel like there's always some of him inside you? Like he's sitting in the back of your mind, no matter what you do to forget him?"

Tears leaked out her eyes. "Yes, and I hate it. He taunts me, speaks to me, saying I caused my mother's death… even now."

I walked over to her and gently put my fingers on her temples, much like I did with _him_ so long ago. I closed my eyes. "_Forget thy bond._"

Her eyes opened wide. "What have you done?" She asked.

I smiled. "It's a trick I learned from my father. It disconnects any internal bond you have with another thing, whether it's a lover, an animal or a sibling, even a place! I – I used it with Ade when we escaped from the palace."

Mira wiped her forehead. "Is it permanent?"

"I can make it." I smiled. "Depending on how much strength I use. Mostly, I temporarily remove it. Tomorrow, if you like, I can remove it forever."

Mira's eyes watered. "I knew you would help me!"

I brushed her cheek like my mother had when I was young. "How long have you had it?"

"Since my mom asked for his help." She whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Did he ask?" Mira shook her head. "That's what I thought. One more charge: intrusion of privacy."

"No one will stand for me." Mira said as I turned to leave. "I'm a commoner, he's a lord. The courts will favor him."

"Not if _I'm_ presenting your case." I hissed. Mira recoiled until she realized my harsh tone wasn't for her. "Come on, dragonet. Time for a meeting with the devil."

- - - - - - - - - -

We didn't stop until we were sure the natives had left us alone. Sara and Syan fell asleep quickly. I hunched over, holding my d– Syan. _Why do I think of her like that?_

_Because, my love,_ I heard an echo of Ceara whisper, _you want one yourself_.

I looked around, wondering where her voice came from. I shrugged. Must be my brain thinking up things Ceara would tell me.

_Why did she leave?_ I asked, hoping her echoed voice would give me an answer.

It was silent.

"Why do you think they're corralling us, Ade?" Everett interrupted my thoughts.

"We passed the same tree three times in one day." I said flatly, absently stroking Syan's draconicly silky hair, it felt a lot like Ceara's.

"That just means we're running in circles." Fiona added. Tonight Sara was sleeping on her instead of Everett. She turned to Everett. "Doesn't it?"

"No, that's not what I mean." I said. "I mean, I _saw_ the same tree three times, not that we followed the same path all three times. I think we're spiraling toward the center of something."

"Of what?" Everett muttered.

Fiona's eyes widened as she spoke.

"The Dragon Gate."

- - - - - - - - - -

Her scouts reported that the ignorant city-dwellers and the former slave had figured out their plan. They would not be afraid of them anymore, the scouts testified.

They would not run.

Hyane was beginning to wonder how afraid they'd been in the first place. She still held the envelope, checking the seal constantly.

Should she just leave it on the prince's chest late at night? No, she couldn't without knocking out the slave of the Dragonblooded.

It would have to be the slave. Violence against an outsider Dragonblooded was strictly forbidden except to purify the blood for a sacrifice to the Dragon Mother, the one her mistress called 'the Goddess'.

"We will wait until the slave is on watch." Hyane told her head scout. "Then, we will knock the slave unconscious. I will enter and place this," She held out the envelope, "On the prince's chest. We will depart and watch. We will continue the corralling."

The head scout, a female also, nodded and bowed. She exited.

Hyane was in better spirits.

- - - - - - - - - -

"We must leave now." Everett whispered urgently in Fiona's ear. "Get Ade up as well." Fiona mumbled a reply and opened her eyes. Everett's face was close. She flushed. Slowly, she moved her face to force his lips onto her cheek, not hard, just inquiring.

He looked startled. "We'll talk about _us_ later." She promised and left the stunned widower holding his younger child. He looked into Sara's face and she was like a small angel when she slept, peaceful and beautiful. The silver streak caused by her blood only caused her to be even more saintly.

Ade was up, holding the elder Syan in his arms. There was an air about him Everett had never sensed. The other man realized the prince had the air of a father about him.

Everett was more pleased than jealous.

_And you shouldn't be._ A tranquil voice told him. _This will prepare him._

_For what?_ Everett asked the soft voice. It didn't respond.

Everett felt like he knew the feminine voice from somewhere… but where he didn't know.

As they snuck out of the camp, Everett's over-sensitive ears heard a woman's voice – more harsh – yelling words in the Furdain native language. He shivered and the group ran out of the camping ground.

- - - - - - - - - -

"And as you can see, the finances have taken a deep deficit." Coven ended and the other Dragon-Councilors nodded. Mira was by my side, sitting in a smaller, but nonetheless important-looking, chair. "Thank you."

Coven's eyes met mine and he knew I had disconnected his link. I smiled graciously.

"My esteemed lord has given a wonderful speech." I noted. "But, his speech and presentation has flaws, as my Dragon-Councilors might have noticed.

"The implementation of my newest reform governing the restrictions placed on young adolescents and younger has not affected the economy of Dragonhold. What legal business would support the exploitation of children slaves?

"My efforts to establish trade outside of Dragonhold have gone largely opposed. Why is this? Because isolationism is the main doctrine established during the Dragon Empire's recession into our current state! We can establish a city outside of the Dragon Gate if that would help ease the fears of the Humans abusing our last defense, our Gate.

"This would cause the economy to influx, reducing the number of the poor and the unemployed while swelling the pockets of merchants and those nobles in command of lucrative businesses.

"Therefore, Lord Coven, if you wish to make economic reforms, think about establishing a city outside of Dragonhold to trade with Humans who have things we need while we can export our finely crafted clothing and weapons to them." I smiled at the end of the speech.

That'd better put an end to this idiotic isolationism. The addition of a prince to the royal family of Dragonhold would further my efforts to create a better life for my people.

And I would have my beloved Ade back in my arms where I wouldn't be alone in raising our half-Dragon children.

Coven looked deflated and the other Councilors seemed to be swaying toward my more liberal reforms.

I nodded. "We can speak on this more tomorrow. Councilors dismissed." They stood, only one lingering after my dismissal.

Coven.


	22. The Call of the Queen

**Nixiesocean: Yes, I know, this chapter is way shorter than my normal ones, but I'm addicted to **_**Rose Petals**_**. I'll keep updating this, but 110 percent of my efforts is going into that story. After all, I've just gotten to the part just before the climax. **_**I'm**_** excited even though I know the whole plot.**

**Pathetic, I tell you!**

_**Responses:**_

_**ShadowinRW**_**: Thank you for the review! I'm sorry about the tenses… :-D but thanks for dropping a review by, that was really nice!**

_**x-baby.doll-x**_**: Nah. I'm not a genius. Just a new writer getting her muse whipped into shape. You want genius on fanfiction? Check out some of my favorite authors, lol…**

**Onto chapter 22.**

_Chapter 22: The Call of the Queen_

We were running again, Syan in my arms, Sara in Everett's. I desperately wanted to hear that voice again. It'd been so long since I had last seen her, going on two months. Fiona fell into her running, something I never expected from the former maid. Everett seemed to fly on invisible wings; he was so balanced, even with a child in his arms.

I was the awkward one.

I kept up the pace, though. Something was singing in me, as we took the route the natives chose for us, because we knew they were leading us where we wanted.

Toward the Dragon Gate.

We spent another day, spiraling, and it was all very tiring, since the natives wouldn't let us stop to rest during the corralling. I wanted this stupid chase to end.

- - - - - - - - -

"Lord Coven," I said in greeting as he came over to Mira and I. "How was your day so far?"

"Don't place innocent," He growled. His eyes were trained on me, and I noticed he was shaking in anger.

I smiled happily. "Whatever do you mean?" He glared at Mira. My happy grin faded just as I wanted. "Oh, you mean my handmaiden? She's very kind."

"She's mine." He hissed angrily.

I clucked my tongue. "Tsk, tsk, Coven." I said, patting Mira's shoulder. "There are no children slaves. How old did you say you were, Mira?"

"Ten, my lady." She mumbled. I hadn't meant to bring her into it, but it just happened.

"See there, my lord? She's ten. Therefore under my new law protecting children." He lashed out and struck Mira, since he knew the repercussions would be worse if he hit me. Mira's eyes watered but she kept silent, though she was sprawled on the floor and would probably be bruised. "You are out of line, Matk." I condemned, holding his hand. "Strike me or Mira again and you will not see the light of day, you will be so far down in the dungeons."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, _Your Majesty._"

As he turned to leave, I smiled. "I hope that bond-removal didn't hurt _too_ much, Matk Coven. It must have, because you brain seem to be dulled, or was Mira's brain the thing that kept you sane?"

He growled again, but kept walking.

"You shouldn't have said that." Mira whispered from behind me. She was slowly standing. "He has allies even I do not know about."

"I know he does. But he doesn't know _my_ allies either." I grinned maliciously. "After all, the Dragonblooded must answer a call made by me, and not him."

Mira gawked. "_All_?"

"All, my dear. The call of the rightful ruler of Dragonhold is rooted deeply in them, and it always will be. Do you know how many Dragonblooded there are in the world?"

"No!" Mira cried happily.

"Over a million. Nearly everyone, royal, noble or commoner, has some sort of Dragon in them, some are only more prominent, and the more Blood, the harder the call is to resist."

Mira grinned and we left.

- - - - - - - - -

It was nearly a week gone. We were slowly making our way toward the gate, and on the evening of the most recent, we arrived in a clearing, trees of assorted colors shining in the darkness.

There were many colors of trees, ranging in hues of purple all the way to the red spectrum, and silvers, golds, bronzes. So many colors my eyes were assaulted and I will never forget it.

"Which is the Ruler's?" I asked, looking around at all the different colors.

Fiona blushed in the darkness. "I do not know."

The trees rustled and a figure stepped out. I already had my sword drawn, Fiona's knife was out and Everett guarded the children. I growled deeply when I saw the form.

Hyane.

"Get away!" I shouted, pointing my sword her way. She was alone, I noted. It didn't dull my hatred.

Her eyes looked my way. "You speak lightly of one who is higher than yourself, Prince Ade of Furde."

"You – you…" I babbled. "You speak _Common_ and you never gave a damn to speak it so I could be spared some bruises and cuts?! You b–" I launched myself at her.

Fiona's voice cut through the air. "Ade! Stop!" I impatiently stopped; knowing my rage probably blinded me to reason. I breathed deeply, regaining my control. I still trembled in rage. Syan was looking at me with wide eyes. Fiona turned on Hyane. "Speak."

"I am here as a liaison from the Dragon-Ruler." She replied calmly. "She asked me to take this letter to Prince Ade of Furde. My people led you to the Gate, so you could enter and speak with the new ruler."

"I would not call corralling 'leading'," I hissed.

"Shush, Ade." Fiona reprimanded. I obeyed, despite that I was royal and she wasn't. "Continue."

She stepped forward and placed a letter on the ground. I jumped for it and took it. In precise handwriting, it said, _'Prince Ade of Furde'_.

Hyane lifted a finger and pointed to a silver tree. "That is the Gate." She disappeared.

I was left with the letter. "Should I open it?"

"Yes." Everett said. "But let's get into Dragonhold first, in case the Gate changes."

I hid the letter and followed the others through the Gate into the legendary Dragonhold.

- - - - - - - - -

**So I'm really sorry about this being shorter than normal. It's shorter for two reasons.**

**1. I'm really loving **_**Rose Petals**_** as stated above, and thinking more about it than this one.**

**2. The next chapter **_**really**_** needs to be its own.**


	23. Dragonhold

**Nixiesocean: I'm ba-ack with a new chappie! Thank you for reviewing this story, **_**simplegrl007**_** and **_**x-baby.doll-x**_** for reviewing.**

_**Responses:**_

_**simplegl007**_**: 1. I don't know about Mira being the target of his humiliation, since, well, you know, Ade **_**is**_** coming into Dragonhold. Hehe. That just gave me an idea! 2. I don't know who's going to die in the final chapters. 3. Yes, there was a hint of a romance between Fiona and Everett. 4. Matk is his first name.**

_**x-baby.doll-x**_**: haha. I doubt this will ever make print. It's waaaay too raw.**

**Onto chapter 25!**

_Chapter 23: Dragonhold_

As I walked back to my study with Mira trailing me, I got a tingling sensation. I motioned for Mira to quicken her pace and I hurried to the parapets to look out over Dragonhold.

"Mira?" I asked. "Do you know what happens when the Gate is opened?"

She shrugged. "I've heard the Dragon-Ruler gets some sort of notification."

"Like?" I persisted. The first tingling sensation subsided, and before I knew it, four more had come and gone. I shook my hands; then rubbed them together to make the odd sensation leave.

Again, she shrugged. "I wouldn't know, Ceara." She gave me a lopsided grin. "I've never been the Ruler."

I smiled. "Could you go get a messenger?" She hesitated. I breathed deeply. "Allow me to temporarily place a link on you, it'll die before the sun goes down." Mira looked at me with wide eyes, "Mira if you want me to protect you from Matk Coven, you need to trust me."

She nodded. "Promise it isn't like _his_?"

I smiled. "Mine are not painful, nor will it stay if you wish it gone." She bowed her head and gently placed my fingers on her temples. Then, I pulled them away and on my fingertips was a long silver-blue-gold thread. I put my fingers onto my temples. Immediately, I became aware of Mira. The thread vanished. _"Thank you."_ I told her.

She gave me a small smile. I got some happiness from her. I nodded and she ran off to find the messenger. I went and sat on my couch, to watch what she did from her eyes. I closed mine and entered her mind.

_I stood in the doorway to the messenger's door. I knocked lightly. The door opened and a weary-looking courier nodded. "The Dragon-Queen wishes that you discover who is at the Gate and bring them here."_

_His graying hair showed signs of pure white strands. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I will leave presently."_

_"Thank you, Mevnin." I whispered, touching his hand. He smiled at me. I walked away and began running back to Ceara's room. I opened the door. She was sitting on the couch, eyes closed._

I was startled out of Mira's mind with seeing myself. I opened my eyes and she stood there looking worried. "I – I'm fine." I stood.

"Mevnin is a friend of mine." She explained. "He's the quickest courier. He's faithful."

I smiled. "It's good you have connections too, Mira."

She curtsied with an exaggerated pull of her skirt. "Thank you, Ceara." She straightened and grinned. "For everything."

- - - - - - - - - -

We stood at the entrance to a great city. The walls were scintillating colors, changing from blues, to silvers, to golds, to greens, to whites and back to blue. Everywhere we looked, the walls glowed and sparkled. The people ignored us, though it was obvious we had come through the Gate. We stood there a moment, enjoying the beautiful display of color.

A voice broke the effect. "Dragonhold is truly a wonder is it not, Humans?"

I turned. A middle-aged man stood there. His hair was of a blue tint, and he wore lightly dyed robes. I cocked my head. "Who are you?"

He sneered. "A Human is not welcome here."

I beckoned to Everett and the twins. "We are not all Humans." I lifted an eyebrow. "You did not answer my question."

He laughed maliciously. "Who are you to demand the name of a Councilor?"

"Who are you to sneer at a prince?" I retorted. Fiona stood next to Everett.

The cocky Dragon-thing shook his head. "A mighty princeling! A Human has come to Dragonhold!" He voice resonated off the sparkling walls. His dark eyes met mine. "Who let you in?"

"We walked though a tree." I replied calmly.

He sighed. "I suppose you are here to see the Dragon-Queen?"

"Aren't we all?" I shifted my weight.

"You speak highly." The man said with an evil glint in his eye. "Guards!" A swarm of men, hair ranging in every color of Dragon, an even some of them having Human hairs embedded. I drew my sword and crouched in a fighting stance. "Give it up, princeling! I've more men, and you have a _woman_, a weak Dragonblooded, and two _children_." Fiona glared at him. "Ah, yet another woman with a bite. Fear not, Human female, these pigs will be taken away."

"_Yet another_?" I echoed. "There are always cowardly men and fighting women. Obviously you live in the past, _Councilor_."

He grinned. His eyes narrowed on me. "Why are you here."

My eyes locked on his. "You will take us to the Dragon-Queen _now_."

He sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid not. You see, there's a war going on here. Intruders must be imprisoned."

"Lord Matk Coven." A voice, old sounding but no less authoritative, broke through our conversation. "You will back down and allow the visitors to come with me."

_Lord Matk Coven… _I repeated the name; I thought I knew it from somewhere.

_The youngest of the Draconic Council_, the voice told me. I shook my head and looked upward. _Go with the second man._ It told me.

I looked at Lord Matk Coven; then at the aging man. The second looked safer by far. "Come on." I motioned for them to follow me.

The lord snarled. "You're coming with me!"

"I'm afraid not." The second man, dressed like a messenger of sorts. "They're coming with me, by order of _the Dragon-Queen_." The title rang out and Coven cringed.

He glared at the messenger; then he turned on a heel, his men following obediently.

The older man nodded and we trailed him. He turned back to us, "That was Lord Matk Coven, of the Draconic Council." _Yes, yes. I know_.

"I know of him." Fiona replied. "My husband spoke of him, second-hand from Hyane, of course."

The messenger looked alarmed. "Please, my lady, speak softly."

_Hyane did say she was a liaison for the Dragon-Queen…_ Then I remember the letter. I took it out and broke the seal.

_Prince Ade of Furde_, it said,

_I request your presence in my personal study. A messenger will see to it that your friends are properly situated in guest quarters. Please, come as quickly as possible._

_Love,_

_Ceara Adele,_

_Dragon-Queen of Dragonhold_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to Fiona. "_Ceara_ Adele?"

She shrugged. "I thought Adele was the first name, not the second."

The messenger hurried us along, my mind was buzzing. _Why does Ceara want me? _She's_ the one that left _me_! I was fine before, but she… she had to _run

_Please, Ade, just come_. The voice – her voice I realized – spoke. _I love you, Ade. Come, please!_

I breathed deeply. _You have a lot of explaining to do, Dragon-Queen Ceara Adele._

_And I will. But face-to-face._

I shrugged and we continued along. Another man took Everett, the twins and Fiona away and I was led to a plain-looking door that I could've mistaken for any other. I opened it. Ceara was at her desk.

"You called?" I asked.

Without turning or looking at me, "I – I'm sorry for running." She whispered.

I shook my head and closed the door behind me. "_Sorry_? That's all?"

She turned this time. "More than sorry." She wore a blouse and breeches. "More than anything, though, I need you."

I snorted. "To run off again?"

She shook her head. "No, never again." she came closer and reached out a hand. "I need you, Ade, as a father."


	24. Bad Words

**Nixiesocean: (sigh) So I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**. Sorry! Anyways, here my newest chapter is.**

_**Responses:**_

**Oh. Darn. **_**There aren't any**_

**Please review.**

_Chapter 24: Bad Words_

"A…" He blanched, and I prayed he didn't think this was a joke, "a… father?"

I held his hand, "Yes." I met his jade eyes. "As in a child." His grip tightened. I gently placed his hand on my stomach.

"Child?" He gaped.

I smiled, "Yes." I slid my hand out of his, and gently stood on my toes to place a kiss on his lips. He didn't respond.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes not focusing.

I laughed lightly, "As sure as anyone can be!" More seriously, I added, "There's only been you, Ade, there can be no other."

His eyes finally came into focus, "Why did you leave?"

I sighed and leaned up against his hard body, "I was scared."

"Of what?" I heard the vibrations in his body.

"Everything," I whispered, "Your parents' reactions, Aram, Jade, my uncle… everything."

He laughed, and his hands made circles on my back. "How much longer?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms about his neck, "Five months or so."

"But…"

"Shorter maternity." I mumbled, intoxicated by his presence. "I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"About you being the ruler of Dragonhold?" He asked with sudden fervor.

"At the time, I was only Heir Apparent, but, no, about me and you." I felt him wrap his arms around me and take us to couch. He sat and laid my head on his lap. His fingers gently stroked through my hair.

"I found Fiona." He told me. "I brought her, Everett and the twins." I felt him tense again; "Your _liaison_ chased us like the fury of the Goddess herself."

With that said, we caught up on all the happenings in our separate lives, until they became twined tightly once more.

"Will you stay with me, at Dragonhold?" I asked. His fingers stopped fingering my silver hair.

I heard him breathe inward. "Why can't you come home? To Furde?"

"I can't, Ade." I whispered toward the window. "I'm the queen here. That's like asking your mother to leave her station, and go home to take care of her lands."

"Abdicate." He said that one terrible word so simply that it made me shudder. "Kings do it to allow their sons the throne."

I sat up and looked him in the eyes, "Do you know who the next in line for the throne _is_?"

"No." He said. "But I love _you_, I cannot live here, in this scintillating prison."

He called my queendom a _prison_. I bit my lip. "Then maybe we should part our ways. My rule is being shaken by a madman and you're worried about being uncomfortable?"

"You aren't _Human_," He hissed. "You don't know how horrible the ever-changing walls are to me!" I was speechless. For once, I could say nothing, "They are unnatural, not to mention the lack of greenery."

I started to cry, "Ade…" I whispered, "I have a little brother, not even a month old."

He was unfazed. "Even more reason to release the throne, allow him rule. Let your parents rule as reagents."

I took his hand. "Draconic rule doesn't work like that, love."

He sighed, holding my hand tightly, "Who is the next ruler, after you, then?"

I shuddered as I said the name. "Lord Matk Coven."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Is it ready?_

Her lover has come.

_Good. They will die together._

Revenge is sweet.

_Ah, yes. It is. When do we strike?_

While they are asleep.

_Matk…_

Tonight. And then I will rule.

_Beware_.

Of what, Asnarinith?

_Her_.

Which 'her'? There are only a _few_ hundred in Dragonhold!

_You will know of whom I speak when we strike. Beware, though, of a female with connections._

And this is all you'll tell me?

_Yes, Matk, that's all. You will need to discover – and eliminate – _her_ yourself. The magic on me is too strong to break._

And I can't break it now?

_You cannot as surely as the Goddess herself._

- - - - - - - - - -

Mira awoke suddenly, the pain of her connection reforming pushing her limits. It was dusk, and she had left Ceara alone with the black-haired Human she could only assume was Prince Ade, Ceara's lover.

She quickly ran to her queen, afraid of something indescribable. She found the door connecting their rooms, and burst in.

"Ceara!" I yelled. "I – I need you."

She stood. "The connection?"

"Yes!" The lady-in-waiting responded. She clutched her head. "It – It hurts!" Ade seemed worried, but the girl was too absorbed in her own pain to notice much.

"I can't do it today." Mira heard her say. "Wait…" She turned away. "Ade… can you help me?" She reached out a hand, "I just need a little bit." She breathed deeply, and the pain started to subside just as Ceara's fingertips touched her skull.

A soft light glowed around the room, pale blue, washed-out gold and pulsing silver. Ade gasped, but Mira focused on breaking the link with her father. As she went further inward, taking a little brick and stone out each time, she found herself inside Lord Coven's mind.

_Beware_, a deep voice echoed.

Of what, Asnarinith? She heard her father reply.

_Her._

Which 'her'? There are only a _few_ hundred in Dragonhold! He yelled, frustrated.

_You will know of whom I speak when we strike. Beware, though, of a female with connections._ Mira wondered which 'she' was the one they spoke of.

And this is all you'll tell me?

_Yes, Matk, that's all. You will need to discover – and eliminate – _her_ yourself. The magic on me is too strong to break._

And I can't break it now? Coven seemed irritated that something was more powerful than himself.

_You cannot as surely as the Goddess herself._ The other voice – the one called Asnarinith – said.

Mira was ripped out of his mind by a rope of pure silver. She found herself breathing raggedly, and holding her head. She looked around, and saw an unconscious Ceara in Ade's arms.

He looked at her savagely. "What have you done?"

She quaked. "Nothing, Your Highness! I – my father placed a connection between us, and I – it hurt me."

"And you had to demand the release _now_?" He demanded, cradling the lithe body to his chest.

"Yes." She said solemnly. "My father used it to spy on me, and in turn, spy on Ceara."

His eyes softened slightly, "How old are you?"

"Ten, Your Highness."

He nodded, still holding his lover tightly. Mira couldn't understand his protection of her. Ceara was breathing, only knocked out. She was even beginning to come around. She opened her eyes slightly and Ade leaned over and gently brushed her lips.

She gasped. "My Goddess!" She tried to scramble to her feet, but Ade held her fast, "We've got to get ready, Ade!"

"For what?"

Ceara said one word with such utter hatred that even Ade was stunned.

"_War_."

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review, bitte.**


End file.
